11 Nightmares
by Oldine
Summary: Rhys is back, but they're something wrong. Bree's girlfriend is murdered and Bree is suspected of something. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, miscellaneous and a visit from Rex. Icelus is the embodiment of nightmares. Even after everything Torchwood has shown them, there is still something to fear. This is about fears and facing one's demons.
1. Chapter 1

_"Everything I was afraid of when I was growing up, I've become. I've taken on my nightmares, like the devil and the end of the world, and I've become those things."_

 _Marilyn Manson_

 **Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Tuesday, August 17, 2020**

Ianto Jones entered his empty flat carrying a bottle of wine. Jack's situation was unknown. Kylia went home. He had nothing but his own demons for company. He found a glass in the cupboard and uncorked the bottle. Drinking alone was inadvisable, but he needed it to cope.

With the glass and wine, he walked over the table with the laptop. Jack could have his office back, he thought, claiming the chair Jack had been using to work. He poured himself a glass and drank it quickly. Then he opened the laptop and poured a second glass while it loaded. The silence was too much.

Russell jumped up on the table next to the computer and stared at him.

"Is Jack okay?" He felt stupid talking to the cat, but the creature was connected to Lewella. Proven by the fact that Russell could move between flats and floors unhampered by locked doors.

The cat laid down against his arm. Ianto petted him absently, watching the computer screen.

"Come back to me, Jack." Tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 19, 2020**

Gwen Cooper welcomed Rhys back into their flat. Three months had passed since she'd seen him in person. Two years passed for Rhys at Atmore. So much had happened. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Rhys had found comfort with another woman while trapped. Her feelings for Jack increased with the stress of Rhys' disappearance and the knowledge that Rhys had been unfaithful added to the strain. But she had him back and that was what mattered.

Anwen and Trefor met Rhys near the kitchen and hugged him. As Trefor was only three years old, she wasn't certain what he understood. He'd called Ianto dad at least once in the last few months. A group hug was hopefully the first step in reuniting her family.

"We're having takeaway for supper." Anwen held onto her father. "Chinese."

Rhys kissed the top of her head. "Sounds good."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Friday, August 20, 2020**

Dmitri Petrescu wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Since Jack's disappearance, he was all but running the hub by himself. Ianto showed up with haunted eyes, a variety of symptoms associated with post-traumatic-stress and an obsession with menial tasks. With the Talbots in cryo-stasis, and Tremayne released to go home, Dmitri mainly handled administration. Any incoming calls for Jack were sent to the general to resolve. Jack's son apparently had experience impersonating his father. One of the many questions Dmitri didn't ask.

After the Nova Scotia team resolved the Atmore situation, they declared several vacation days. The kids had more then earned their time off. Luc and Kailen had to design drones, use civilian satellites and devised a way to free twenty-four adults and a baby from an alien habitat on Tasmania.

John was puzzling. Dmitri had no idea what John did that was unforgivable or why he was being forgiven anyway. John came to the building to ask questions and provide his mobile number. He wouldn't say much, but he'd worked with Jack before Torchwood. The more Dmitri thought about it, the more he realized John had more in common with the Jack he knew than the man in this time.

"Idrissa sent an update." Ianto held out a tablet to Gwen. "Those from Atmore who went to Nigeria are settling into the former Fellowship. There is a lot of anxiety. Dawn assumed leadership and will work with Idrissa but can't get along with Miriam."

Sitting at Ianto's desk with Gwen and Ianto reminded Dmitri of how strange the situation was. Nova Scotia reported there was nothing left alive on the Southeast Asia island where Jack went. Neither Gwen or Ianto had given up hope. Even Rhys wasn't convinced Jack wasn't dead. No one would explain why. The resulting energy required a no-fly zone around the island. Gwen gave orders to be notified immediately when they could access the island to recover Jack. It was if they believed he couldn't die.

Gwen accepted the tablet. "Miriam's needed for security?"

"Yep," Ianto said, "Idrissa is trying to keep the peace."

Gwen skimmed the information on the tablet. "Have you talked to Eryn?"

"Yeah. Nova Scotia is taking several days off. Aman and Kailen are planning their wedding. Luc is having problems. Eryn wouldn't say what."

One definite difference between Torchwood Three and other offices he worked for was the family atmosphere. Not only the closeness of team or the kids but their consideration for everyone. Except Bree. Whatever John's offense was, it didn't involve quitting the team. Both Gwen and Ianto made polite comments. Each said it was understandable she left. Neither believed that. Anwen was the only one to outright say that Bree abandoned them.

"Rhys spoke to Namir. Atmore is secured. The supply drone arrived from Four without a problem."

"He wants to stay?" Dmitri couldn't understand that. From what he'd been told, Atmore was a malfunctioning office in an unexplained energy dome filled with alien plants and animals.

Gwen nodded. "Namir's Jewish and witnessed WWII firsthand. He wants peace and quiet."

"Even without seeing the camps, it was an ugly time." Dmitri remembered things vividly he wished he could forget. He worked for Torchwood through much of the war. "Does he know about Israel?"

"He came from Israel." Rhys walked up to the desk. "Namir wants nothing to do with the world."

Ianto looked up briefly, acknowledging Rhys. "Gwen, will you check the progress with the London police and the sleep center?" He waited until she nodded. "Dmitri, will you check with Dr. Floyd and make sure there is nothing we need to known about?"

"Yeah."

Ianto made eye contact with Rhys. "Calling London shouldn't take long. You and Gwen can head out. If we need back-up, the general has offered."

"Thanks. It's going to take time to get used to Cardiff again." Rhys shook his head. "It's hard to believe. I lived here most of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree's Flat; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Sunday, August 22, 2020**

Constable Andy Davidson knocked with as much confidence as he could fake. As an unofficial liaison between the Cardiff police department and Torchwood, he was often asked to be a go-between. Normally, it involved bizarre situations. It wasn't the first notification he'd delivered. But it was the first time it involved someone he knew. Making matters worse, the deceased was a constable.

"Ma'am." He met Dr. Bree Nelson's eyes, gripping his uniform hand in hands. "Can I come in."

She had the look he'd seen to many times. "Yeah." Dr. Nelson stepped back and motioned him inside. After closing the door, she directed him to a nice sofa in the living room.

Andy waited until they were both seated. "I'm sorry. Jodi was fatally shot this morning."

Dr. Nelson tried to keep her composure and failed. The quivering lip led to a burst of tears. Minutes passed before she could find her voice. "What happened?"

"We're working on it." The hardest part was that Jodi was under investigation for corruption when she died. A team was waiting to serve a warrant on the flat. No one wanted to believe Jodi Hsiung betrayed her oath or her fellow constables. As he had to call Gwen after the notification, he'd been briefed. There was little doubt. "Did Jodi say anything about problems at work?"

"No. Why?"

Andy hesitated. "She was suspended this morning pending an investigation into alleged misconduct."

"What?"

"There is a team waiting downstairs to serve a warrant." Andy hated it. "You can take your purse. I have to check the contents and confirm it's yours." He also needed to check for anything covered by the warrant.

Dr. Nelson opened her mouth as if to say something and closed it. Finally, she nodded.

Andy escorted her into the hallway where the search team leader waited. "I'm sorry, Dr. Nelson." She knew Jodi.

"Thanks." Dr. Nelson kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'll take her downstairs. I haven't contacted Gwen yet."

Andy wondered what the problem was after they reached the front entryway. "We should stay away from the glass." Anyone willing to shot a uniformed constable in broad daylight near the main police station wouldn't hesitate to shoot her girlfriend.

"Why are you calling Gwen?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Dr. Nelson sighed. "I quit."

Andy was under the impression people didn't quit. "Torchwood?"

She nodded.

"I still have to call."

* * *

Gwen Cooper reluctantly left family football in the building backyard after Andy called. Regardless of how annoyed she was that Bree quit, Jodi died. Gwen couldn't very well delegate that to Dmitri. She really hoped it wasn't a Torchwood situation. Andy's tone and explanation made her wonder if he knew something she wasn't going to like.

He motioned her aside, and explained that Jodi was under internal investigation. "Dr. Nelson needs an attorney and a place to stay. I don't have the details or what Dr. Nelson's suspected of. The warrant included impounding her car and the entire flat."

"I need details."

"I can't." Andy shook his head. "It's an ugly situation."

"All right. I'll see what we can find out from the hub."

"Gwen, I have to report she no longer works for Torchwood."

Which meant Bree was given consideration because of her connection to Torchwood. "I'm taking her back to the hub anyway. She left Torchwood on good terms because of stress." She couldn't cope with learning that Ianto came back from the dead.

Gwen helped Bree into the car before climbing in. Notifications varied by situation and individual. Whatever issues she had with Ianto, she was typically a calm, composed person who kept her emotions in check. She would either pull herself together or crumble under the weight. Time would tell.

"When we get to the hub," Gwen spoke softly, "Dmitri will sit with you. I need to make some calls."

Bree nodded, staring at the dash board.

"It doesn't feel like it right now, but you will get through this."

"I know." Bree had a distant, disconnected tone to her voice.

Gwen couldn't help but remember Jack kept Bree's background a secret. He hired her for a reason he didn't share. The only thing he'd said about it was during a conversation on the Observatory. He needed information about something that happened in the 1990s and used the death of Bree's family as a frame of reference for Ianto. Which at least meant Ianto must know something about what happened.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three**

Gwen helped Bree from the car in the garage, recognizing the signs of shock. Once years ago, she'd had the horrifying experience of seeing Rhys dead because of Bilis Manger. Although not a story she would share with Bree, Gwen understood the horror and pain. She lashed out screaming at Jack.

Dmitri met them at the door. He'd been transported seventy years forward in time. He'd seen and survived WWII. Whether or not he had experience with tending trauma victims, he understood what having a front row to hell was like. She also suspected from what few comments he made about his background and the fact that he wouldn't talk about himself that he'd been through something personal.

"Keep her inside." Gwen waited until the door closed behind them. "Write a medical report on the necessity of keeping Bree here and consistent treatment for psychological trauma. If you don't know what to write, look for examples online. The police know she quit by now and may attempt to arrest her."

"Is there anything I should know?" Dmitri wondered.

"Jodi was under investigation. I don't know for what. The police department should have notified Jack and didn't."

Dmitri took Bree by the shoulders. "We're going to the garden."

Good idea, Gwen thought, watching them go.

Talking to Ianto would be more complicated. Gwen headed for his office. She wasn't sure how to deal with his current state of mind. With Jack's survival in limbo, Ianto was holding onto hope, but it was taking a seriously toll on him.

Unsure what to expect, she stepped through the automatic door. Ianto had his suit jacket on the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up. He still wore his shoulder holster. They'd taken his gun briefly, but he had access to so many weapons without continual supervision it was pointless.

Ianto looked up with haunted eyes. "Jodi's death is being reported by local media. The police issued a generic death notification and the reporters are circling like vultures. I've checked the police reports. Whatever Jodi is being investigated for, I can't find it."

Gwen sat across the desk from him. "I need to ask something," Gwen said carefully. "What happened to Bree's family? She doesn't have a Torchwood file."

"She does." Ianto tapped the screen of a tablet. "Breanna Neal. Sole survive of a multiple homicide." He passed it across the desk. "Torchwood took over the case. The Cardiff detective constable who handed it over said it looked like something out of a Sherlock Holmes novel. The killer entered the locked home in an unknown way, and killed her parents, older brother, and a family friend. The medical examiner was unable to determine cause of death. He described it 'as if they lost their will to live.'"

"What did Torchwood conclude?"

"Nothing. No evidence of any kind. The bodies were sent to London. The Institute's lead doctor found nothing. Three years later, her brother's empty grave was dug up. It was traced to a vagrant with mental health issues claiming an ancient god ordered him to do it."

"Was she home?"

"Yeah."

That explained a lot about Bree. Gwen could only guess that the trauma was why Bree didn't remember Jack, although it was possible Jack used retcon for some reason.

"Bree went to live with her father's cousin and family in Scotland. Concerned about publicity and her safety, the cousin had her name changed in court. Sealed record."

Gwen skinned through the file. It would take time to read. "What's Jack's connection?"

"He got through to her. She wouldn't talk to anyone else." Ianto motioned at the tablet. "Jack knew something. Torchwood was very different before Jack took over. Even though he didn't remember Gray then, Jack could have connected with a child who lost her brother."

"Is that why he hired her?"

"I didn't ask."

Of course you didn't. Gwen kept from sighing. Ianto rarely questioned Jack. "Is there anything in Bree's background that could explain Jodi?"

"How did she die?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have Dr. Floyd's number?"

Gwen thanked him and headed back to the hallway. Floyd answered after four rings. "Cardiff, Medical Examiner."

"This is Gwen Cooper from Torchwood."

"Mrs. Williams, I thought I'd be hearing from Jack. I haven't had a chance to examine Ms. Hsiung yet."

"Have you see Jodi's body? Does she have obvious injuries?"

"Lead poisoning. Sniper. There was initial concern constables were being targeted. There is no indication of that yet." Dr. Floyd paused. "Were you expecting something specific?"

"I needed to know if the case was Cardiff PD or Torchwood jurisdiction."

"Leave this one to the police department. And keep an eye on Dr. Nelson. Rumor has it Jodi was killed because she's under investigation."

"Bree's safe."

"Good. Should I contact you or Captain Harkness when I have something."

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Dragon Centre; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones took the lift as it was the quickest route to the Red Dragon Centre. Walking from the Millennium Center across Bute Place was quicker than driving. He couldn't help but remember how difficult it was to use the lift with the kids. He missed all three of them. It was to quiet. While Rhys was missing, he spent more time with Anwen and Trefor than Gwen did. After Jack was hurt, Gwen kept the kids with her. Rhys' return meant family time.

He reminded himself again that going home was best for Kylia as he crossed the highway tunnel. She had friends, family and a life that wasn't consumed by Torchwood. Even connected to Lewella Kylia had a chance for something different.

Coffee sounded good, he thought, and entered the first door to the Centre. For a Sunday midmorning, business was slow. Ianto stood in the short line. Drinking bad coffee was the least of his offenses in the last three days. He needed to eat better. With Jack missing, he stopped caring. He was going to wind up an alcoholic if he didn't get his act together.

The door opened behind him. Ianto didn't think much of it as he stepped up to the counter. One more person wanting coffee on an early lunch break. An assumption that lasted until he noticed an owl feather landing next to the cash register. There was no way he could pull his gun. That left stun pellets.

"Give me your wallet?" The shaky sounding man pressed a gun to his head.

Ianto reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet and a stun pellet. He held it on his open palm and the gunmen withdrew the weapon. The gunman grabbed the wallet, and Ianto pressed the pellet against the man's hand. He fell as the door opened again. Another feather landed on top of the first. _Get down_ , Ianto mouth to the wide-eyed cashier. Ianto vaulted over the waist-high counter and narrowly avoided landing on the young woman. He unbuttoned his jacket for his gun, and drew it. Then he reached for his mobile.

"Torchwood." Ianto called out. That should have been a deterrent. Instead, a shot impacted behind the counter over their heads. Ianto pressed himself to the cabinet, the counter extended a few inches overhead. He quickly dialed Gwen's number. They needed help.

"Give me the money or I start shooting people," the second man demanded.

Ianto set the phone down, and grabbed another pellet out of his pocket. Then motioned at the cashier and the register. She nodded, reached up and tapped a button. The register popped open. When the second man leaned over the counter to grab the money, Ianto reached up and slapped the pellet against the second man's hand. A thud followed.

"Cooper." Gwen sounded annoyed.

Ianto grabbed his mobile as people were rushing for the doors. "Attempted robbery at the Red Dragon Centre coffee shop. Two gunman. I hit them with stun pellets."

"Are you safe?"

"Until they wake up." Which he hoped was unlikely. John's stun pellets were configured to take down biomechs.

"Give me several minutes."

"Thanks." The call ended.

Ianto looked at the cashier, "Help's coming. We need to stay down."

"I thought Torchwood was a guy in WWII clothes," the young cashier said.

Ianto shifted, setting his head back as he sat on the cabinet and closed his eyes. "Jack's the boss."

"Is he as hot in person as he is on TV?" She asked.

"Hotter." Ianto couldn't wait to see Jack again.

Minutes passed before Ianto heard movement on the other side of the counter. He opened his eyes as a feather landed on his hand. He motioned the cashier away and quietly opened the cabinet behind him.

"What the fuck did you do?" The second man demanded, kicking the counter.

Ianto shot downward through the cabinet. The man yelped and swore violently. "Sit down and shut up or I will shoot you again."

* * *

Gwen Cooper arrived before the first police car. The clear glass door gave her a good view of the coffee shop. The only people remaining visible were on the floor in front of the counter. One looked unconscious. The other had a self-tended wound on his leg above his ankle. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. There were two guns on the floor near the men.

"Don't move." She approached slowly. "Slide the guns on the floor toward me."

The man did, grimacing. "He fucking shot me."

Through the counter, Gwen thought. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Ianto said something quietly and stood. He holstered his weapon, and offered someone his hand. "The stun pelts should knock out an elephant."

A girl stood, looking like she wasn't sure what happened.

"Shit." Gwen directed her gun at the wounded man. "Call John. We need back-up."

The man looked really confused. She doubted he was a biomech. Although they suspected the men connected to Moss-Probert that attacked the building hadn't known they were biomechs. And after the failed raid in Nigeria, and what Jack found at the London sleep center, they knew there were different types of modified humans.

"Do you know what Torchwood is?"

"Aliens and shit." The man hesitated. "He's really Torchwood?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, coming out from behind the counter. He scroll through his contacts to find John.

"You look more like James Bond than the Torchwood guy," the young woman commented.

"I'm just the office manager." Ianto held the phone to his ear.

The wait was maddening. They had no idea what the man was capable of, if anything. There was always the possibility he was somehow resistant to the technology. Andy and other constables arrived. Explaining they were only interested in partial jurisdiction didn't help.

"He needs medical attention, Gwen," Andy argued.

"The wound is minor."

Andy hesitated. "Until Jack gets a hold of him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart secured the man in the interrogation room. He tended the very minor injury while the man whined, and kept the bloody, makeshift bandage for DNA testing. The would-be robber was not a biomech, although he had some in common with the dumbest version John had seen.

"I want a lawyer."

John tossed the bandage in a bag. "This isn't the police department, it's Torchwood."

"I'm not an alien."

"You're an idiot." The man had guns in a county with major gun restrictions and instead of choosing a solid target, he went for a coffee shop less than five minutes from Torchwood. After the 456 situation, the location was publicly known. Then he got his arse handed to him by eye-candy.

"I didn't hurt the fucker."

John paused by the door. "Would you shoot at the highest ranking police officer in Wales' wife?"

"What? No. That would be insane."

"So is shooting at the head of Torchwood's boyfriend."

"What?" Fear crept into the whiny criminal's voice. "He said he was the office manager."

"What difference does that make?" John headed for the lab Luc established. Dmitri barely knew what DNA was and Bree was in no shape to help.

* * *

Dmitri Petrescu tucked Bree into the former alchemy lab bedroom with a medical monitoring bracelet on her wrist. Doctors made horrible patients and psychiatrists were the worst. She specialized in trauma victims, yet still internalized the pain. Sooner or later, she'd figure it out.

Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall. He'd lost to many people before the time change. His family was long gone before he boarded the Arctic Wind in 1948. Even without the war, the list of dead was lengthy. He couldn't imagine how Jack coped. As old as Jack was, he wasn't just losing friends and loved ones to various conflicts, accidents and disease, he'd was seeing them die of old age. Dmitri could cope with seventy years. The new technology was a definite improvement. It was the list of dead that tore at him.

"We have DNA results." John walked up in the hallway.

Dmitri shifted away from the wall and crossed his arms. "What is he?"

"Incredibly stupid. The physical enhancements would be impressive, if he had the brains to use them." John handed Dmitri a flash drive. "He's not a biomech. No more dangerous than any a weight lifter in prison."

"That's something." Dmitri hesitated. "Are you willing to stay? Gwen needs to go home. Bree is a mess. Ianto is not in a good place."

"What's wrong with Bree?"

Dmitri explained that her girlfriend died.

John hesitated. "Has anyone explained…"

"No." Dmitri interrupted. "I'm no saint. Whatever you did, is it a current problem?"

"No."

"This job isn't for the sane or well-adjusted." Dmitri motioned back toward the door and Bree.

"What do you need?"

"Jodi Hsiung and Bree were under investigation by the police department. Jodi was suspended this morning and fatally shot near the police station. The official statement is worthless. Ianto was unable to get anything from the police department computers. Gwen said that Jack was not notified of the investigation."

"Jack would have gotten involved. Either the police didn't want Bree to know or the investigation involves Torchwood."

"We need to know what the situation is."

* * *

John Hart settled into his desk across from Ianto. John had experience monitoring law enforcement although not locally. Rules and requirements made them predictable. First he needed to figure out which officers belonged to the rat squad. Then he would access the GPS data tracking marked and unmarked vehicles. Their movement would give him an idea of their activities. Then he could check the database. If the Hsiung investigation was not in the system to solely prevent Jack from finding it, they could use process of elimination. Otherwise, he would have to check all cases related to rat squad activity.

Dirty cops were also predictable. A female arguably ruled out sex-based offenses or most possibilities. While not impossible, he doubted she had anger issues or violent tendencies. Even psychiatrists could fall prey to abusive relationships, but Jack or Gwen would have figured it out. Vigilantism or taking money were the most likely basic options. Unless the police department thought Bree was offering psyche profiles to help vigilante activities, it was money. He then reminded himself not to forget stupid. If the investigators made inaccurate assumptions about Bree, they could suspect her of anything.

"Did Jack suspect Jodi of anything?"

Ianto looked up. "No."

The one case that stood out involved organized crime with connections to London. While not surprising, it made him think of Erik Basanjo. The human-trafficker based in South Africa had some type of connection to Scotland Yard. Jodi previously worked for Scotland Yard.

Accessing Jodi's record prior to Cardiff was simpler. She was either careful or not dirty. There was an indication of unusual behavior. Notes from her supervisor indicated her long term girlfriend moved to Cardiff and a problem with her mother's mental health. He checked Bree's employment record. The dates were right.

Bree's record had a background check for Jodi. The date made him wonder. "How long has Jack known Bree?"

"Since she was a kid."

"Torchwood case?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There is nothing in Jodi's background to explain a connection to organized crime. If she hid it from Jack, she had to know he'd be looking." John kept going back to the notes about unusual behavior. It was the only thing that stood out. "Will you do another background check?"

"Yeah."

With Jack missing or dead, Ianto's state-of-mind was expected. It had to make coping with the post-traumatic-stress more difficult. John couldn't judge. He tended to self-medicate and self-destruct. Ianto might not be able to handle more stress.

"Are you up for this?"

"Yeah."

John felt he should say something more, but had no idea what. "Thanks. Work from the assumption there is something to find."


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

 **Monday, August 22, 2020**

Luc Sarkisian woke to a computer notification. Eryn shifted next to him, a reminder of how much had changed in his life recently. Everything he thought he knew about himself, his family and even physics was wrong. He didn't know who he was anymore.

"Computer." Eryn sounded half awake. "Identify notification."

"Island energy levels."

"Computer, launch preprogrammed drone I1," Luc said.

Eryn rubbed her eyes. "What is Mrs. Williams expecting to find?"

"I don't know." Luc couldn't help but remember Fairy Forest and the reaction to Jack being exposed. While problematic, no one worried about Jack. In retrospect, he received a fatal overdose that day.

"Could Captain Harkness have survived?"

Luc wanted to say no. But another memory surfaced. The day future Aman attacked Nova Scotia, John portaled them to Cardiff. He'd then suggested Jack distract future Aman. Neither Jack nor John thought Jack could get hurt. John made an off-handed comment about checking Jack's quantum readings. "I don't know."

"What do we need to do?" Eryn asked as Luc climbed out of bed.

"I need to assess the island." Luc grabbed a pair of pants.

"Should I wait to call Mrs. Williams?"

"Go back to sleep."

Eryn pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Practical rainbow colored pajamas were as a much of a contradiction as she was. "No video conference?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want to change, unless I have to."

Luc pulled a shirt over his head. "I'm not walking around in boxers."

"Don't want my brother and Aman getting ideas?" Eryn laughed.

"Do they know about us?"

"Yeah." Eryn laughed more. "It's pretty obvious."

* * *

 **Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper headed for the coffee pot. A quick conversation with Eryn said her morning was starting early. Five days passed since Jack went to Southeast Asia and used an alien quantum entanglement device to repair breaches between universes. His success meant they got Rhys and the others back. The wait was maddening.

After Abbadon drained Jack of life energy, they thought he was dead. It took days to return; he looked like a corpse until he opened his eyes. Gwen refused to believe he was dead. She couldn't help but wonder after everything how that certainty faded. Without Jack, she didn't know how they'd manage. Reaching out to Rex would not be pleasant. But there were situations they needed a nearly immortal Torchwood agent. Without Jack, Rex was the only option.

"Emergency?" Rhys joined her in the kitchen.

Having him back was not going as she envisioned. They were awkward and uncertain. She worried about Jack. Rhys missed Dawn. There were so many things they needed to discuss, but neither of them knew where to start. They tried ignoring everything that happened, but it didn't work.

"Eryn called from Nova Scotia. The island is accessible. Luc is using drones to review the damage. If Jack survived, he should be regenerating."

Rhys nodded. "What happens when he's back?"

Gwen turned away from the coffee maker. "What?"

"You don't want to be here. You're distracted. You run back to Torchwood any chance you get."

Gwen tapped the on button without looking back. "Bree's girlfriend died. Ianto was shot at." She shook her head slightly. "With Jack gone, I get the call."

"What about the kids? From what Anwen has said, Ianto has been taking care of them the entire time I was gone."

"After you disappeared, Anwen and Trefor didn't go to school. Anwen couldn't cope." She lowered her voice. "Trefor killed someone in self-defense that day. He has a Rift ability worse than Anwen's."

"Why weren't you there for them?"

"I was looking for you."

Anwen stopped in the main room before it opened into the kitchen. "Are you done yelling at each other? You could scare Trefor."

Rhys looked over his shoulder. "Go back to bed."

She crossed her arms and glared at them. "No." The cookie jar rattled on the counter.

"Anwen," Gwen said.

"This is like before. Back when Cadic's gold-digging ex-wife had you thinking mum would leave you for Uncle Jack." Anwen held up a hand. "Don't. Don't you dare, dad. Mum drove herself crazy trying to find you. She lived on coffee and desperation." Anwen wiped at the tears forming her eyes. "The problem isn't mum or Uncle Jack or how much time me and Trefor spent with Ianto. It's you." She took a deep breath. "I know about Dawn. I don't want to hear anymore shit about Uncle Jack or Torchwood. This is our life." The cookie jar tipped over, spilling stale crumbs on the counter. "Even if mum didn't meet Jack that day and join Torchwood, we wouldn't have normal. I'm not normal." The crumbs spun in the air above the counter. "If you want normal, go back to the bint from Atmore."

"Why are you yelling?" Trefor walked up next to her.

Anwen's tone softened and quieted, "Our parents are being stupid." She set a hand on his head. "Why don't I read you the new story Ianto brought over."

Trefor nodded.

Anwen turned and guided Trefor back to their room. "She gets it from her parents. Emotional, stubborn, speaks her mind, and has zero tolerance for stupid." She disappeared back into her bedroom.

"Uh." Rhys looked at the crumbs on the counter.

Gwen couldn't help but remember that Anwen scared Derrian Talbot so badly he divulged information to John. She had a bad feeling that the time would come when the only one able to get through to Anwen was John, and he was afraid of her. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian accepted a mug of coffee while reviewing the latest drone scans. The information didn't make a lot of sense. The area wasn't dead. It looked a lot like Atmore. The explosion killed everything on the island. He could only guess that included anything in the soil. Except it wasn't dead. Plants were already sprouting.

He sat back, sipping his coffee and wondering if that was what the devices were for. They weren't quantum entanglement devices at all. At least not for alternative energy. They were two parts of a terra forming device. It didn't explain how or why they were built, but a few ideas came to mind.

The intercom activated. "Luc, you need to see this."

"I was going to call Gwen."

"Yeah." Kailen hesitated. "We have good news."

Luc stood. "Jack's alive?"

"Jack's body is reforming."

"We need to modify a drone for retrieval."


	6. Chapter 6

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper moved Kylia's bed from the former alchemy lab to Ianto's office. It was early and Trefor needed sleep. Anwen would insist on waiting up. She tucked Trefor in. He clutched a stuffed horse that had been given to Anwen by Ianto or John; Gwen wasn't sure. She guessed it was actually for Trefor, but he only wanted Anwen's stuffed horses.

Anwen sat at John's desk. The anger from earlier hadn't faded. Gwen should have seen it coming. She sat across from her daughter.

"I still have a few of John's memories." Anwen tapped her head. "I understand his feelings for the older me. He loved her. Even now, he's scared of me but he still loves her." She shook her head slightly. "Love is suppose to be this perfect happiness everyone wants. Songs, movies, everything. Except it's not about happiness. It's jealousy and anger and ownership." She exhaled sharply.

"Your dad and me, we'll work it out." Gwen squeezed Anwen's hand.

"Why? The jealousy and accusations aren't healthy."

"We've been through a lot. It's going to take time."

* * *

Ianto Jones waited in the hallway outside his office. Gwen called and said they needed to go to the office early. He assumed it had something to do with Bree. Except she insisted on bringing the kids. He didn't mind. It was to quiet without them. But he couldn't help but wonder.

Gwen stepped out and allowed the door to slid shut behind her. "Luc called. The energy dissipated. They're working on recovery." She gave Ianto a hug. "Jack's regenerating."

Tears welled in Ianto eyes. "How long?"

Gwen stepped back and lightly rubbed Ianto's shoulders. "I don't know. Days, maybe."

Ianto nodded. "Luc's sure?"

"Yeah."

"I shouldn't have doubted him." Ianto wiped at his eyes.

"I need to check in with Nova Scotia." Gwen gave Ianto a moment. "Anwen is in a mood. Rhys and I had an argument, and she went off on Rhys." Gwen explained the cookie jar.

"It's stress. Do you mind if I take them to the mall later?"

"Go ahead." Gwen turned to leave and obviously remembered something. "Her friend Wynne sent her a picture of a skirt her mum bought her. Anwen can't have one."

"Anwen doesn't like skirts." Ianto smiled. "Wynne wouldn't like it either."

Gwen laughed. "She asked Rhys for it yesterday."

"Rhys gave her a speech or ranted?"

"Yeah." Gwen closed her eyes and chuckled. "She said she wanted to wear it to a concert."

"Boy band?" Ianto asked.

"I should have known. She found a picture of these awful shoes to go with it and emailed them. Rhys was horrified."

"Were you arguing?"

"Yeah." The realization crossed Gwen's face. "She gave us something to agree on."

Ianto figured it was one more example of Jack's affect on Anwen. Rather than tears or other typical tactics, she used psychology.

"Thank you for sitting with them."

"I don't mind." He needed the company.

Anwen eyed him as he stepped through the door. She already had a laptop switched on. Ianto hoped that was a good sign.

"School work?" Ianto stopped by the desk.

"Yeah." She gave him the 'I'm innocent smile.' "I got it from your email."

Of course you did. "We're going to the mall later. After Trefor's had enough sleep."

"Did mum tell you about the skirt I want?"

Ianto headed for his desk. "Did Wynne give it to Teleri yet?"

Anwen laughed.

* * *

Gwen Cooper needed to check in with John about the Jodi investigation before calling Luc back. As much as she was worried about Jack, he'd expect her to focus on the more urgent situation. She needed to know what Jodi was being investigated for and what Bree was suspected of. When Jack returned, they would hopefully get more details into Bree's background.

John napped in the back of Jack's office. Gwen nudged his leg a couple times with her boot. He grumbled and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"After six."

"I didn't do it." John rubbed his face.

"We have good news about Jack."

"Good. Does he need the office?" John was barely awake.

"No. I need an update on Jodi."

"Eye candy is doing an extensive background on Jodi. The rat squad investigation might involve London organized crime. Nothing in Jodi's employment record or original background explains it. Around the time Bree moved to Cardiff, there are notes on Jodi's file of unusual behavior. I sent you the details to follow up with her former supervisor." He closed his eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

Gwen's was interrupted by her mobile. "Cooper."

"Mrs. Williams," Dr. Floyd greeted. There was something in the older woman's voice. "I need to speak with Captain Harkness."

"He's not in the country."

Dr. Floyd sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"DC Cowley is at Whitchurch hospital. He was shot twice last night. The shooter is somehow connected to the man from the coffee shop." Dr. Floyd took a moment. "Both were being transferred. The van was hit in an impressive attack. CCTV was disabled for several blocks. No witnesses. No forensics. The attackers took effort not to harm the constables doing the transfer."

Cops or considerate vigilantes. Dr. Floyd sounded like she suspected cops. "I have an idea. I need to make calls."

"Thank you." The call ended.

Gwen nudged John again. "You need to get up."

"Why?"

"The general needs to impersonate Jack. You're going with him."

John sat up and rubbed his face. "Why?"

"I can't. The general looks at me different than Jack does. Cops would notice."

* * *

General Trefor Williams arrived from Four half awake and mildly hung over. He'd gotten drunk with Liam the night before. The Doves had a family night leaving the two of them to entertain themselves. He was somewhat surprised they hadn't wound up in bed.

"Why am I impersonating Jack?" The general asked as his mum handed him an outfit.

She explained the situation with Jodi Hsiung, DC Cowley and the prisoner abduction.

"Dr. Floyd will know."

"She won't say anything. She told Jack Dmitri's background was fake and I needed to fix it."

The general laughed.

"John's going with you. Luc's working on recovering Jack." She hesitated. "At some point I need to go home and talk to Rhys."

The general didn't like her tone. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "It's going to take more time than I thought."

"If you need someone to talk to, call Nessa. She's good at listening."


	7. Chapter 7

**(scene of van attack); Cardiff, Wales**

General Trefor Williams wondered at his life sometimes. Impersonating Jack was a complication he could do without. The fact that it needed to be done didn't lessen the annoyance.

"Hold on." John sounded uneasy.

The general pocketed the keys.

"Did anyone mention the CN bond with Anwen?"

"It's permanent?" That could be ugly.

"Yeah." John nodded slightly, his eyes on the dash board. "I have the same telekinetic Rift ability."

"You throw tantrums?"

"No. I have more control under most circumstances." John obviously did not want to be having the conversation.

"Just say it."

"When Gwen was threatened, I reacted like Anwen. I telekinetically threw the guy."

That was more than ugly. "The same as Anwen did to Derrian Talbot?"

"Yeah."

It took a bit for the general to realize what John was trying to tell him. "If I'm threatened, you'll act irrationally?"

"I don't know. When I got to the coffee shop where Ianto was attacked, I made things rattle."

The general couldn't help but wonder what part of John's personality Anwen received in the exchange. That thought stayed with him as they left the van. It made him wonder about Other Keara's intentions. Or if it was an unforeseen consequence.

He'd parked behind the emergency vehicles and approached what appeared to be an impromptu staging area on the bonnet of a police car near the blocked off area of street. The police van was still in the road with punctured tires. From the location and the minimal damage to the van and surrounding area, the general could only assume it was a well-planned attack with the goal of everyone in the vehicle surviving.

"You're cold, Captain Harkness," the detective constable said, barely turning. "Jodi Hsiung was shot like a dog in the street and you didn't turn up for Dr. Nelson. But one of your boyfriends is dinged and you come running."

His father couldn't stand Cowley. "Constable Hsiung wasn't a Torchwood case. Bree needed support." The general took a moment. "A blatant attack on law enforcement over at least one person with genetic modifications is different situation." The general crossed his arms. It wasn't going as he hoped.

"It's my case."

"Torchwood has resources you don't. No CCTV footage, witnesses nor forensics." He shifted. "Hsiung is dead. Cowley was shot. Two constables could have been seriously injured tonight. The safety of your people should be the priority."

The detective constable turned and glared at him. "I know what the priority is."

"Let us help."

"Be my guest." The DC motioned toward the street. "Cameras and mobiles were disabled. The van's tires are punctured, but the van's electronics were shut down remotely."

Advanced technology, the general thought, glancing at John. He nodded slightly. "We need access to disabled devices."

"Take the fucking van. We couldn't find finger prints on the inside."

* * *

John Hart stepped into a nearby alcove and flipped open his wrist-strap. A scan of the area showed unusual energy readings. Disabling the cameras and mobiles was simple with the right technology. But it was to advanced for the current time period. It was alien technology. His immediate concern was whether or not it was Torchwood tech. He needed to check and make sure all of his equipment was accounting for. Anwen carried devices capable of disrupting CCTV at times. He doubted she misplaced anything without mentioning it. He would have to ask.

What concerned him was the tactics. In his experience, neither dirty cops nor vigilantes were known for well thought out plans. The precision and speed suggested military. The biomechs that Moss-Probert used to attack Hughes flats were former military and probably didn't know they were biomechs. Which suggested a modification program on unaware subjects that released them back into the population. There could be various reasons, but producing subsequent generation biomechs through the subjects having children made the most sense. Except it didn't explain the really dumb would-be robber or how he got a weapon. Nor explain the attack on Cowley. Unless someone was experimenting on civilians. Dumb test subjects were easier to control.

They needed someone capable of reviewing the DNA test of the gunmen from the coffee shop. How the DNA was modified says a lot about the motivation behind the modifications. It would lead them to who and why. With Moss-Probert gone or hiding, he could only guess that others took advantage. They could be dealing with researchers or corporations that didn't exist when he joined Torchwood. Or it could be additional black ops projects that were buried by then.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla drank coffee and checked hotel reviews while he waited for Luc to finish modifying a drone. Eryn had a few ideas, but there wasn't money for it. They didn't need a four star hotel. Clean and quiet worked. He hoped for decent scenery. There were a lot of options. Niagra Falls was cheesy, but had potential.

Despite everything, he felt good. The insanity of Atmore and Torchwood in general were becoming normal. Rhys Williams was home finally. When Jack was off the island, they were going to get downtime. He and Aman would finish planning the wedding. Eryn promised to shop with him. It would be good to reconnect. Luc mentioned school. Earning a computer science degree sounded incredible. They had so many opportunities. He missed Cape Town some days, but that part of his life was behind him.

A computer notification chimed. He checked the details and the blood rushed from his face. His hand shook as he set down his mug and reached for his mobile. It took three attempts to dial Aman.

"Luc's done already?"

"No." Kailen said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Faraji is in Cardiff. I set-up facial recognition for the three most likely your dad would send after Jack."

"Send the information to Gwen. Jack's out of reach."


	8. Chapter 8

**(scene of van attack); Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart closed his wrist-strap as the detective constable they spoke to earlier approached. From the man's expression, something else happened.

"Detective Constable David Evans." He extended his hand.

John shook it. "John Hart."

"I've been told to demand Dr. Bree Nelson be made available." He exhaled.

"What happened?"

"Bree and Jodi's flat was a secured crime scene. I don't know why. A constable guarding the door was found unconscious when the next shift arrived and is at the hospital. The flat was trashed."

"Bree is under medical supervision. She's in no condition to talk."

Evans nodded. The detective constables' use of first names and his comments to the general earlier said he knew them. That could be beneficial. "It would help if we knew what Jodi and Bree were accused of."

"Working for a London crime boss." Evans lowered his voice.

John already suspected that much. "There is nothing in their backgrounds to support that. Torchwood vetted both of them."

"I don't know."

A thought occurred to John. "Attacking a constable and trashing the flat would predictably cause the investigator to demand to speak with Bree. She's under heavy security. If she was transported to the police station, she'd be vulnerable." John motioned at the van. "Whoever did this is smart and organized. One of the missing men shot Cowley. Unless there is solid evidence that Jodi's death is not connected to multiple injured constables in two days, it's related."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones yawned. The background check on Jodi found nothing. He sat back wondering what to try next. He'd already run checks on her younger brothers and her mother. Her father and grandparents were dead.

Ianto motioned Anwen over. "Will you run Institute and Global searches?"

"Yeah. Who or what?"

"Jodi Hsiung and her family." Ianto wrote down the names.

"Father, extended family?"

"Her father died when she was young. Her mother's older sister is in assisted living. No children."

"Were her parents orphans or grew up in care?"

"No."

"We're isolated because of Torchwood. But I have extended family." Anwen shook her head. "How many people are you related to in Cardiff?" Anwen paused. "If someone ran a background check what would they find?"

Ianto rubbed his face. He needed sleep.

"On paper, you grew up in care and have no living family."

"Yeah."

"Jodi's mother lives in Chinatown. An ethnic community big on family and culture. She's connected somewhere." Anwen took a moment. "What connects you to Rhiannon?"

"Phone records, emails, online purchases for presents."

Anwen nodded. "I need her father's name and grandparents."

"They're dead."

"Yeah. Look at Luc's family."

Ianto groaned. "I'm not thinking clearly."

"You need sleep." Anwen set a hand on his. "You'll feel better when Uncle Jack is home."

The computer chimed. Ianto tapped the icon. Nova Scotia sent information. After reading the summary, Ianto grabbed his mobile and started dialing.

"What?" Anwen grabbed the tablet. "Shit."

* * *

 **Bree's flat; Cardiff, Wales**

General Trefor Williams felt watched. He parked the van near the block of flats. There was nothing obvious. He lead into the unfamiliar building and up the stairs. It was decorated in subtle shades of yellow. He stopped in the hallway.

"We are a predictable response."

John flipped open his wrist-strap. "Nothing obvious."

The general couldn't shake the feeling. His intuition had kept him alive. He quickly found his mobile. It rang before he could dial. "Harkness."

"Do you have a portal device?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah."

"Go home. Faraji, a known associate of Bashiri Oliveira, is in Cardiff. Aman got into with his father. Bashiri blames Jack for Aman refusing to go back to Cape Town. He may be trying to protect Aman from Jack."

"Do you have a picture?"

"I'll send it." The call ended.

The general explained.

"Give me the keys and go."

A door down the hallway opened. His Rift ability tingled over his his skin. Before he could target the offender, the man flew backwards down the hall and impacted the wall with a crunch.

"He chambered a round." John headed toward the man.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams met John at the garage door with one of the stretchers. He took it back to the van to load the prisoner. She stood back as John and the general guided the robotic stretcher in the door.

"That isn't Faraji." She then remembered what the general's Rift ability. "How is he still alive?"

"John hit him before I could."

Anwen hugged John. "Thanks."

She followed behind them to the infirmary. It was hard to believe how much the general looked like Jack. The likeness wasn't obvious looking at Trefor now. She couldn't help thinking about her father's jealousy. After what happened to her mum and Jack, her dad had no right to be angry. Emotions weren't rational, though. The current conflict between her parents proved that.

Dmitri met them near the specialty Nanogene cot. "What type of injuries?"

"Blunt force trauma," John said.

Dmitri started an examination. "Was he hit by a car?"

"Where's mum?" the general asked.

Dmitri looked up at him.

"Gwen, where is Gwen?"

"Trying to work things out with her husband." Dmitri nodded at the prisoner. "He needs Nanogenes."

The general quickly fastened the restraints.

Dmitri than activated a scan and the Nanogene's swarm followed. "What did he do?"

"He intended to shoot me."

Dmitri hesitated. "I have to ask. Uh…"

"Jack is my father." The general groaned. "Mum asked me to handle the police."

"Gwen's your mother?"

"Technically."

Anwen laughed. "He's from the future."

Dmtri looked puzzled. "The baby?"

The general looked at John. "Can you handle facial rec?"

"Yeah." John sounded uneasy.

"I want out of this clown suit." The general left.

"What's wrong?"

"Call Ianto and ask if he senses anything."

Anwen nodded.

John recounts, "We were being watched. Nothing obvious. To avoid setting off the general, they had to be no threat to him. This idiot chambered a round after he revealed himself."

"You think it was a trap?"

"Possibly a Payton Borthwick trap. We need his blood." John eyed the sleeping man. "I'm staying here. Ianto can run facial rec."


	9. Chapter 9

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira pulled his chair close to Kailen's. He missed the first successful Atmore landing and relaunch. The recovery was an even more impressive task. He wrapped draped an arm over the back of the chair and set his chin on Kailen's shoulder.

"To boldly go?" Aman asked.

Kailen chuckled. "Do you even know what show that's from?"

"Star Trek."

"Right. Eryn or Luc?"

"Eryn." Aman kissed Kailen's shoulder.

"We need to start naming the drones like shuttlecraft. Luc suggested naming this one after P.T. Barnum. 'Don't believe anything you hear and only half of what you see.'"

Aman smiled. "I'm surrounded by nerds."

"You're quoting Star Trek. You've been assimilated."

Aman had no idea what that meant. "What's Barnum's ETA?"

"It already launched and is circling the neighboring island. I wanted you to see this."

The screen looked like a shifting flight simulator. Aman hadn't realized it was in flight. "Time to land. Our captain needs an evac."

Kailen smiled. "Heading for the island now."

Luc's voice came over the intercom. "If it looks like another Atmore bubble, abort."

"Scan readings are weird, but no bubble."

The sky color slightly, giving the screen a somewhat purplish tint. The clouds looked normal. A large, multiple colored bird flew past the drone's front camera.

"Descending," Kailen said.

The terrain was definitely different. After the blast, nothing remained. Now plants were sprouting. A few small animals raced across the ground as the drone approached. Finding Jack was simple enough. He was sprawled naked, his pale skin standing out against the surrounding fern-like plants. He looked dead, but intact. The first pictures they had after finding him were skeletal.

"No pulse," Kailen commented. The drone wobbled back and forth. "We need to redesign the drone." Kailen groaned.

"Are you leaving him?"

"No." Kailen grimaced. "I have him finally."

The drone lifted off again. It wasn't as steady leaving. Kailen was struggling with the controls as he had for the first Atmore landing. The sky soon shifted back to normal blue. Kailen counted quietly. "Returning."

"Drone is in quarantine."

"How are we doing this?" Eryn asked hesitantly.

"Grab scrubs from the infirmary storeroom," Aman said. "I'll deal with Jack."

Aman kissed Kailen top of the head and withdrew his arm. "Congrats on making history again."

"Jack's naked."

Aman laughed. "I'll resist the dead guy." He kissed Kailen's lips and headed out of the lab.

* * *

Luc Sarkisian found himself helping Aman wrestle Jack into over-sized scrubs. Jack showed no sign of life but was definitely regenerating. He couldn't begin to guess how or why. But it was proof there were things current physics couldn't explain. The quantum entanglement-powered terra forming devices he would figure out in time.

He wondered for the first time if Jack was human. In theory, he had to be biologically compatible with humans to have children with them. But basic biology couldn't explain a man who survived being ground zero for an explosion that leveled an island.

Eryn stepped into the room adjacent to quarantine. "General Williams sent a picture. A man tried to shoot him. It's not Faraji. The general wants confirmation we don't know him." Eryn held out her phone.

"No." Aman took the phone and looked at the image. "Faraji works alone. Dad wouldn't trust Basanjo's contacts."

"Kailen didn't recognize him either. He's to pale for Africa. He doesn't get any sun."

Luc looked. "No one I recognize."

"I left my father a message. I told him we weren't in Cardiff or Wales and if Faraji didn't go home, I would post his picture. I avoided saying anything incriminating. Or I would have threatened to turn him over to Interpol."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Keara Sullivan had a serious headache. It wasn't the worst she'd had lately. She held off taking the pills hoping her ability would work. Captain Harkness's actions in Southeast Asia fixed the immediate problem, but not everything. It felt as if something was taunting her. She needed answers.

"You need to lay down." Liam entered the small, dusty library.

"I have to figure this out."

He cross the room slowly. "No. You need to rest."

When Liam touched her, the room spun and disappeared. She found herself standing on a frozen, white landscape. A scream rose in the distance. The ground beneath her shimmered like a pond. A large hand reached through the reflective surface and grabbed her ankle, dragging her into a room with white walls and stainless steel equipment. A man wearing a white parka turned and met her gaze. Red fire flickered behind his gaze. She felt herself burn.

"Keara." Nessa reached through the nightmare. "Follow my voice." The room disappeared in a blinding flash of white.

Keara blinked.

"You're safe."

When her vision cleared, she realized she was laying on the floor in the library across Nessa's lap. "What happened?" Her voice sounded strange.

"You were screaming for half-an-hour."

"Liam?"

"Is scared of women right now." Nessa smiled, brushing hair off Keara's forehead.

"His grandfather served in the British Army during WWII. Something really bad happened in Antarctica in 1948."

General Trefor Williams returned to Four. Between Oliviera's hitman in the area looking for Jack, and the unknown gunman that tried to shoot him, it was better to go home. It was oddly quiet. Liam waited in his office looking stressed.

"Keara's having problems." Liam explained what he knew. "Nessa and Malcolm are in the infirmary."

"Why didn't you call?"

"There isn't anything you can do." Liam unfortunately had a point.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know. She's right about my grandfather serving in WWII. He reportedly died in an accident in 1948."

The general hoped it wasn't another Beaupre situation. "Do you know much about his service?"

"Not much. My grandma has his medals." Liam shook his head. "She outlived three husbands."

Researching service records where medals were issued should be simple. "Strong woman."

"You don't know the half of it. I come from a Catholic family. I refused to join the family business. My father finds out I like men and gave the whole ' _no son of mine speech_.' And what does my elderly, Catholic grandma do? She told him to grow a pair."


	10. Chapter 10

**Splott neighborhood; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Tuesday, August 23, 2020**

Gwen Cooper arrived early morning at a crime scene and parked behind Andy Davidson. She'd coordinated with him after receiving a phone call about the case from Tremayne. From discussions with both men, the case looked like a mugging gone wrong. A man in his early forties had been attacked by a man with a knife and defended himself. The attacker appeared to be a drug user who died from an overdose. She suspected the survivor removed the artifact protecting the attacker from Morpheus and his brothers. According to Tremayne, the survivor was one of Icelus' dreamers. She hadn't met Icelus. His power was somehow associated with nightmares.

Andy approached on the sidewalk. From his expression, something change since they talked. "Dr. Floyd arrived."

"It's not a drug overdose."

"No. Brain hemorrhage. The body has been placed in quarantine for safety. She spoke to the witness and concluded it isn't a disease."

"It's a Torchwood situation. I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure its not a disease?" Andy asked. Cardiff had seen bizarre epidemic previously. She could understand.

"Yeah. The deceased wasn't a mugger. Possible rapist or serial killer, but not a mugger."

Andy grimaced. "Dr. Floyd is this way." He lead her to the secured backyard.

"Mrs. Williams." Dr. Floyd walked over. "I would have called, but Davidson said he already had."

Gwen nodded.

Dr. Floyd lowered her voice. "The man who was attacked assured me it wasn't a disease. I'm required to quarantine anyway."

"It's connected to the man who died from a sand embolism. He is a serial rapist or killer or an accomplice to one or both."

"Are you claiming jurisdiction?"

"Yeah. Clear the body as needed and we'll arrange transfer."

"The witness." Dr. Floyd motioned in his direction. "Is cold. He has some psychological issues."

He was connected to Icelus, Morpheus' brother who gained power from nightmares. That wasn't unexpected. "Thank you."

The dreamer stood to one side, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He looked over as she approached, and she realized what Dr. Floyd meant. The man was bored. He'd been attacked and his attacker died in front of him. There were a lot of possible reactions. Boredom wasn't a normal one.

"Gwen Cooper." He shifted away from the wall. "Finally. The sympathy is tedious."

Unsure what to say, she motioned toward toward her car. They needed to talk, but away from the constables. He walked next to her eying their surroundings as if he expected another attack.

"What are you expecting?" Gwen asked after they climbed into the car.

"There is a group of hunters in the area. It's a type of cult. They target anyone with unnatural abilities."

Gwen had a bad idea. She quickly found her mobile and brought up a picture of the man threatened the general and John yesterday. John was convinced there was something wrong with the situation. The general argued that Jack was the target and therefore it couldn't have been a planned ambush with the general's Rift ability taken into consideration. While she didn't like the idea of trusting John, his argument made sense.

"Does this man look familiar?"

"Yeah. Is he dead?"

"No."

"He needs to be."

"Why?"

"The cult has a very self-serving definition of unnatural. They exempt anyone who meets certain criteria. Which is basically cult membership." The man motioned at the picture. "That guy feeds off Rift energy. A type of psychic vampire."

"How does it work?"

The man shrugged. "I only get information I need."

Gwen dialed Ianto. "Can he sense magic?"

"Not that I know of." He eyed her. "You believe in magic?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat at his desk with Trefor on his lap. Jodi's background check turned up questions but few answers. He had other things to research and inventory to review, but it could wait. Trefor woke from a nightmare in a cuddly mood. He wanted to build a Lego spaceship. The current design looked somewhat like a lopsided elephant, but Trefor was happy.

"How do space ships fly?"

That was a question for Jack. "I don't know."

"I want to be a pilot." Trefor pretended his ship was flying. "I will fight aliens like mum."

Anwen suddenly set her tablet down with a thud on the desk. "Some thing's wrong." She sounded agitated.

Ianto didn't sense anything. "What?"

"I don't know."

His mobile rang moments before the alarm sounded.

John Hart headed back to the infirmary. He checked the prisoner's restraints before leaving. The uneasy feeling about the man hadn't lessened. With nothing solid to support his concerned, he justified taking a few minutes for himself. He spoke to Ken briefly and wished he had a solid answer of when they could go to dinner.

An itchy feeling in the back of his mind started as he poured coffee. He tried dismissing it as restlessness. Lack of sleep made more sense, he concluded, eating a bagel Ianto brought that morning. He hadn't had enough. If he could dismiss his concerns about the prisoner in the infirmary, he'd go home.

The sensation increased as he walked. It felt like someone was trying to read his thoughts. When he started having trouble thinking, he leaned against the wall. His vision blurred.

"Computer, he said, not liking the sound of his voice, "Emergency. Intruder."

Ianto Jones moved Trefor off his lap and stood. He answered his mobile as he headed for the door. A quick conversation with Gwen told him what he already suspected about the alarm. The conversation made him rethink his original ideas.

"The guy in the infirmary is some type of energy vampire." After everything that still sounded like a bad horror movie. "Stay here. Secure the door."

"Ianto," Anwen said nervous, "I can't sense John."

John probably sounded the alarm, Ianto thought as he left his office. The attempted ambush had been staged. Rather than Jack, the general or John was the intended target. John responded to the coffee shop robbery attempt. Which could have been staged also. He doubted he was the target. The goal could have been to test Torchwood's response. If it was connected, the people behind it would have known about John.

Ianto drew his gun and grabbed a stun pellet. The infirmary restraints were difficult to escape but not impossible. The days Jack and John spent high on CN and disabling every lock in the hub taught him that. It also made him wonder how the man intended to escape.

An owl screeched as he neared the hallway to the infirmary. He could only assume it had a similar meaning to owl feathers. Ianto pressed himself to the wall and slowed down. At the end, he crouched down and peered around the corner. John was leaning against the wall. Something about his body language was wrong.

Ianto backed up the hallway and tapped his ear com. John's hearing should have already given Ianto away. "John, is everything all right?"

"Yeah." He sounded drugged.

"Are you still in the infirmary?"

"Yeah."

That wasn't good. "Anwen needs help with one of the maintenance bots. She has a new program design and it caused the bot to malfunction."

"Later." Ianto ended the connection with a tap. One word answers were not normal. When he asked John to help Anwen, responses varied, but he wouldn't dismiss it.

Ianto retreated back up the hallway, trying to think. He stopped and sent a quick text update to Gwen. Taking down John without killing him was complicated. He didn't seem to know Ianto was close. The alarm could have disrupted John's hearing or the person affecting him didn't have complete control.

"What's going on?" Dmitri approached in the hallway with a tablet.

Ianto explained what he knew as he returned his gun to its holster and asked for the computer. Dmitri handed it over and Ianto quickly accessed the bots. He slowed down biomechs with maintenance bots. It would work against John, if the person didn't have access to his memories. Then Ianto remembered the modified stretcher in storage. John's response to it would provide information.

The stretchers were accessible like the maintenance bots. In an emergency, they could be remotely accessed. Months ago, Anwen programmed one to play Magic Carpet Ride when it was active. Ianto deactivated the alarm and sent the stretcher instructions. Then he pulled up the CCTV for the hallway outside the infirmary.

As expected, the storage room door opened and the stretcher slowly emerged. John reacted, moving in uncoordinated jerks to investigate. It gave Ianto an idea. He overrode the stretcher's safety controls. The stretcher bumped John knocking him to the floor, and then moved over him, pinning him to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper stopped outside the parking garage. As much as she wanted information, she couldn't take the man into Torchwood under the circumstances. He was connected to Tremayne somehow. If he wanted layout information, he already had access to it.

"Name. Phone number."

"Bowen Wathan." He recited his mobile number.

"I will call you later. We have a security problem."

Wathan hesitated. "Kill him. He won't show you mercy." Then he opened the door and climbed out.

Gwen continued into the garage. She wondered again about dreamers. Mari, Morpheus' dreamer that Pierro targeted, seemed normal. Tremayne had some in common with Colina Dove. Bowen appeared to be an enforcer. She needed to meet more dreamers to know for sure. Lacene Harpham was another example. Based on what Gwen knew, she suspected Harpham was one of Icelus' dreamers. The question was how to get more information.

Her mobile indicated another text message. Ianto's update left her with more questions.

The situation in the infirmary was much as she expected. Dmitri had sedated the psychic and was prepping him for cryo-stasis. John was laying on a cot looking feverish as Ianto reviewed medical information. Anwen and Trefor sat on a cot next to John watching. Her daughter had an arm around her son. From Anwen's expression, and the occasional glance at the psychic, she agreed with Wathan.

"Anything new? Gwen walked over to John's cot opposite Ianto.

"Only guesses." Ianto looked up. "John's Rift ability is different. Without his connection to Anwen, it doesn't work. When the psychic took control, it disconnected him from Anwen."

"I tried to throw him in the Rift," Anwen said, "I couldn't connect."

"Is the Rift open or closed?" Gwen hadn't thought to ask. They hadn't had a Rift situation recently.

"Closed. I closed it after Uncle Jack fixed the breaches. I hadn't tried to access it since Luc had me open it."

Gwen wondered what that meant. "Could you open it, if you needed to?"

"Possibly."

Trefor leaned against Anwen. "I'll protect you."

Verity Holdsworth said Anwen's connection to the Rift had been disrupted. It was the Sisters' justification for sacrificing Marvyn Tew to trigger Trefor's Rift ability. He needed to be able to protect Anwen. They didn't know enough about Rift abilities or the Rift. They needed leverage with the Sisters to get information. If they could capture one of the remaining members of Pierro's group, they might get information. They could identify possible dreamers from the London sleep center, but that would probably anger Morpheus and his brothers.

"We have a computer." John sounded tired, pushing himself up. "Jack found it in the basement where Baines was killed. The day we _met_ Tremayne." He swung his legs over the edge of the cot and grimaced. "Pierro's group hunts sleepers and is involved in local genetic manipulation. The computer could have information."

Gwen moved over, giving John room. "I forgot about it."

"We had other priorities."

"I can help," Anwen volunteered.

* * *

Gwen Cooper helped Dmitri place the psychic in cryo-stasis. Freezing humans was something she'd never get used to. The various aliens she could easily justify. After repeated problems, she couldn't help but wonder if death wasn't a better option. Although killing Suzie hadn't solve that problem. She had to believe that was an isolated situation. But she doubted she could execute the Talbots even after everything.

She then headed for Jack's office. She needed to review the police reports on the earlier crime scene. Ideally, the deceased had been identified. From there she hoped to find information on what was going on. She didn't like the timing. The psychic showed up after the facility in London was shut down. If the sleep center was somehow involved, it was possible both the general and John were targets.

Which reminded her she needed to call the general and give him an update. They still didn't know why Jeannette was attacked. If the cult accepted those with powers that joined the group, it might motivate them to abduct people with powerful Rift abilities. Without CN, Jeannette was defenseless and made a good target.

The old desk and the archaic furnishings reminded her of how much a contradiction Jack was. He was from the future and had spent most of his life in the past. Most of where he came from and what he'd seen and done were a mystery. Jack liked his secrets. It worked for a long career in Torchwood, but made it difficult for those around him.

She sat and called the general. At some point she'd accepted he was a future version of her three year-old. Occasionally, Trefor stood in a way that made her think of Jack, but that was the end of the similarity. The general wouldn't appreciate the comparison or the fact that he had a lot in common with his father.

"Williams."

"Hey."

"Did you receive the security notification?"

"No. What happened?"

Gwen explained.

"Damn. I didn't realize they existed yet." The general sighed. "They're crazier than white nationalists. They have this idea of normal and anyone who isn't normal needs to die."

"How do we find them?"

"We don't, mum. I need to contact the Refuge and ask for help. Jack helped them take out the entire cult. It's not like the Fellowship Aman established. Those who don't join willingly are generally brainwashed passed the point of rescue."

"I don't like the timing. Jodi's dead. The attack on the police van led you and John into a trap. One of the remaining Pierro group attacked a dreamer this morning."

"With Moss-Probert gone and the sleep center closed, the cult probably thinks no one can stop them."

"Would they have killed Jodi to gain access to Torchwood?"

"I doubt it. I've reviewed John and Ianto's investigation. Jodi was a dirty cop."

An unpleasant thought occurred to her. "Could Jodi be associated with the cult? Her supervisor had concerns about her behavior around the time Bree moved to Cardiff. She could have been recruited."

"Unlikely. Part of the cult's _normal_ is heterosexual. But there are other possibilities. Did she disappear at any time?"

"I still need to call."

Although not a topic she wanted to discuss with the general, it was something she needed to investigate. "Do the names Rhawn Glas or Carne Humphries mean anything?"

The general hesitated. "Glas is a crisis counselor." From his tone, he obviously knew her connection to the woman.

"Jack was investigating rapes and a break-in at a fertility clinic. The remaining members of the Pierro group we know of were committing reproductive crimes."

"Do you want me to take over the investigation?"

Gwen hesitated.

"Mum, I know. I found out as a teenager when I accused Jack… Anyway, I know. It would be easier for me. Nessa can help by calling crisis centers, if we need to."

Gwen reluctantly agreed. "I will send you everything."

"If you need to talk to someone, call Nessa. She won't mind."

After the call ended, Gwen sat and stared at the desk. Interacting with the general was proof of how badly the future version of herself failed her son. The way he talked about his sister, a future version of Anwen, it was obvious that she did everything she could to help him accept himself. She needed to learn from mistakes she hadn't made yet. One more insanity to blame on Torchwood. Except there was hope that her son would have a better life.

Unable to do anything about that problem, she checked her email. Jodi's supervisor was another story. She left a detailed message on the woman's voice mail. If she didn't a call back by tomorrow, she'd try again.

That left reviewing the attack on Bowen Wathan. She'd accepted Tremayne's information on face value, and let Wathan go to quickly. She needed to reconnect and fix those mistakes. The stress was getting to her and making her sloppy. Dr. Floyd's initial notes and the police details, supported information she received from both men.

The dead man had been identified as Thorn Cadawaler. Fingerprints and ID found on the body matched. He had two outstanding warrants involving violence and was under investigation in Birmingham for a hate-motivated attack on a local woman. She couldn't help but wonder if the woman was one of the Sisters. That would fit with what she knew.

She quickly sent Nessa an email to call the Sisters and ask. If Cadawaler did attack one of their members, they would ideally be more willing to provide information. If they were happy he was dead, that would tell them something even if they refused information.

Then she started a background check using Google. She was surprised to find he had a social media account. The publicly available information appeared to be directed toward possible employers. A maintenance and janitorial company caught her attention. She searched recent Torchwood cases for the company, and found two reports. Both the fertility clinic and a background check on Carne Humphries. Reluctantly, she emailed the general with new information. He was right that she couldn't handle the case. She couldn't help but wonder if Jack could handle it. He took Ianto to the meeting with Rhawn and Humphries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Whitchurch Library; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper parked near the entrance. Few cars occupied the car park. A teenage boy held the door open and called her ma'am, making her feel old on top of everything else. Tremayne agreed to meet her in the local history section. Either he didn't expect to many people or it was a joke.

Seeing a group of kids Anwen's age reminded Gwen school was starting soon. With Rhys safely home, Anwen would definitely be going back and would hopefully not argue about it. Whether or not Trefor was returning was a very different problem.

Tremayne was easy enough to find. He chose a table in the back. One elderly man wearing hearing aids in both ears was checking titles a few shelves over. Privacy wouldn't be an issue. She sat across from him.

"Thanks for helping Bowen." Tremayne removed a flash drive from satchel he carried and set it in front of her. "He made a couple calls."

Gwen picked it up. "What is it?"

"Details on the Jodi Hsiung investigation."

"That was quick." It made Gwen suspicious.

"Another dreamer like Bowen has been tracking the situation. Jodi's related to an organized crime family. The other officer that was shot has a price on his head. A big one."

"Why was he tracking it?"

"It's part of his job. Most dreamers aren't New Age hippies."

Gwen nodded. He hadn't answered her question. "Why are you helping me?"

"Staying on Torchwood's good side is beneficial. Unlike Bowen, I have no chance against one of the freaks."

"Do you know anything about the hunters? Or the attack on the police van?"

"The hunters hit the police van. Two for one. They got the two shooters and set-up General Williams and John Hart." Her face must have given her away. "From a distance and on the phone, Williams might be able to impersonate his father. Anyone familiar with Captain Harkness or who can sense energy can tell them apart. Easily."

That was something she had to remember. Before she could think of what to ask Tremayne removed two boxes from a drawstring pouch in his satchel.

"Dream-sharing talismans. Two sets. They're a gift from Morpheus. It's recommended you share one set with Captain Harkness. Sharing dreams can help resolve issues. I wasn't given the details, but I understand there is a shared trauma the two of you need to work out."

Morpheus had mentioned that previously. He called Jack her paramour and mentioned dream-sharing. She may have misunderstood what he was saying. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams hated personal dilemmas. He said he would personally investigate the rapes and fertility clinic case. While he suspected Other Keara's involvement in his conception, the Pierro group likely gave her the idea. Thorn Cadawaler's added another problem directly connecting his mother to the case. Which meant he should focus all his attention on investigating it.

Except Keara had a vision about Liam's grandfather. 1948 suggested a connection to the Arctic Wind disappearance in 1948 and it's reappearance recently during the Rhys investigation. Although he trusted Liam, it was an odd coincidence that Liam's grandfather became part of a Torchwood case after Liam started working for Torchwood.

The general reached for the phone on his desk. He had Dr. Petrescu's number but hadn't needed to call him.

"Morning." The doctor had already adapted an impressive Welsh accent.

"Morning. This is General Williams. Do you have a few minutes? I need to ask about the Arctic Wind mission."

"Did the American provide information?"

"Rex Masterson? No. Jack expected Masterson to arrive with worthless paperwork and he never showed."

Dmitri sounded puzzled. "Why does it matter?"

"Another case is potentially connected."

"Ask."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Not much to tell. Jack and I were aboard the American icebreaker Arctic Wind in 1948. We were investigating the disappearance of an American science team that was reported by Russians in the area. The captain was changing course to New Zealand because of a possible typhoon. We were between New Zealand and Tasmania and that's the wrong area for typhoons. An experienced sailor was concerned and carrying a Bible around."

"Why was Torchwood involved?"

"I don't know. There was unexplained readings that could have been a ship trapped in the ice. If there was a space ship, it would have been found by now." Dmitri paused. "There was a previous Torchwood investigation. One of the survivors was sane. Two of them weren't."

"Thank you." The general took a moment to think. "Have you reviewed a list of the people from Atmore?"

"No."

"Mum or Ianto can show you. Please look it over."

"What are you expecting to find?"

"I don't know. I don't like coincidences and unknowns." The call ended after pleasantries.

The general reviewed the list again. Yaffe served in the British military during WWII and emigrated to the Middle East during the founding of Israel. From what he'd said, he'd been in Israel before being taken by Atmore. The only other person near WWII was Natosha Gordieva of Russia based entirely on Rhys' observations. She refused to provide information. Rhys suspected she was Russian military.

Gordieva was a question mark for several reasons. As the others were indirectly connected to Torchwood, it implied she was to. But they had no information. His mother and Jack searched Torchwood records for her and found nothing. He wasn't aware of any Russian Torchwood agents. There wasn't a lot of activity to investigate in Russia. The Tunguska flatted forest in the early 1900s and a gas fire that has burned for forty years in what used to be the USSR.

Unsure what else to try, he asked Liam to the office. He tended to look like he was called to the principal's office when he stepped into the doorway. He wasn't sure if that meant he was intimidated or wanted a spanking. It could be neither or both with Liam.

"I've been looking into your grandfather's possible connection to Torchwood." Military records from 1948 would be possible to get, under most circumstances, but would be time consuming. "Do you have any Russian family?" The general asked as Liam sat across from him.

"Not that I know of. My cousin married a Scottish woman and a great aunt married a Norwegian man, I think."

"Do you know if your grandfather's service involved the Russian military?"

Liam shrugged. "Why?"

"The Arctic Wind disappeared in 1948. Your grandfather died in 1948. Atmore had a Russian military woman who refused to provide any information about herself who might have served in WWII." The general paused. "Keara said something bad happened in Antarctica in 1948 that somehow connected to your grandfather. The Arctic Wind was investigating the disappearance of American scientists reported by Russians in 1948."

"Grandma might know. Grandpa's dress uniform and medals might tell you something." Liam thought of something. "Grandpa fought in the British army in WWII. Ireland was neutral."


	13. Chapter 13

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat at his desk with Trefor while trying to review inventory. He was bored and wanted attention, reminding Ianto again of his biological father. Trefor didn't like being ignored. Anwen helped John evaluate the mainframe on the work table instead of entertain her brother. Ianto didn't want to try the playpen. It had been rough for days, and he suspected there was a problem with Rhys. Which more than justified Trefor's need for attention.

The door opened and Dmitri entered with a late lunch followed by Gwen. He set the bags on John's desk as no one was using it. It was ridiculous to be annoyed, Ianto told himself. After the coffee shop situation, he should be happy someone else was running errands. Except it was his job.

Gwen walked over and stood across his desk from him. She had a tablet, notebook and pen. "Would you talk to Bree? Rhys is expecting me home." She glanced at her watch. "Soon."

Ianto nodded. "Do we have anything on a security threat?"

"No. Why?"

"Bree could use sunlight and fresh air."

"Not a good idea."

Ianto lifted Trefor off his lap and stood. "He needs something to do."

"Dmitri," Gwen said, "Do you play chess?"

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly.

Ianto crouched down in front of Trefor. "Bree's friend was hurt. I need to talk to her."

Trefor nodded.

"Be nice to Dmitri."

Trefor hesitated before nodding again.

Ianto crossed the room. "If chess doesn't work, try checkers. It's in the desk drawer."

"Is he telekinetic?" Dmitri handed him two bags.

"No." Ianto opened the bags quickly. "If he wants his building blocks, ask Anwen how the playpen works."

"Playpen?"

"It's the modified ballistic shield in the far corner. He throws blocks."

Dmitri's expression was priceless. Ianto smiled, stepping into the hallway. Dmitri would probably volunteer to feed the Weevils before agreeing to watch one of the kids again.

* * *

Bree Nelson sat at the small table in the former alchemy lab trying to read a psychology magazine on her ereader. She couldn't focus. Education and experience told her she was in the denial stage of grief. Her symptoms were textbook. As were the absurd ideas she should be able to overcome the process because she had survived loss before or because she was a psychiatrist. Understanding it didn't make it easier no matter how much she wanted it to.

The door chimed and the intercom on the door activated. She could only guess the com system was for privacy reasons. Gwen warned Bree about accidentally walking in on Jack and Ianto, making her wonder how many times Gwen had that unfortunate experience.

"I have lunch," Ianto said.

"Come in." She was surprised it was Ianto. After her reaction to his PTSD explanation, it was a strange choice.

The door slid open as the com shut off. "Sorry for the late lunch."

"It's all right. Dmitri set up a coffee pot in the corner and a stocked the mini fridge."

Ianto looked uneasy crossing the room. She wondered who'd ask questions, and expected Jack. From what she overheard, Rhys was back and Gwen was probably focused on putting her family back together. She wondered about Jack's absence.

"Dmitri went for lunch."

That didn't explain the signs of depression. "Is it edible?"

Ianto smiled. "I hope so." He set the bags on the table.

"You were volunteered to ask questions?"

"Gwen has plans with Rhys." Ianto unpacked the bags. "She thought I was a better choice than Dmitri."

Which really made Bree wondered. If Gwen was in charge, Jack wasn't there. "Does this mean Dmitri's babysitting?"

"Somewhat." Ianto headed for the min fridge. "Trefor's bored. Anwen and John are reviewing a computer system."

"John's babysitting." She realized he hadn't mention Kylia. If something happened to Jack or Kylia, Ianto wouldn't be functional, nevertheless both.

"Yeah. I explained the playpen. He won't agree to babysit again." Ianto grabbed a bottle of water. "Do you want something to drink."

"No. I have coffee."

Ianto returned to the table. "We have news." He settled into a chair across from her. "Jodi was under investigation when she died."

"I know." It hurt just hearing about it.

"John had difficulty determining why." Ianto hesitated.

"Tell me."

"Jodi appears connected to organized crime."

"No."

"We haven't found anything conclusive. But there are problems with her background. One source claims she's related to an organized crime family with ties to London."

"No. Jodi wouldn't use her badge for free coffee." The one time someone offered her a free meal because she was in uniform, she insisted on paying.

Ianto took a moment. "Did you notice anything about her behavior after you moved to Cardiff?"

Bree shook her head. "No."

"You said her mother acted crazy, claiming someone brainwashed her. Did she specify your relationship?"

"No."

"There is a note about strange behavior on Jodi's Scotland Yard file around the time you moved to Cardiff."

Bree shook her head. "The distance was difficult. Her mother wanted her to marry a doctor. A male doctor."

"Did her mother say that in front of you?"

"No."

Ianto handed Bree the notebook and pen. "Write down any of Jodi's family that you met."

Bree wrote down Jodi's mother and brothers. She couldn't think of anyone else Jodi mentioned. "Her father and grandparents died."

"Jodi's mother lives in London Chinatown? Do you know why?"

Bree shrugged. "She's Chinese." She couldn't help but wonder where Ianto was going. She'd envisioned the inevitable conversation, but expected very different questions.

"How many people are you related to in Scotland?"

Bree stared at him as she realized what he was saying. "A lot. I couldn't make a list."

"Is there any reason we can't find Jodi's extended family?"

"I don't know."

"Bree, Jodi was probably guilty. The odd background, a behavior change, a restricted investigation into her police conduct, her death and the probable connection to another constable being shot." Ianto paused. "What we need to know is anything you can remember that could provide a lead or an explanation."

The only thing that came to mind was bad given what Ianto was saying. "Jodi was angry when I resigned. I thought it was because I didn't tell her and it affected our income. She didn't make enough for the flat I chose. I assured her I had savings and would find another job." Bree shook her head. "Jodi insisted I apologize to Jack and ask for my job back."

"Did you discuss work with Jodi?"

"Some." Bree leaned forward, setting her face in her hands.

"Did she ask questions about Torchwood."

"Sometimes."

"Did Jodi know what happened to your parents?"

That startled her. She looked up. "Why?"

"Jack was part of this office when your family was killed. Torchwood took over the case. He's kept tabs on you since then."

"That's not possible." Bree shook her head. "I'd remember."

"Do you know that your brother's body was exhumed?"

"Yeah. A schizophrenic vagrant."

"Did Jodi ask about your family?"

"Yeah. We met while I was working with survivors of a plane crash. She was attending a group meeting because her father died. It's how we met."

"I need you to write down anything you remember about the group. We need to confirm she attended."


	14. Chapter 14

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Jack Harkness woke and immediately wondered where he was. He was lying on an infirmary cot wearing scrubs. It was similar to the hub, but smelled different and didn't have a Nanogene station. He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. From the way he felt, it didn't take much to realize he'd died again. The immediate questions were how and why.

The door opened and Aman stepped into the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I died."

"Do you remember the island or the explosion?"

Jack nodded as his thoughts cleared. "The quantum entanglement device." He paused. "How long was I out?

"Six days."

"I need to contact Ianto."

Aman removed his mobile from his pants pocket. "Eryn notified Gwen we recovered you." He crossed the room.

"Thanks." Jack accepted the phone and checked the time before quickly dialing the familiar number.

"Jones."

Jack smiled. "Ianto…"

"You're back." He sounded relieved.

"Yeah. How are you?" Jack asked.

"Better now."

"Good. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I miss you."

They exchanged "I love yous" and the call ended.

"What did I miss?" Jack handed the mobile back to Aman.

"After the explosion, Luc and Kailen worked with Namir at Atmore. Rhys is back home. Those who were from this year went home. The rest are in Nigeria. A woman named Miriam from the Refuge and Dawn from Atmore are having a power struggle over whose in charge. Idrissa wants to knock their heads together."

Jack slid off the cot and tested his ability to stand. Returning from the dead was nothing new. The type and severity of injury often affected what condition he woke up in. It felt different from the explosion that destroyed the hub during the 456 situation. He regained consciousness before he was fully healed. This time he was not only healed, he felt rejuvenated.

"The device leveled the entire island," Aman said. "It was for terra forming not a power source. The island was transformed similar to Atmore with plants and animals. Luc is working on figuring out how."

Jack didn't envy Luc faced with a puzzle that defied everything he understood about reality. "How did I get here?"

Aman explained Kailen's drone modifications and the extraction.

"That could be useful for difficult rescues."

"Kailen has to work on the design first. The current recovery process would traumatize the living."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams sat on the floor reading a text from Wynne. She'd quickly realized she had nothing to contribute to evaluating the computer. When her phone chimed, she checked her messages and left it to John. Wynne was shopping with her mother, and sent a picture. Anwen couldn't help but laugh. The mini dress was hideous. Her mum wouldn't wear anything that trashy.

Trefor walked over as she was texting a message and nudged her foot. "Legos."

"Hold on." Anwen finished her response and stood. "Spaceship?"

He nodded.

Anwen followed him around John and the work bench. Dmitri was returning a checkers game to the box. From his expression, she could only guess Trefor beat him. Losing to a three year-old was never fun. Having met an older version of her brother, it made sense. He was already showing signs of being a tactical genius. Without having met the general, she wouldn't have realized it.

Dmitri spoke to John quietly before heading out. When the door closed behind him, Trefor said, "He's weird."

"Some adults don't understand kids."

Trefor nodded.

Anwen was helping Trefor build his spaceship when the office door opened. It looked like a cross between a Star Wars vehicle and an elephant, but he liked it.

Anwen looked back at Ianto. He seemed emotional. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ianto stopped by John. "I talked to Jack. He's in Nova Scotia."

John nodded, his focus remaining on a diagnostic tool he was using.

After six days, Anwen was wondering if Jack was hurt. Both her mother and Ianto were acting strange. "He's okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be back soon."

Ianto set Trefor back on his lap. "How's your school work?"

"Still boring." Anwen grumbled as she stood and headed back toward her desk. Halfway across the room, a familiar sensation told her Jack was back. "Why is Uncle Jack on the pier?"

"Portal device." Ianto set Trefor on the desk for a moment before standing and lifting him again.

* * *

Ianto Jones carried Trefor through the hallways toward the big door. Anwen kept whatever questions she had to herself as she followed behind him. They hadn't said much about Jack and the island. She'd been there when Jack left for Nova Scotia. Ianto suspected Gwen held out explaining Jack's absence until they knew what happened.

Jack stepped into the main area wearing over-sized scrubs and no shoes as Ianto enter from the other side. Ianto couldn't help but remember rescuing Jack from the government after the hub was blown up. The explosion destroyed his clothes. The people holding him prisoner had left him to regenerate in a body bag. The device explosion must have been as bad.

Ianto set Trefor down next to Anwen and hurried across the room. Jack held out his arms and Ianto hugged him. Jack wrapped his around Ianto and kissed the top of his head.

"What are you wearing?" Anwen approached, holding her brother's hand.

"Spare clothes. Mine were damaged."

"Your coat is still on the coat rack at home."

"I need to change," Jack said. "Do I have clothes here?"

"Yeah. I did laundry." Ianto remembered where they kept their clothes. "Bree is in the alchemy lab." He added quietly, "Jodi died."

"I need an update."

"We'll be with John in the office." Anwen turned, still holding Trefor's hand, and headed back across the room.

Ianto set his head against Jack's chest again. "It's been a bad week. Kylia went home. Jodi was killed. A psychic vampire was loose in the hub earlier." Ianto tried for humor. "We have security footage of John losing a fight with a stretcher."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Wednesday, August 24, 2020**

Gwen Cooper stood in the doorway separating the bathroom from the kids' room. Anwen was entertaining Trefor by telekinetically juggling blocks in the center of their room. Gwen again marveled at her daughter. Anwen had never once complained about Trefor. When Gwen was finally able to cope with the pregnancy, they shopped for baby things. More than once she got the impression Anwen was trying to help with the depression. She didn't understand it had nothing to do with being pregnant. It wasn't a conversation they could have. After meeting the general, Anwen had to know who Trefor's father was. At some point, Anwen would ask. It was surprising she hadn't already.

Trefor giggled as Gwen's mobile rang. It was still on the bedside table where she left it to charge last night. Seeing Rhawn's name didn't help her nerves.

"Morning."

"Sorry to call. I have a witness and some CCTV footage. She won't talk to Captain Harkness."

Gwen checked her watch. 8 AM. Rhys wouldn't like the change of plans or the fact that she needed to talk to Jack and Ianto. Going alone was a bad idea. Jack probably knew about the coffee shop by now and wouldn't want Ianto going anywhere. Even if Rhawn hadn't specifically mentioned Jack, there were to many problems with them working together.

"Does she need protection?"

"Yeah. She needs to be relocated quietly."

Gwen wondered what that meant. "I need to make arrangements. You've met Ianto? Would it be an issue if he came with me. I'm the only woman in the local office right now."

"I'll figure it out."

"Thanks." The call ended.

Gwen headed for the kitchen, knowing it would cause an argument.

Rhys eyed the phone in her hand. "What now?"

"Rhawn called. She has a witness that won't talk to Jack."

"Did you tell the kids?" He made it sound like an accusation. At the volume of Rhys' anger, she suspected already knew. They could probably hear him in the other room.

"I was telling you first."

Anwen walked toward the kitchen as she had for other arguments. While she had no problem with her younger brother no matter what he did, her view of Rhys was very different. Before finding out her connection to Torchwood and her Rift ability, she'd been tentative about challenging her father's behavior. She'd been uneasy about mentioning Cadic, his ex-wife and the reason for Rhys' latest jealousy. A lot had happened since than. When Rhys returned from Atmore, she had no patience and directly challenged him.

"Ms. Glas needs you?" Anwen's fists were balled and she was struggling with her temper. Nothing was flying, at least.

"Yeah."

"Me and Trefor can keep dad out of trouble."

Gwen wondered what she was missing. "Have fun."

Anwen nodded and headed back for her room.

"What was that?" Rhys asked.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know." She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

She was half way up the stairs when she realized Anwen not only had been eavesdropping, but that she knew about Rhawn. Gwen hadn't mentioned Rhawn's last name. It hadn't occurred to Gwen that Anwen would find the case. The inevitable conversation would be sooner rather than later.

A thought that did little for her nerves as she approached Jack and Ianto's flat. With the possibility that Jack wouldn't return, she impulsively kissed him. He'd kissed her back. Then walked away without a word. She suspected Ianto knew. Which didn't make it any easier.

Gwen knocked. Jack answered wearing a white undershirt with uniform pants and his suspenders hanging on either side. He motioned her inside.

"Rhawn Glas called. She has a witness and some evidence. She called me because the witness won't talk to you."

Jack walked over the table and an open laptop. "You're not going alone."

"No. I was hoping Ianto would go with me."

"I could." Ianto was making a point to clean the counter. Anwen had mentioned he'd do that when anxious.

Which probably explained why Jack walked away from her. "Will you meet me in the car park. Ten minutes?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Jack Harkness walked into the kitchen as Gwen left. He ran his hands over the outside of Ianto's arms. When he didn't react badly, Jack set his forehead to back of Ianto's head.

"Why?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Impulse."

"I know why you kissed Gwen. Why do you stay? Gwen would leave Rhys for you."

"I love you."

Ianto shook his head slight. "I don't understand."

"I'm not leaving." Asking for forgiveness was not something Jack had had to do often.

"Why? Is it guilt?"

"No." Jack let the silence sit for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do. The recording said I ruin our relationship."

"We don't know where that recording came from," Jack argued. "Kylia was from another universe."

"What am I suppose to accept?"

Jack stood straight, withdrew his hands to Ianto's elbow's and applied light pressure encouraging Ianto to turn. Ianto hesitated a moment before turning around. "I love you. When I came to in Nova Scotia, I thought of you. Only you."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Whatever is between you and Gwen has to be resolved."

"It started again…" Jack hesitated. "After we were drugged. After Gwen's therapy and Trefor was born." He paused. "The attraction faded years ago. I held on after you… went. Gwen didn't." Jack lightly rubbed Ianto's arms.

Ianto looked at him. "Did you and Gwen ever talk about what happened?"

"No."

"You need to."

* * *

Ianto Jones joined Gwen in the car. It was bad timing. He was stressed and outright asked Jack about Gwen. The uncertainty and the self-doubt had him questioning his thoughts and words. While he wanted to dismiss the jealousy and the anxiety, it was a valid concern. Albeit one he'd successfully ignored for the most part. Or maybe he hadn't gone there because a part of him knew the only person Jack would leave him for was Gwen.

Gwen started the car. "Are you up for this?"

"Yeah." He had to be. If Rhawn Glas called, the witness was a rape victim. Torchwood rarely investigated rapes. It was probably connected to the remaining Pierro group or the unexplained trap that resulted in Jack and Gwen being drugged for three days.

The ride to the medical complex that included Glas' crisis center was long and quiet. He stared out the passenger side window, wondering if he'd overreacted. There was a possibility the explosion would kill Jack. With Rhys unreachable, and Jack risking his life, Ianto could understand an impulsive kiss. Except he was sure it wasn't the first time. He'd walked in on tense moments. Their behavior after being trapped in the Cardiff police station as a result of Meyler's rampage said something changed. One of many things after Nessa broke the emotional CN connection between Jack and the general. The real dilemma, Ianto suspected, was his usual approach. He didn't want to press his luck. Before he left, they'd argued. He wanted a committed relationship even knowing it wasn't possible. A lot happened between the 456 and future Torchwood returning him. But Jack was still Jack. A problem for another time, Ianto concluded, as Gwen found a space in the car park.

"I need to call Rhawn and ask how she wants to do this. The main crisis center doesn't allow men. There is a separate section for male victims. Another for couples and parents."

"Are all right?"

"No. Under other circumstances, Bree would be doing this." Gwen sighed. "I wanted to ask Nessa."

"You still can."

"The witness needs protective custody."

Which meant sending her to Ireland or Nigeria. As he was usually the one reacting irrationally, he wasn't sure what to say. "Have you contacted the general?"

"No."

Ianto reached out and took Gwen's hand. "You're not thinking clearly."

Gwen sat back, nodding slightly.

"Will the witness talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"Please call and ask."


	16. Chapter 16

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams reviewed Torchwood files from the late 1940s and early 1950s. Even with Torchwood's access to alien technology there wasn't a lot known about Antarctica. The cultural differences required interpretation of some information. From what he could tell, there were questions about Rift-like activity in Nigeria and the southern New Zealand/Tasmania area. There were other oddities suggesting aliens or artifacts arrived in unknown ways. Nothing explained the Atmore Preserve or why the facility wasn't listed. The lack of information reminded him they hadn't figured out the problem with the Falklands yet.

Liam knocked on the door frame. "I found something."

"What?"

"Something I hope is wrong." Liam crossed the office and sat across from the general. "I looked up the method Ianto uses in Cardiff for tracking business connections. He gets customer lists for suppliers. One of his lists connects the fertility clinic and two local doctor's offices. A furniture company connects the fertility clinic to a shipping company based in Ireland. That shipping company is connected to a medical equipment company in Belfast." Liam took a moment. "I checked ownership of the various companies. The equipment company, shipping company and parent company of the Cardiff clinic are connected to a company in London." Liam passed the tablet across the desk. "The company in London makes sizable charity donations, including that Philomena shelter I thought could be connected to the Sisters. Janne Talbot is connected to one charity organization in London."

"That's impressive research."

"It gets worse. Ianto included a note about research groups targeting the homeless and illegal immigrants. The charity connecting the London company with Janne Talbot is for the homeless. The promotional materials offer a family atmosphere for those who have no family." Liam looked miserable. "Tell me I didn't find what it looks like I found."

An endless supply of victims no one is looking for. "What kind of shipping company?"

"Air, land and sea. Ireland and England with connections in France."

The general nodded. He needed to coordinate with Jack. Moss-Probert, the Heritage Foundation and Pierro's group were luring victims using different research projects. Moss-Probert specifically targeted the homeless. That's where they found Miriam. If Liam was right, the general needed to call her.

"Tell me I didn't stumble on human-trafficking." Liam shook his head.

"I don't know. I need to make some calls."

* * *

Nessa Dove eyed a new store's website. With all the crazy since February, she hadn't had much time to shop. Returning to college to finish her business degree meant she was resuming her life. Shopping sounded good. Although Jeannette opted for home school, there was no reason she shouldn't have new clothes. Which made her think of Malcolm. Beyond his uniform, he didn't care if he was wearing cheap jeans and t-shirts. All he needed was decent sneakers.

She realized she'd forgotten Molly. Nessa hadn't even thought to ask if Molly had her own money. Since Trefor did background checks on all of them, he'd know. Money was a touchy subject. Her, Malcolm and Jeannette's parents were willing to sell one or all of them. Molly's might have done the same. Another question to ask Trefor. Nessa wasn't even sure her bother and Molly were dating. Which didn't exactly matter. If Molly needed an allowance, she needed an allowance. Nessa decided she'd talk to Liam. If nothing else, he had less shame and would actually ask Molly. Although knowing Malcolm, he probably set it up already.

Her mobile rang as she was eying shoes. "Morning."

"Good morning," Ianto sounded stressed. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No." Trefor didn't sleep much last night. He was restless and finally went back to his office about 5 AM.

"There is a possibility we have a witness that needs protective custody. Anonymous women's shelter, possibly a convent. I don't know if she's Catholic. Somewhere secure where they can keep secrets that has no men."

"Domestic, rape, both?"

"Rape. I don't have details yet."

"I'll ask Trefor." She didn't think he had anything in place for protection other than moving the person into Four as he did with her family and Molly. "Nigeria is a better option, but the facility obviously has men."

"See what you can find out."

"Wait a minute. Who's with you?"

"Gwen."

"No. She can't handle that."

"I know. Bree's not an option. Her girlfriend was murdered."

"Do you at least know the details? Do not subject Gwen to a similar situation," Nessa emphasized.

"I won't."

Nessa set her laptop on the bedside table and headed for Trefor's office.

* * *

 **(rape crisis center;) Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones climbed out of Gwen's car in the medical complex car park. She stood on the opposite side. He'd waited until she'd finished her conversation with Rhawn Glas. Gwen was never one to sit back and let someone else do the work even when it was necessary.

"Nessa is not sure what they can offer. Nigeria might be the better option."

Gwen shook her head slightly. "They don't have a doctor or a psychiatrist."

"Will the witness speak to me?"

"Maybe. Rhawn will meet you at the door."

Ianto headed across the car park wondering what he was walking into. He remembered his shoulder holster as he reached the door. He need to make sure it wasn't visible. Rhawn Glas opened the door as he approached, looking much the same as the day he met her. She wore a short sleeve green blouse buttoned and jeans. Scars were visible on her forearms. He wondered if she revealed her scars as a type of proof that she understood.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem." Ianto followed her down the hallway.

The walls were pastel colors and the paintings were peaceful and feminine. Doors were simple brown with plaques and sometimes message boards. None had windows or personal information. Fire alarms and emergency equipment had cameras above them. There were no building schematics or signs. Sections required IDs and had security cameras.

"We're entering the couples/parents area through an employee entrance. This section is for family therapy. Loved ones don't always understand. Male victims often have a hard time. Either it's believed they should have been able to defend themselves or worse there is this idea that guys never say no and therefore it wasn't rape."

Ianto nodded. He got the impression she meant Jack.

She stopped in front of a door labeled conference. "The witness agreed to speak with you. She may have changed her mind."

"I understand."

"Keep your voice down. No sudden moves." Rhawn Glas opened the door slowly.

The conference room had a love seat and three arm chairs. Folding chairs were stacked in one corner. The walls and carpet were neutral shades of blue and green. A framed park scene hung above the love seat. The woman looked terrified, sitting in an armchair in the far corner knees pulled to her chest. Her small size and baggy sweatshirt clothes made her look child-like.

"I'm Ianto Jones with Torchwood." He stayed by the door and hoped his voice carried across the room.

"This is Sioned Bonner." Rhawn moved toward the woman.

"Ma'am. I need to ask why you requested Torchwood."

Ms. Bonner spoke quietly.

"Her rapist fits the known pattern discussed the day we met."

"Evidence was mentioned. Does that identify the man?"

Ms. Bonner nodded.

"She has CCTV footage."

That meant she needed protection unless it could be determined the man was not one of the remaining members of the Pierro group. "Can I see it?"

Ms. Bonner handed Rhawn a laptop from behind her.

Rhawn opened it, walking back across the room. "This is one copy of the video. We back-up all videos in different locations."

Ianto hoped that was for Ms. Bonner's benefit. "Thank you." Clear CCTV footage with time and date stamp were soon visible on the screen. He held it in front of him. The rapist wore a police uniform and resembled Thorn Cadawaler, the man that attacked Bowen Wathan in Splott. Kailen would ideally be able to run facial recognition. Ianto checked the time and date. It happened hours after Cadawaler was already dead.

"This is enough for Torchwood jurisdiction. Gwen is waiting in the car and can transport to Torchwood. Is there any reason to believe a short drive wouldn't be safe?"

"No." Ms. Bonner's was barely audible.

"Would it be easier if I didn't ride with you?"

"Yeah." She nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Wednesday, August 24, 2020**

Jack Harkness sat in his office reviewing a ridiculous police report sent earlier that morning. The rat squad, as John had been calling the police department that investigated constables, had uncovered Bree's name change during the initial investigation into Jodi Hsiung's activities. At some point, it was concluded that Bree killed her family and Torchwood covered it up. There was no explanation of how or why anyone came to that conclusion. Nothing in the original police reports or the Torchwood investigation even suggested it. According to his own notes, he'd been tasked with evaluating Bree.

He researched paranormal phenomena. Some paranormal researchers attribute poltergeist activity to emotionally unstable preadolescent children. Female children were often suspected for heightened emotions or investigative bias. Psychokinesis was considered more likely by those researchers than ghosts. Jack didn't believe in ghosts until his experience with the House of the Dead. Even then he wasn't sure what he experienced. Psychic powers made more sense. Although Bree's family believed their home was haunted, there was nothing to support it. Torchwood investigators from London evaluated the house for everything including ghosts. Bree even underwent psychic testing. The extensive investigation found nothing.

The odd exhumation of Bree's brother's remains brought the case to Torchwood's attention again. A homeless man that may have been schizophrenic was blamed. While that explanation was given to Scotland Yard, and Bree, Torchwood came to a different conclusion. Digging up a grave was not simple. The man confessed, claiming an ancient being told him to do it. While the Torchwood investigator concluded the homeless man witnessed something he didn't understand, and was possibly coerced, resulting in his account of the damaged grave. What wasn't included in the official account was that the skeletal remains found by the police department were not Bree's brother. DNA confirmed the body belonged to a missing teenage runaway from Birmingham. The bones were the right size and gender with no obvious differences.

The desk phone rang. "Harkness."

"Mr. Harkness, this is Trent Shone of the Cardiff Police Department."

"Captain Harkness," Jack corrected knowing the slight was intentional.

"You have no military record."

"I have no record at all, DC Shone." Jack only recently got a driver's license because he needed official identification.

"From what I can find, you have no oversight."

Jack imagined briefly explaining he answered to The Doctor. "Different chain of command."

"Right. I contacted London and asked for your superior. Your interference in police investigations needs to stop. Except no one knows who you answer to."

"Torchwood was established by Queen Victoria. Since then, those involved with Torchwood keep it to themselves unless they have no choice. My office was exposed to the world when a rogue government agency attacked it trying to prevent me and my team from doing our job. We were still able to resolve the 456 situation, without sacrificing children, despite that interference. It should be more than enough to explain why we don't advertise." Jack took a moment to compose himself. Steven died that day to save the world.

"If Torchwood was destroyed, as reports claimed, how is it still there?"

"It rebuilt itself." The explain worked better than explaining future Torchwood editing the past.

"Right. _Captain_ Harkness, Torchwood is not exempt from law enforcement. Your attempts to protect Dr. Nelson and interfere in yet another investigation have failed. An arrest warrant has been issued. She is to be presented immediately."

"Torchwood has not interfered with anything. Had we known immediately there was an issue with Jodi Hsiung, it's likely we could have prevented her death." Jack took a moment. He shouldn't be explaining to a mundane police officer that a small child didn't kill her parents. "The report I received pertaining to the investigation into Bree Nelson is inaccurate at best. Bree was cleared of any involvement in the death of her parents by both Cardiff PD and Torchwood. Any warrant based on revising past files to fit a vendetta or bias is invalid. Bree has been relocated for her own safety." Jack could picture the look on Shone's face. "I will be filing a report on your actions."

"Where is Dr. Nelson?"

"Safe." Portal devices were used to relocate Bree and Sioned Bonner to Nigeria a couple hours earlier. Idrissa made arrangements quickly and without complaint.

"We will arrest any so-called Torchwood agents for obstructing justice."

"If you attempt to arrest any of my people on false allegations, DC Shone, you will find yourself in a UNIT cell. Interfering with matters of national security is not taken lightly."

Shone ended the call.

The next few calls weren't fun. He contacted the local head of the police department and explained the situation to a lackey. The young man's response involved the PD supporting Shone's actions. He then contacted London. The woman said everyone was busy but she could transfer him to voice mail. He left a detailed message. Than he called UNIT. Jack preferred not to have UNIT show up and arrest Shone, but there might not be another option. Shone was threatening interference with multiple Torchwood investigations.

Then he sent a text message. Everyone needed to come to the office and wait until it was resolved. Ken would ask that someone call his boss. Once Rhys calmed down, Jack needed to see if Ken could work at Williams Haulage. Dmitri slept in the infirmary last night in case Bree or Sioned needing anything. Ianto thankfully was already there. John responded that Ken hadn't gone to work yet and they were be there soon. Gwen responded that Rhys refused to come into the office and was arguing with bringing the kids. Jack figured that would last until Anwen got involved.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Bree Nelson stood in a beautiful meditation room decorated in African art and potted tropical plants. A skylight bathed the room in natural light. A small, adjacent room offered kitchen basics. Sioned opted to sit in a far corner concealed by greenery. Having recently experienced her own tragedy, accepting a patient was a bad idea and potentially an ethics violation. But having someone who needed her helped was a good distraction from Jodi's death.

The door slid opened. Miriam remained in the hall and motioned to her. "I will be right back."

"A representative from the Refuge arrived," Miriam said quietly. "Are you familiar with Moss-Probert?"

"Yes." From reviewing reports with Gwen, she knew the corporation abducted Miriam and experimented on her.

"Jodi was connected to a competing corporation based out of Hong Kong called Red Lotus. There appears to be an organized crime connection, but the company's primary focus appears to be combining ancient knowledge with alien technology."

Bree still couldn't picture Jodi doing anything illegal.

"The Refuge has questions. No one suspects you of anything."

"I would have seen it."

Miriam took a moment. "Unlike the Cardiff police department, no one here is jumping to conclusions. Jodi was connected to the Red Lotus. What if anything she did as a result is still under investigation."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness rested his bent elbows on the desk, twined his fingers together and rested his head against his hands. The stupidity was getting to him. Rhys' attitude was at least understandable. Shone was on a power trip. Jack would need to find alternative ways to investigate, if Shone wasn't dealt with quickly.

Ianto entered the office from the back carrying a large mug of coffee a few minutes later. While his anger faded after the kiss conflict, it was worrisome. His behavior changed after meeting with Rhawn Glas and Sioned Bonner yesterday. It reminded Jack of February. Except Ianto's actions weren't contradictory and there was no indication he was blaming himself for anything. Yet he'd hovered since they woke offering coffee and chores suggesting otherwise.

"Thanks." Jack accepted the mug. He set it down on his left and patted the desk on his right.

Ianto sat looking uneasy.

Jack set a hand on Ianto's knee. "What happened yesterday at the crisis center?"

Ianto hesitated. "Seeing Ms. Bonner made me realize how bad the situation for you and Gwen must have been. Gwen couldn't enter the building more than three years later."

"I dealt with it." Jack felt guilty until Gwen could handle being in the same room with him.

"No." Ianto paused. "The issue with Gwen is part of it. Trefor is a reminder. You spend time with him, but rarely talk about the fact that you're his father."

"That has to do with Rhys. He was more understanding than I expected. But he didn't want me involved in family events."

"The general is what happens when his family kept secrets. It's not just you and Gwen. Trefor at some point is going to start wondering why he's different." Ianto sets a hand on Jack's. "I've been there. When Rhiannon found out about us, I didn't want to admit it. From the general, we know Trefor will have difficulties accepting himself. He needs to be told before he starts thinking he isn't _normal_."


	18. Chapter 18

**(St. Philomena shelter); Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams parked beyond the shelter's secured car park and reconsidered. If there was any chance the facility was connected with a human-trafficking network, he didn't want Nessa exposed to it. He kept telling himself that if the organization was connected, they were likely involved in the attack on Jeannette.

He removed a portal device from his pocket and held it out to Nessa. "This is a portal device. If you need to get out, place it over your hand and picture where you want to go. Try for an area just outside Four."

Nessa eyed the device before pocketing it. "I've heard the same rumors Liam has about this place. It's not popular with the overly religious. I haven't heard anything bad."

"They offer relocation."

"Yeah. It can be ugly when a woman is in a domestic violence situation and her family won't support her leaving. There are similar charities in Wales and England. It's not unusual."

"I need to investigate."

Nessa sighed. "Have you ever been in a woman's shelter before?"

"Once. It was a hostage situation involving a mentally impaired biomech and several nuns."

"Is that why you think I'm in danger?"

The general smiled. "Never underestimate nuns with audio-video equipment."

Nessa smiled. "Do I want to know?"

The general took a moment. "It's no different than clubbing or dating. If it looks bad, get out."

"Just remember I'm better at reading people than you are."

He couldn't forget the day the day they met. He'd been checking on her safety because of a Torchwood investigation in Cardiff. She'd seen through his awkward comments waiting in line for coffee.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four**

Liam Dougherty replaced the receiver on Trefor's desk phone. The conversation with the local Garda made him wonder. The misunderstanding over Captain Harkness using a tranquilizer gun to sedate Jeannette had been resolved more than a week ago. A female investigator spoke with Jeanette in person about the abduction attempt. While no one mentioned why the drug was dangerous, the fire department found no fire source to explain the deaths nor the burned out car. Trefor expected the locals to connect the fire deaths to the fireball in Cardiff. Liam suspected the investigator he spoke to figured out what they weren't saying about Jeannette. He made a comment about young women defending themselves.

Keara entered the office. "It gets easier."

"I doubt it." Liam eyed the inventory list he'd been working on when the Garda called. "Dealing with tourists is sounding good about now." His last job had been so much simpler.

"No." She sat across from him looking tired. "Once you learn there is more to the world it's impossible to go back." It was hard to believe she a teenager.

"Trefor didn't leave instructions for stupid phone calls."

"Do you want me to call John? He's back at Three."

"Yeah."

"Trefor doesn't know everything." Keara smiled, standing. "John is as broken as the rest of us."

Psychic, Liam thought. She sounded like a mind-reader at times.

* * *

 **(St. Philomena shelter)**

Nessa Dove had a bad feeling almost immediately. Nothing looked off. The security was understandable. The bright colors and warm decorations fit. Coreene, the fifty-something receptionist, was legit. She couldn't shake the uneasiness.

Coreene smiled after a quick phone call. "Siobhan will meet you shortly."

"Thank you."

Trefor motioned Nessa away from the desk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

The door next to the reception window opened. Siobhan was in her late forties or early fifties with graying brown hair. She wore conservative slacks, loose-fitting blouse and a tired expression. "Mr. Williams, Ms. Dove, come this way."

They followed her down a hallway to the first door on the left. "Please have a seat." She motioned toward chairs around a small table. They sat. "How may I help you?" She closed the door before sitting across from them.

"Torchwood received information that a corporation was offering jobs and opportunities for the people in bad situations," the general said thinking about how Moss-Probert. "We're trying to determine how many people are missing. As your organization offers relocation, we wanted to make sure you weren't missing anyone."

"Thankfully, no. We carefully check service providers and follow-up with our program participants."

Nessa knew the woman was lying but couldn't read her. If the organization relocated people for their own safety, it didn't make sense to stay in contact. That required documentation which would make it possible for legal maneuvering and other means for abusers to track their victims.

"Would we be able to speak to your service providers?" Nessa asked.

"I can get you a list. Can I get your email?"

That definitely meant the woman was full of it. "That would be great." Nessa wanted to believe the woman would offer publicly known connections to conceal the actual relocation process. But something was wrong. The more Nessa thought about it, the more she was convinced she was being blocked.

Trefor asked a few more basic questions before being shown back to the reception area. A young mother with a battered face and two small children cringed, backing away from Coreena as they pass through the door. Nessa smiled warmly and assured her it was all right. But it wasn't. They needed to do something quickly to make sure that poor woman wasn't a victim of anything more than she'd already endured.

They returned to the car without a word. Trefor handed her the keys. Nessa was trying to figure out how to explain his misgivings as she fastened her seatbelt. "I don't know where to start."

"Siobhan isn't human."

"How can you tell?"

"Smell, movement. She wore that outfit and dress boots to conceal her joints. That alien species is good with disguises, but their bodies are different." He started the car. "She had a gallon of water, sea salt and Vaseline on her desk. It's needed to maintain the disguise."

"We're leaving the poor woman and her kids with an alien?"

"No. I'm calling Luc." He found his mobile. "We need a drone in the air and Kailen to do an in-depth review. We want to rescue as many victims as possible."


	19. Chapter 19

**Mercia Tew's House; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Thursday, August 25, 2020**

After a long Wednesday and overnight at Torchwood without enough personal space, Jack Harkness considered remodeling. Three was the only current facility without on-site living quarters. Plumbing was a problem. The former alchemy lab already had a bathroom. Ianto used bots to modify a small, unused maintenance room with a sink next to his office. Which proved it was possible. They needed to plan carefully. It also had him considering evacuation procedures if any of the locations had problems with local governments. Atmore's complications could actually be beneficial in an emergency.

It was after 9 AM when UNIT called saying the problem with the local police department had been resolved. The low-level administrator had concerns after meeting with Shone in person. There were indications that the Cardiff police had access to classified information. Accusations against Dr. Nelson were the only ones mentioned. Shone attempted to justify his actions by citing additional examples of Torchwood misconduct. The administrator suggested the situation with Jodi Hsiung's contradictory background could be a misguided police investigation into Torchwood.

Jack parked the Torchwood van behind a police car.

"Why are you amused about a homicide?" Dmitri unfastened his seatbelt.

"When Dr. Floyd called, she was tasked with making the police department's apology for Shone's behavior. She suggested a solution."

Dmitri hesitated, preparing to open the door. "Do I want to know?"

Jack chuckled. "There are rumors in city and law enforcement circles that I'm romantically involved with everyone I work with. Torchwood, police, city."

Dmitri shook his head.

"She suggested a rumor that Shone's attitude was jealousy because Cowley was the only officer I was interested in shagging."

"I didn't hear that." Dmitri stepped out of the van.

Jack joined him on the sidewalk. "She may start the rumor."

A young constable opened the door as they approached. She smiled awkwardly and didn't make eye contact. Jack wondered what she'd been told about Torchwood before they arrived. Other constables were moving through the house. One had a flashlight and a screwdriver, suggesting he was checking for hiding places. Another young constable stood in the kitchen near the back door or what was left of it.

From the damage, it had been torn off it's hinges. The kitchen looked like the aftermath of a fight with an incredibly angry opponent. A table, chairs, small appliances and a large clock had been broken into pieces and strewn over the tile floor. The indented counter suggested one person was very strong.

The Sisters' in general had a lot of enemies. He suspected Mercia Tew had more. Jack could only guess the dented counter was worse than a drug-induced rage. Thomas, a first generation biomech from Moss-Probert had pulled off security doors. He doubted the person was that strong. A genetic mod similar to the man who shot at Ianto could explain it. Or one of Pierro's group.

Jack opened the basement door and headed downstairs. The smell caught his attention immediately, reminding him of a slaughterhouse. There was blood everywhere. A path over the floor had been created with some type of tarp. The ceiling had been covered with plastic, including bare bulbs that were turned on. Light fixtures appeared to have been removed.

Dmitri muttered something. Jack suspected it was Romanian or other regional language. According to Dmitri's Torchwood Institute file, he was born in Romania. Details were minimal and most specifics had asterisk indicating uncertainty. Whoever recruited him opted to let him keep his secrets. Or there was a file Jack hadn't located yet.

"Captain Harkness." Dr. Floyd approached completely covered in a white suit used by the police to collect evidence and process scenes. She removed the face mask covering her nose and mouth. "This is similar to how Marvyn Tew died. Except I think Mercia Tew committed suicide and took her attackers with her."

Jack knew how Marvyn died and it wasn't related. Which made him wonder if Mercia staged something to get Torchwood's attention. "Why?"

"I find it unlikely that the home invaders broke down the back door, trashed the kitchen and then took the time to set up a bomb that would kill them in the basement. And there wasn't enough time. Even with the delayed police response." Dr. Floyd shook her head. "Mercia must have known she couldn't escape, and led them into a trap."

"What type of bomb?" Jack wondered.

"That's why I called. The damage indicates an explosion. It killed three people." She held out her hand and tilted it back and forth. "But there is no bomb. At least nothing the bomb squad would call a bomb. From fragments embedded in the concrete, the device was made of gears and a Victorian lamp. Part of the shade melted against a light fixture."

Alchemy. "Has anything been transported off-site?"

"No. The bomb squad indicated the case was Torchwood jurisdiction. The Shone stupidity delayed the call. He distributed a department wide memo barring any communication with Torchwood. He'd implied you went rogue." Dr. Floyd smiled. "I sent him an email asking how he expected the police department to investigate. I agreed with the bomb squad that cause of death was an unusual Victorian lamp."

"Bodies?" Dmitri sounded ill.

"There is a designated puking area in the backyard, Dr. Petrescu. Get out of here."

Dmitri didn't argue as he quickly went up the steps.

"The only member of the bomb squad that didn't lose their breakfast is former Army bomb disposal. She sent the first constable on the scene to the station shrink, and requested another that served."

Jack nodded. War desensitized him a long time ago. If he'd known the situation, he would have entered the basement alone. "How did you estimate a body count?"

"There are big enough pieces to identify a female pelvic bone and three identifiable right thumbs." She motioned toward the far wall. "Pelvic bone and one thumb is closest to the explosion."

"Gender on the other two?"

"There is a man's boot piece with part of an ankle bone." Dr. Floyd shrugged. "Sherlock Holmes couldn't give you more than that with this mess. Not in the time I've had."

Jack considered his options. A maintenance bot could quickly deal with the hazmat situation. Collecting evidence needed equipment from the hub and another person who could stomach it. Reluctantly, he accepted he needed to call John. The general was the only other option.

* * *

Dmitri Petrescu stumbled through the kitchen and down the back steps. Even if Jack had his memories, there were things he didn't know. When Dmitri arrived in England by boat from France with little more then the clothes on his back, he was good with languages and general learning, but that wasn't what caught Torchwood's attention.

After leaving Romania as a young man, very young by current standards, he encountered people from many places. Although capable of hard work, if needed, he was often asked to translate or read. That brought him to the attention of a small group of farmers whose preacher died. They needed someone to read their Bible. Which he did in exchange for shelter and food. During the months he lived there, odd things happened. He worked with a former military man to track the oddities to a hermit. He had to learn evil things to defeat the hermit. Knowledge that would take him down a dark path he never wanted to see again.

With his knowledge of religion from the farmers, aptitude for medicine, and knowledge of evil from the hermit, he was a faith healer for a time. During a particularly difficult cleansing, which actually involved getting rid of the person causing the illness, he encountered Torchwood. The unexplained sickness caught the attention of a pair of traveling agents. When they realized he wasn't a con artist, but a legitimate problem-solver misrepresenting what he was doing, they tried to recruit him. Dmitri was too stubborn. A few years later, he changed his mind.

Dmitri sat on the back steps, leaning forward on his knees with his arms stretched. His thoughts and his stomach protested. All the years and all the miles he'd travel, and he was back where he started from. He had faced so many horrors before conning his way into Oxford and earning his degree. He'd faced evil humans, aliens, and things he had no words for in any language. He's been promised if he helped find and destroy the practitioners, he could chose any Torchwood office or post he wanted.

The only time he ever questioned Torchwood's approach to evil was the day he found that artifacts had been boxed up and shipped back to the Institute. He'd been assured they were simply cataloging it. He wanted to believe it had all been destroyed.

"Dmitri." Jack stepped onto the porch.

"Did you know?" Dmitri asked.

Jack sat next to him on the steps. "You recognized something?"

"Yes." Dmitri gagged, glad he hadn't had breakfast yeah. "I know what did that. It shouldn't be possible." He took a deep breath. "I destroyed them. I hunted them. Every last one." Tears welled in his eyes. "Torchwood promised me I could have any post I wanted if I destroyed them."

Dmitri flinched as Jack set a hand on his back. "This is my fault." He lowered his voice. "This is why I was catapulted seventy years in the future. I did this. I promised to destroy evil and I gave the evil to Torchwood instead."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper worried; her and Rhys did nothing but fight. He was sleeping on the sofa. After the situation with the police was resolved, she returned home hoping to make progress. Rhys hadn't calmed any since yesterday when Jack called everyone to hub because of Trent Shone. If anything, he was more agitated.

"Where are our kids?"

"With Ianto." Gwen sighed. "Listening to us yell isn't healthy."

"I am their father. Not Jack."

Gwen took a moment to avoid raising her voice. "Jack is not at the hub. Dr. Floyd called with a homicide after UNIT resolved the police problem."

"How did Ianto wind up raising our kids?"

"Process of elimination. Neither of them want to kill him." From Anwen's comments, she was mad at everyone else.

"You have no right to keep Anwen from me."

Deep breath, Gwen told herself. "A lot happened in three months, Rhys. You disappeared. She watched Marvyn Tew explode. She blamed herself for Ken needing psychiatric help. John didn't show up when she tried to contact him because he wasn't on Earth. When he came back, she had another meltdown." Gwen took another deep breath. "Anwen threatened to Derrian Talbot. She scared him so badly, he did what she demanded. She scared John."

"What did you do to help her?"

"I talk to her. It's all we can do."

"We're her parents."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. Where do we find information on telekinetic tantrums caused by drug-induced psychic bonds?" Nevertheless an eleven year-old with a crush on her future boyfriend. "With John back, she was mostly coping. Except we can't get along for five minutes. The stress is coming back."

"We need to keep our family together." Rhys' accusation was implied but obvious. Every time Torchwood called, Gwen left.

She had no idea how to explain that his attitude was the primary problem. Anwen was right that Atmore changed him. He expected to give orders and be obeyed. More and more, he'd made comments about his child. Rhys' anger at Jack was starting to be directed at Trefor. While Gwen figured they'd work it out as long as Trefor wasn't exposed to it, Anwen noticed. After meeting the general, she knew Jack was Trefor's father. She understood the thoughtless comments Rhys made. No matter what, Anwen's loyalty to her brother was absolute. Which was obvious in the way she interacted with the general. She commented about learning from what the general went through to make sure Trefor didn't have the same difficulties. The general's complete avoidance of Rhys spoke volumes.

"We need to work this out. When we're calm, Anwen will be calm."

"She's a child."

Gwen nodded. At the moment, Rhys was the much bigger baby. Before she could think of what to say, her mobile rang. Rhys glared at her as she answered it. "Cooper."

"Is everything all right?" the general asked.

"Yeah."

"Do we have any prepared tactical plans? I can't find anything. Kailen and Luc are assessing a possible human-trafficking network. While I'm not confident of that intel, I did find an alien in charge of a domestic shelter in Dublin."

"I don't know. Did you ask Ianto?"

"Tell Jack you're busy."

Gwen met Rhys' eyes. "I'm talking to the general about an endangered women's shelter."

"Are you okay, mum?"

"Yeah. It's Rhys."

"If it gets bad, tell me. Jack will have to stand in line."

"I'm fine. Call Ianto. Tell Nessa I say hi."

"Later." The call ended.

* * *

John Hart stepped into the fake tourist office as Bobby Zhao approached. He knew the Ferryman more by reputation than anything. Which apparently was transporting people and not just souls to the afterlife. He called Ianto and said there was a problem and he was relocating someone from Nigeria. Ianto thought it was one of the women from Atmore, but wasn't sure.

A few minutes later the familiar Chinese man held open the door for a blond woman in her thirties. "John Hart, Dawn Sowell."

John recognized the name. Anwen would not be happy.

Zhao smiled and left, closing the door behind Dawn.

"Is Rhys here?" She looked uncertain.

"No." John hesitated. "Him and his wife are working things out."

Dawn nodded. "He mentioned that."

"What year did you disappear from?"

"1968."

John wondered briefly if she could be sent to Dublin. Except the general didn't like Rhys. Nova Scotia was a bad idea. Both of which Zhao would have considered before dropping her off in Cardiff. "Normally, guests are left with the office manager. Except Ianto's currently watching the kids." Locking her in a room was probably the best and safest idea.

"That's a problem?"

John motioned toward the hallway leading back to Torchwood. "Yeah." John waited until they were walking. "Did Rhys mention Anwen."

"His daughter."

"Yeah. She knows about you and isn't happy."

* * *

Ianto Jone's ear com as John returned to the office with an unfamiliar woman. He tapped it. "Hey."

"Why is she here?" Anwen demanded followed by a lot of rattling.

"Hold on," Ianto interrupted Jack. He stood and moved toward the door. "Anwen, stay here with your brother and John."

The woman backed out of the room allowing Ianto to follow her into the hallway. He waited for the door to shut. "Who are you?"

"Dawn Sowell."

"Shit."

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Sorry. Dawn is here and Anwen knows it."

"How did that happen?"

"Bobby Zhao brought her," Ianto explained. "John brought her to the office and Anwen recognized her. We're currently in the hall."

"Call Gwen. She will have to get Dawn out of there. The Mercia Tew situation is a lot worse than expected. Dmitri can't handle the scene. John needs to drive over here with mini bots and additional equipment. I'll text you a list."

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that I mind hearing your voice, but why didn't you call John?"

"Anwen needs to access the Institute mainframe for information about Dmitri before he was an agent. If you can't find anything new, she needs to contact the Falklands."

"Woodside sent us inaccurate information last time."

"I know. But Dmitri is having a possible breakdown in Tew's backyard. He's blaming himself for Torchwood having access to the technology Tew appears to have used to kill herself and her attackers."

That didn't sound good. "Any search terms?"

"A bomb made of gears and a Victorian lamp."

That took Ianto a moment to process. "Alchemy?"

"I don't know. Dmitri didn't recognize the soul lamp."

"Be careful."

"Later." Jack turned off his com.

Ianto hesitated before calling Gwen. He could just picture the conversation. Except Gwen accepted Dawn's presence better than he expected. She said Rhys would come for her. Ianto opted not to mention that to Anwen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mercia Tew's House; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart unpacked Ianto's car, using the mini bots to carry as much as possible. From Jack's equipment wish list, it sounded like a DNA scrambler or some other type of forensic countermeasure was used incorrectly. Whatever the situation, it was messy.

"Has the device been located and disabled?" John asked as Jack stepped into the kitchen from the back porch. Anwen's most recent safety reminder about working with Jack hadn't been necessary. John had seen some of the blast site scans from the island in Southeast Asia. Surviving a fall from a building roof was nothing compared to that.

"As much as possible. The bomb squad cleared the basement."

"But?"

"It was probably alchemy."

John stopped and looked at Jack. "Which means what? Another lamp and creepy doll?"

Dmitri stepped into the splintered doorway. "We need to evacuate the house until I clear it."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira received an odd text message from Kailen and headed for his computer lab. Kailen's latest project from General Williams was no worse than anything else he'd researched for Torchwood. Aman wondered if it was wedding related. He didn't understand why Kailen didn't let Eryn plan it. She could get it worked out in a few hours. Weeks or months of stress didn't strike Aman as healthy.

Loud, angry music filled filled the room as he stepped through the door. Kailen still heard him and motioned him over. The screen thankfully didn't show anything resembling a wedding, Aman thought, moving a chair to Kailen's side. "Turn it down."

Kailen turned it off. "Cardiff police have more than one IT department. I gave myself access as IT. They're to dumb to notice." He motioned at a screen. "One of the searches I set up is for anyone looking for Torchwood. There are multiple people tracking anything involved with Torchwood or Harkness, including malware."

"What did you do about the malware?"

"I sent a memo from a team account to IT." Kailen shook his head. "Someone sent an email from a police account about Jack investigating a homicide to a freebie email account and than scrubbed it from the system. I got the notification, but no details."

* * *

 **Mercia Tew's House; Cardiff, Wales**

Dmitri Petrescu walked through the house as he had many places before. Devices could be mundane or obvious. It depended on the person who made them and why. If gears and Victorian lamps were the practitioner's choice, they should be easy to find. The modern house made him think of change. Hiding from Torchwood, or be having been taught by Torchwood to hide, would make a difference.

If he hadn't known there was something to find, he would have stopped looking. Nothing suggested the woman practiced anything dark. Then he saw the antique armoire in the main bedroom. While checking it for traps, he realized it was warded. He'd been right about Mercia Tew.

When he opened the ornate doors, he found shelves of artifacts. Most were for protection. A hidden panel revealed what he'd been looking for. The designs were different. She'd even warded them differently. The device downstairs was made by someone else. He replaced the hidden panel. The entire armoire would have to be transported. As he closed one of the small doors, one of Mercia's protection devices indicated.

After a moment's hesitation, Dmitri selected options he recognized for protection and defense. The weapon felt calm. It would identify a person with hostile intentions and react. The stronger the intent, the stronger the injury. Which made him wonder if a defense device triggered the weapon downstairs. Combining devices, intentional or not, could have unexpected consequences.

Jack Harkness sat in the driver seat of the van checking messages and found a detailed text from the general expressing concern about Gwen. He knew Gwen and Rhys were having problems. Which made him wonder what he missed. "Has Anwen said anything about problems at home?"

"What?" John looked up from his mobile.

"The general is concerned there is a problem with Rhys. Has Anwen said anything."

"Not about Rhys." John had a subtle uneasiness to him.

"Anwen said something."

John hesitated. "She went looking for an explanation for Trefor. She found the file on the drugging." He paused. "Anwen mentioned it before threatening to kill Talbot."

"You should have said something."

John looked at him. "We've made progress."

"You're afraid."

John looked back at his mobile. "That day with Talbot. She went and puked. I think she puked because she meant it." He exhaled sharply. "Knowing more than one version of the same person is strange. My Anwen, this Anwen, and the one from the time line that may not exist anymore." He paused. "My Anwen could be brutal. Years of Torchwood and hellish situations and her idea of zero tolerance could be sending Miriam. The Miriam you met is obsessive and a bit off. The older version was a lot like the general. No mercy. Knock down the wall and kill everything that moves."

Jack wondered about that assessment of the general. But then he had led a global military force.

"Seeing that cold anger in an eleven year-old is terrifying. What happens when Anwen hits puberty?" John shook his head.

"Anwen worries about that. She needs someone to talk to."

"Ianto. When we were in Dublin, the connection with Anwen had me asking him for advice."

"He didn't mention it." Jack smiled.

"He asked if I wanted to talk."

Jack chuckled. "After the sleep center, Ianto tried to get the general to rest in the infirmary."

"Tell me you have security footage."

Jack wouldn't admit watching it. "Of you losing a fight with a stretcher."

"I bet eye candy enjoyed that."

"Yeah."

* * *

Dmitri Petrescu stepped onto the front porch of Mercia Tew's house and looked around. There was definitely a problem. He didn't see it. There were any number of reasons the device warned him. It could be a threat against him, which he doubted. It could be against Jack, John, a police officer or even a friend of Tew's. The question was how to find it and defuse it before someone got hurt.

He went down the steps and the sidewalk leading toward the street. The device started making him uneasy as he headed for the van. The doors opened; Jack and John climbed out. It increased, leading him to suspect one or both of them were targets.

Jack was nearing the curb as a man stepped around a plumber's van across the street. The device wrapped around Dmitri's wrist. The man raised a gun at Jack's back. Unable to do anything by watch, Dmitri's arm jerked up and a pulse shot past Jack hitting the armed man behind him. The man fell as Dmitri fought to keep his balance.

He realized his mistake as he dropped to his knees. Mercia Tew used more than one type of energy to infuse her devices. She'd been an impressive psychic.

 _Who are you?_ A voice echoed in his head. _What happened to Mercy?_

"Stay back," Dmitri managed weakly before the seizure hit.

Everything went black but his thoughts remained. A landscape formed around him. Indistinct at first, the details seemed to slip from shadows. Smoke rose from the charred structure of a burned out house as the sun rose on the horizon.

"No!" He tried to close his eyes but the image remained.

A form of shadows slipped into view, it's eyes a molten red. "I am Icelus, the embodiment of nightmares." He moved closer. "This place, this horror, has power over you."

"I did not harm Mercia Tew."

"I know, Alexei." Icelus eyes shifted as if he had a head to tilt. "Let go of the fear. This place burned long ago. The good, the bad and the secrets buried here are known to no one but you. Release the fear."

"No. What I saw that night made me who I am. It forced me down a path I had to walk."

The smoke shimmered and changed, taking the form of a demon as dark as soot with curved horns extending from his head and feather wings fluttering in the light wind. His red eyes darkened and deepened. "You challenge me?"

"I would challenge the devil himself."

Icelus' laughter shook the memory. "Mercy was right about you. She was eight when I first appeared to her. She called me the devil and threatened to impale me with my own pitchfork."

"What do you want?"

"Answers." He held out his hand. "And a new friend."

"At what price?"

"You have felt evil. You have looked into souls stained beyond redemption." Icelus set his other hand over his heart. "Am I evil?"

Jack Harkness crouched next to Dmitri. The energy pulse killed the man in the street. Jack suspected that was Faraji, Bashiri Oliveira's hitman. That added more questions to the growing puzzle. The most pressing was what Dmitri did.

"Problem." Dmitri whispered hoarsely. His eyes were open, but unfocused and his pulse raced.

"Lay still. Gwen will drive you back to the hub."

"Marvyn Tew created a lamp to trap Anwen's soul. He wanted her power over the Rift."

"What?" Jack asked.

"But she's bonded. John has to find the lamp and destroy it."

"Bonded to John?"

"To herself and John."


	22. Chapter 22

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Friday, August 26, 2020**

Anwen Williams sat in the corner of the secured room for the Institute and Global mainframes. She discovered restricted sections yesterday while trying to run searches. John agreed to review the computers for a few hours until he was scheduled to have lunch with Ken. She stayed close in case he needed her command authority. The homework was boring no matter where she sat. At least having John around was comforting.

The craziness with her dad reminded her of Dublin. Or rather what little she knew about the time spent in Dublin. She'd been angry, aggressive and obsessed with fixing the computer system. The worse part was she scared John. Seeing her dad, she could understand.

"This is hopeless," John stepped back from the computer. "Anwen, my Anwen, had a computer technician with insane skills. Felda Eiermann was like Kailen but more experience."

"How old?" her mum asked over the intercom.

"Fifties."

"Then she'd be in her twenties now. How do we find her?"

"Hacker underground." John was amused. "Felda was a hacktivist. If Torchwood needed access to a computer system we couldn't find, she'd make calls."

Her mum continued, "Eirmann is German?"

John shrugged. "Probably."

"Where did Torchwood find her?" Jack injected over the intercom.

John laughed. "She applied for a job."

"What year?" Her mum asked.

Anwen checked for an employment record. "No Felda in employment files. Can someone spell her last name?"

John typed it on a tablet and showed it to her. "It's probably in Anwen's private files. I wouldn't know where to look."

"Jack should look," Gwen added. "She learned technology from Jack."

One of John's memories from a Christmas party Anwen received through the original CN bond. "Has anyone asked Idrissa if he has access to future Aman's files? We know he had an inaccurate copy of Global's files." Which might have been the fact that he was from a different universe.

"Why?" Her mum asked.

"Future Aman tasked his cult of psychics to collect information. If he knew about Felda, he would have looked."

"Ianto will need to ask," Jack concluded.

* * *

Jack Harkness entered the garden and smiled. Ianto and Trefor were watering plants. The carnivorous plants had been placed behind some type of shielding. Ianto's idea probably. Although he wondered if John installed it. When he moved closer, he realized it was another modified ballistic shield. Evidence of one of the stranger effects of future Torchwood's manipulation. John and Ianto getting along.

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and set a hand on Trefor's shoulder. Something as mundane as watering the plants was relaxing.

Trefor looked up at him. "Can I get a puppy?"

"You need to ask your mum and dad." Jack knew the answer would be no.

Trefor shook his head and looked back at the plant in front of him. "They're angry."

"They'll work it out."

"No. Mum happier when dad gone. Dad is strange."

Jack picked Trefor up. "Adults argue."

Trefor hugged Jack. "Dad is strange. Angry. Wrong."

Jack lightly rubbed Trefor's back. He had no idea what to say. From Ianto's expression, it wasn't the first time Trefor said something.

The garden door slid open. Jack turned to see Rhys enter. Trefor clung as Rhys approached.

"Where's Anwen?" Rhys demanded.

"In the mainframe room with John."

"Your boyfriend can't even be bothered with my daughter now." Rhys spun and stormed out.

Jack tapped his ear piece. "Gwen, Rhys was just in the garden." Jack didn't want to say anything bad in front of Trefor. "He's having a bad day."

"Is Trefor with?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that a problem?" John asked.

"Dad wrong."

Jack knew Trefor could sense Rift problems or Anwen's reaction to them. He'd shown indications of empathy. But they didn't know how it worked and had no way of testing it. "Trefor's saying there's a problem."

"He's been angry, aggressive and irrational. Is he showing possessiveness or intense jealousy?"

Gwen asked, "Why?"

"Four intensified Anwen's behavior. Atmore has similarities to Four. We assumed because Trefor and Anwen both have Rift abilities, it was maternal."

"What are you saying, John?"

"Rhys needs to be scanned for CN and Rift energy. The alternative Rift near Atmore may affect Cardiff Rift abilities differently. Or it could be Dawn." John paused. "Do we have any information on Dawn that didn't come from Dawn? When the general was affected by the temporary CN bond with Jack, Nessa could relieve the symptoms. Hold on." He paused again. "Anwen is asking that someone locate Dawn. If Rhys is affected by a bond, he may lash out at the person he's bonded to."

"Ianto is going to find Dawn. I will get the equipment and Dmitri. A Rift ability is not the only possibility." Rhys could be reacting to what Marvyn Tew reportedly did disrupting Anwen's connection to the Rift.

* * *

John Hart's immediate concern was not Rhys' behavior but the likely confrontation. If it was a Rift/CN-type reaction, Rhys had an active Rift ability. They had no idea how genetics and Rift abilities worked. "Gwen, please contact the general and ask him about Rhys, Rift abilities and genetics."

"Anything specific?"

"Yeah. What the hell we're dealing with. Jack, I don't have a shield or destabilizer with me." The worse part occurred to him. "If he threatens Anwen…" Dmitri said about the hunter's injuries were comparable to being it by a car. "I'll kill him." Anwen would likely react the same way.

Anwen started emptying her pockets. "I have stun pellets. The destabilizer charges aren't stable." She shook her head. "I can disable CCTV cameras and remotely change mobile settings."

"Can you lock us in?" John asked. The stress was keeping him from thinking straight. He could only guess it had to do with his connection to Anwen.

"Computer, lock room, Anwen Williams command authority."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

The alarm sounded as General Trefor Williams considered his options for dealing with Siobhan Glines. The type of alien required salt water. They didn't know a lot about the creatures physiology. When they died, the disguise collapsed and their bodies reacted badly to Earth's atmosphere. The only idea they had was that the aliens came from a humid, salty climate.

"What's the alarm?"

"Three has a security problem."

Four hadn't notified him of the psychic vampire problems. "What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"Turn off the alarm." The general reached for his mobile.

It rang. "Williams."

"We have a problem," Gwen said. "Trefor is saying there is something wrong with Rhys. John pointed out Rhys' behavior looks like a Rift/CN bond. Possibly with Dawn. Is there anything you haven't told me about our family's connection to the Rift?"

"What? Rhys doesn't have a Rift ability. It's on your side of the family, mum. My sister traced it."

"Can you sense someone whose dangerous but not an immediate threat?"

"Depends on the situation. It's a targeting mechanism not empathy."

"Are you sure?"

"About me, yes. I don't remember being three. I remember when my ability activated. I was older. I had no empathy and no nightmares."

"Were you desensitized to Torchwood like Anwen is now?"

"Yeah."

"Trefor isn't desensitized."

The general hesitated. "How did he react to killing Marvyn Tew?"

"Clingy with Anwen. He protected his sister."

"Did he react like a normal person to killing Tew, mum?"

"Trefor's three. He may not understand what he did."

"Keep him away from Rhys. The ability does not have an on/off switch. It finds a target. It destroys the target. No consideration of any kind."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper tapped her ear com. "The general said Rhys does not have a Rift ability."

"I get to point out the obvious." John said. "I have a Rift ability do to circumstances."

"Give Anwen the ear com. You're feeding off her emotions again." Gwen wondered at what point she could say that as if it was normal.

"Mum?"

"You're messing with John's head. You need to stop."

"How?"

"When you draw off his memories, he starts sounding like you. It affects his ability to think. You need to stop."

"Uh."

Minutes passed.

"Jack," John said, "Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Has Nigeria reported problems with any of the other Atmore people?"

"No."

"Are any of them men?"

"One. Why?"

"Twenty-four adults and one baby. The report indicated three people died. All men." John hesitated. "There is another possibility for the symptoms other than a CN bond. Withdrawal. Gwen, you need to talk to Dawn about Rhys' behavior at Atmore."

"He was calm when I talked to him while he was at Atmore."

"Talk to her. Two years away from his family. He wanted nothing more then to get home. He gets here and goes off the deepend."

Gwen realized something. "Jack, he's fixated on the kids. His comments have been about me being a bad mother and Ianto raising our kids."

"Rhys said something like that in the garden. Except he showed no interest in Trefor."

"I thought he was so mad at you, he was taking it out on Trefor."


	23. Chapter 23

**Butetown Pier; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones checked the security cameras around Torchwood. Rhys might have brought Dawn with him. When he spotted her on the pier, he headed out to talk. She was still leaning on the rail as he approached. He wondered about her expression when she looked up.

Ianto stopped a few feet away. "Are you all right?"

Dawn shook her head. "What's wrong with Rhys?"

"We're not sure. We thought Rhys was angry at Gwen."

"No." Dawn sighed. "The man I've known for two years believed his wife had moved on. He didn't blame her for it."

"Will you come back with me." Ianto motioned toward the fake tourist office. "We need your help."

Dawn hesitated. "With what?"

"Understanding Rhys. Part of determining what's wrong with him is figuring out when the problem started."

"Would I have to talk to his wife?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." She leaned on the railing, looking back at the water.

"Gwen's concern about Rhys. She's not going to judge you." After Owen, Ianto thought, Gwen better not say anything.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three**

Jack Harkness used a mini bot to get the scan equipment close to Rhys. Any doubts he had about Trefor's opinion or his reaction was resolved when he found Rhys trying to get through a secured door by pounding on it. If he was thinking clearly, he'd know that Anwen had control. Unless his fixation included paranoia.

Programming the scans remotely took longer. The results said there was a problem, but didn't explain what. He had Rift-like energy, chronons, but no CN. Eating the local plants and drinking the water at Atmore could have had an unknown affect.

Dmitri approached, still looking haunted. The device from Mercia Tew's house remained on his wrist. "Anything?"

"It's not CN. Any suggestions for finding unknown drugs?"

"Can you do a brain scan? While researching brains because of the Pierro group device, I found that men and women have different brain activity, in general."

"What are you expecting to find?" Jack reprogrammed the tablet controlling the bot and the scan equipment.

Dmitri moved to looked at the results. "His brain activity is all over the place." He motioned at the screen. "I read a couple papers about reviewing results. This is a female." Dmitri handed the tablet back. "Six men arrived on Atmore. Three died. One didn't want to leave. One has no reported side effects. The third is arguing with a reinforced security door."

"Atmore affects men? Tasmania was the closest Torchwood office in 1948. Tiarni Atmore transported me from New Zealand. There are no side effects listed." Or like Atmore and Tiarni, the Torchwood file was edited.

"Your genetics are different, Jack. What did you tell me about meeting Rhys?"

"I called him a caveman."

"I bet the Atmore man in Nigeria isn't." Dmitri nodded. "We need to sedate Rhys and transport him to the infirmary for scans. We can't run Nanogenes unless the system identifies a problem."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The Nanogenes have to recognize the problem. There is a case in the files about people fused with gas masks. You edited it, explaining it was a bizarre side effect of Nanogenes healing a species it didn't recognize. That might apply to unknown modifications."

"The Nanogenes just need a healthy example."

"Sexuality probably affects the brain readings. We need a straight male." Dmitri held out his wrist with the device attached. "Tainted soul."

Jack had an idea. "We might have another option."

* * *

Nessa Dove arrived in Jack's office in an instant. The sensation unnerved her. The fact that the facility she lived at could transport her to another country added to the uneasiness. She couldn't help but think about Atmore, and wonder if the technology was similar.

"The feeling will pass." Ianto sat at Jack's desk with the baby.

"Nessa." Baby Trefor held out his hands asking to be pick up. She had no idea how he remembered her.

She walked over and lifted the boy. The child reminded her that her boyfriend was from the future. "You're getting big." He hugged her.

Ianto stood. "Rhys is having a bad day. Jack is hoping you can tell us why."

Bad day? Nessa mouth over the boy's head.

"Something wrong with dad."

"Atmore?" It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have in front of a three year-old.

"Yeah. Most of the people at Atmore were women. No one else is having a problem. According to Dawn, Rhys' behavior at Atmore was calm and quiet. Gwen noticed that the first day, and thought it was just a side effect of coming back."

"CN?"

"No. Rift energy and chronons."

Nessa shook her head. "I can talk to him. I don't know what I can do."

"Fix dad."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian sat in his lab reviewing information on Atmore. Working with Namir, they were evaluating everything. Air, water, soil, plants, animals and even building materials. There was nothing that stood out. He didn't even know where to start. Assessing a location was one thing. Assessing it with the specific goal of identifying an unknown that affected men in an equally unknown way was another.

Eryn sat at another computer workstation using a local university library system. During the Arctic Wind investigation, she somehow name dropped Torchwood and Captain Harkness for a user name and pass word. She was checking biology textbooks. Without any idea what they were looking for, it was frustrating.

"How did you handle medical at Three?"

"Badly." Luc remembered questioning Malcolm Dove. Malcolm would have been a better person to ask.

She chuckled. "I'm finding information on hormones. Gender reassignment, medication side-effects, diseases that alter estrogen levels. Nothing on brain activity."

"Google?"

Eryn laughed. "Tried that first. It gave me an idea of what to look for in the biology books."

A crazy idea occurred to him. "Do you still have the conspiracy theory URLs which talked about the plane crazy at Atmore?"

"Yeah." Eryn hesitated. "I hadn't thought about that. What would I look for?"

"I don't know. There is a case involving women with synthesthia and unexplained behavior. It's in Torchwood medical files."

"How does that apply?" Eryn asked.

Luc shrugged. "It's gender specific."

Eryn groaned a few minutes later. "It was caused by an ancient creature or something. Captain Harkness resolved it." Then she considered. "Hmmm. What if it's the technology? Aliens could be very different than us." She paused. "Are any of the animals male?"

"No."

Eryn's hands flew over the keyboard. "Parthenogenesis. Snakes, reptiles and sharks have been found to have asexual reproduction under certain conditions. I'm seeing information that says it hasn't been observed in mammals."

Luc wondered what the point would be. "What conditions?"

"No access to mates. One shark article indicated that a captive female became pregnant despite having previously had a mate and successfully reproduced."

"Ideas?" Luc had none.

"The devices that blew up the island in Southeast Asia. You said they were for…"

"Terra forming."

"The explosion destroyed the island and created a completely new ecosystem without a bubble. We saw mammals and a bird?"

"Yeah."

"How would the devices affect a different planet?"

"I don't know. If it's recreating plants and animals based on our planet, than the result would vary based on the planet the devices were used on."

"Than if it was used on a planet dominated by lizards, reptiles or…" Eryn hands moved over her keyboard. "Fish, it could create those creatures capable and stimulate asexual reproduction?"

"I have no idea. But if that's possible, the affect might work on dragons."

"Was Torchwood experimenting on dragons in 1948?"

"I don't know." Luc shook his head.

"Tasmania is near a Rift in a parallel universe. Future Aman came from another universe with Torchwood. Kylia came from another universe with Torchwood."

"What are you saying?"

"Tiarni Atmore. Her Torchwood file said she was part of the Nigeria office. We assumed Tiarni's file was edited and it could have been. But what if Tiarni, the Tiarni Jack met, and the Atmore facility is from a different universe. An accident with the Rift."

"How…" Luc shook his head. That was to insane. "How would we figure that out?"

"Captain Hart said the Laws of Physics are different in different places for different reasons. Other things would be to."

Luc remembered a book his father had him read in high school by Isaac Asimov called The Gods Themselves. It was about beings from parrallel universes swapping Plutonium and Tungesten. It allowed Earth to create a seeming perfect source of energy with a potentially catastrophic side-effect the other universe would have benefited from.

"The building. If Atmore is from another universe, the building materials could be different."


	24. Chapter 24

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper sat in the conference room. She needed the peace and quiet. No matter how crazy Rhys was, some of what he said made sense. Since Ianto's return, she'd relied on him heavily. Taking the kids to and from school was convenient. Having them stay with him after school while he did paperwork was convenient. Then Rhys disappeared and all she could think about was getting him back. The guilt over kissing Jack amplified it. For three months, Ianto spent more time with her children than she did.

It had to change. Anwen and Trefor deserved better than that. Gwen considered working less. Except in an emergency, she could call it a day when school ended. They could do more on the weekends and rare days off. She would figure out something. Jack would have to understand. In the early days, before her and Rhys married, Jack often told her to hold onto her life outside of Torchwood. One of the odd ways he showed he cared. She'd remind him of that if she had to.

The conference room door opened. Anwen entered carrying a small gift bag. She hesitated, without making eye contact, before sitting down and carefully placing the bag on the table.

"I got into the files and everyone's computer records. I didn't see the big deal." Tears welled in Anwen's eyes. "John has told me there are things I can't understand. He's right. I learned that before I went looking for an explanation." She looked up, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "After the last year, I've gotten arrogant. I have access to Torchwood Global. Researching unexplained disappearances, I saw some things." She shook her head. "The Torchwood definition of learned-the-hard-way is a catch-all for horrors nothing prepares you for." She slid the bag across the table. "There are questions I had no right to ask. Nevertheless look up the files for. I… I wrote a note. I'm sure Bree would say we need to talk. Explain. Listen. She's wrong. I did something I had no right no do, and I'm not making it worse."

Gwen watched her daughter leave. However she expected the conversation about Jack and Trefor to go, that wasn't it. She reached for the bag. It was more then a note. A piece of folded stationery was on top.

 _I have no idea how people talk about rape. When I realized I mentioned Ms. Glas name, I knew you'd figure out I knew. I'm sure there is some manual on how to explain such things to your kid. I think reading Uncle Jack's account was more than enough. I will stay away from Uncle Jack's personal files._

 _The other reason I wrote this is because of what's in the bag. I found the dream-sharing talismans Tremayne gave you. In my defense, I was looking for something else. From what you said about talking to dad in a dream, I got an idea. You and Uncle Jack need to work this out. I know what it's like to be emotionally connected to someone. I've thrown telekinetic tantrums, demanded ponies and threatened to kill John. The eleven year-old version of being unable to cope. John's afraid of me._

 _The tangled emotions drove me insane. John's memories helped. Him with the adult version of me: a Christmas party and a walk in Torchwood London's future garden. I also have a memory of John kissing Uncle Jack. Those memories were a peek into John's head that I needed. The connection has changed. I'm dealing with the ridiculous jealousy. John's with Ken. I have accepted that John is with someone other than future me._

 _I think something similar can help you and Jack. I don't want either of you to relieve any part of that nightmare. But being able to spent time together will. Talk. Make Jack show you cool parts of the universe from his memories. Relax. It's a much better solution than having your minds blended together and stuck in a malfunctioning Torchwood office. The most important thing is to deal with the emotions before you do something you regret. I can't take back threatening to kill John. No matter how much I want to._

Tears slipped from Gwen's eyes as she read and stained the note. She once worried about Anwen's acceptance of sharing a room and tending her brother. Jack said it was 'Anwen being Anwen.' Her daughter went from innocent child to destroying a ship full of aliens with the Rift. Anwen had somehow accepted the obligation and responsibility and merged it with what remained of her childhood. Gwen wiped at the tears. Anwen being Anwen involved owning up to her mistakes and using what she learned to try and help someone else.

Nessa Dove entered the infirmary. Ianto led her as far as the door. Rhys was strapped to the medical cot where Jeannette had been restrained while the CN energy faded. Even unconscious the personal struggle was powerful. The energy was familiar from dealing with Jack, although different. The cause was another story. She walked around Jack and motioned the other man away. Although she couldn't help Rhys while he was unconscious, she wanted a better idea of what caused the inner conflict.

"It's not CN." But she wasn't sure what it was. "Is he somehow bonded with a woman?"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The energy is feminine." Nessa set her hand over Rhys'.

"Can you help him?"

Nessa wished she could say yes. "No." She turned to Jack. "My ability helps people accept themselves."

* * *

Jack Harkness headed for the conference room. Anwen would understand. Trefor wouldn't. Jack didn't want to face Gwen and tell her he didn't even know what was wrong with Rhys. There was no way to lessen the impact. Nova Scotia offered to try. After the successes with Atmore and recovering him from Southeast Asia, the kids had proved themselves. But it was a lot to ask of teenagers. Aman and Kailen were planning a wedding. Luc and Eryn were starting a relationship. Rhys' disappearance and Atmore was already more than they should have asked.

Both Aman and Ianto agreed to talk to Idrissa. The terra forming devices, as Luc was calling the quantum entanglement powered alien technology, came from Nigeria. They hadn't figured out how or why. Idrissa might have the information. Finding it was another story. He wouldn't be welcome in Nigeria. Aman wouldn't know what to look for. Ianto's protection from Lewella was specific to the island. They would figure out something, but it would take time.

Reluctantly, he stepped through the doorway. Gwen sat at the conference table. She looked up, her face still wet with tears. That made it worse. Jack pulled back a chair across from her and sat.

Gwen's were in front of her on the table. "Nessa couldn't help?"

"No."

"Will it wear off?" A gift bag sat next to her on the table

Jack suspected she already knew the answer. "I don't know."

She moved a piece of stationery between her hands. "Do we know what's wrong?"

"No."

Gwen shook head. "After everything."

Jack gave her a moment before reaching across the table and tapping the piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Anwen found your file on the drugging investigation. She knows about Rhawn Glas and…"

"I'm sorry." He had no idea how Anwen accessed his files.

Gwen hesitated before handing him the note.

Jack read it and wondered if Anwen had any idea what she was suggesting or trying to prevent. He couldn't help but remember what the general said about his mother and how losing Rhys affected her. The result would likely be the same. Except with Ianto back, the consequences would be worse.

"After Rhys is feeling better." Jack handed it back.

Gwen nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Red Dragon Centre; Cardiff, Wales**

Saying the day had not gone as expected was an understatement. Gwen said the kids needed her and took them home. After talking to Ken, John offered to keep an eye on Dawn. John said something about Dawn and Ken shopping after Ken's shift. Which reminded Jack Harkness again about Williams Haulage. With Rhys in the infirmary under observation, Jack couldn't ask him about hiring Ken. Although Torchwood didn't have an opening, or even a job that fit Ken's skill set, Jack would have to hire Ken if another issue affected his job at the Disney store.

Ianto suggested dinner in a restaurant. It felt strange sitting down for a nice meal with more than one situation unresolved. With Rhys in the infirmary, and Dmitri dealing with his own issues, the former alchemy lab would be home for awhile. The stress would affect Ianto soon, if it wasn't already.

The newest restaurant had a tavern theme. Waitresses were dressed as conservative wenches. Waiters wore outfits that were either swashbucklers or pirates. Jack appreciated attractive men in tight pants even if the outfits were absurd.

"I can't take you anywhere." Ianto sounded amused.

"The decor is impressive."

"I bet." Ianto motioned discreetly to Jack's right. "The girls find you more interesting than the waiters."

Jack chuckled. "Jealous or interested?" He'd seen the trio of early twenty-somethings when they sat down.

"You wish." Ianto opened a linen napkin.

"It could be fun."

"We could could find another social event. I got an email earlier for ballroom dancing. Laren asked about you."

Jack tried to remember her. "Which one is she?"

"Late fifities, early sixties. Came to Cardiff to help with her sisters' grand-kids."

"The aging hippie whose son-in-law is a conservative minister." Jack remembered she was found of sexual innduendos.

Ianto nodded. "Laren's bored. She needs a more interesting dance partner."

Jack caught the movement from his left, distracting him from the conversation. Rex had horrible timing. Showing up now probably had something to do with the London sleep center and the return of the missing FBI agent. Rex missed their meeting without explanation and didn't send the information he agreed to. Rumors suggested Rex had disappeared in South America for awhile. Which wasn't to much of a concern after Miracle Day.

"Company?" Ianto asked.

"The CIA."

"He's late."

Rex Masterson grabbed a chair and sat between. He wore black trousers and a dark green, short sleeve, button front shirt. It was probably an attempt to blend. Except he looked like a government agent in a weird shirt. "Do you ever buy new clothes, World War II?"

"Ianto, meet Rex Masterson."

"Gwen said you were seeing someone." Rex turned and offered his hand to Ianto. They shook. "I figured I should offer my condolences."

"Did you bring the information?" Jack asked.

Rex removed an external hard drive and set it on the table. "There have been two attempts on the records facility holding that information. It's not even classified. A Freedom for Information Act request would get access. Eventually."

"Any idea who?" Ianto asked.

"Does the name Ronald Beaupre mean anything?"

Jack reached for the drive. "Yeah. He's dead."

"How long?"

"Months. He had a disagreement with an organized crime family in South Africa." Which was partially true. The attempt on Aman was a result of a disagreement between Beaupre and Bashiri Oliveira.

"Did you see the body?"

"Beaupre is dead. Why?"

Rex motioned at the hard drive. "Someone using the name wants that information."

"How long?" Jack wondered if that was another Janne Talbot problem.

"Weeks." Rex eyed him a moment. "Did you find the Arctic Wind?"

"Yes. Recovering it will be difficult." Or impossible.

"Why?"

Jack explained that the WWII era icebreaker was laying on it's side in a Tasmanian lake. "The area is restricted for safety reasons." The Atmore problem had not been completely resolved.

Rex's expression was priceless. "The Australians didn't notice a landlocked ship for seventy years?"

"We think it's been there less than a month."

"Is nothing sane around you?"

"No," Ianto said, amused.

"Speaking of insanity," Rex removed a piece of paper from his pocket. "I was recently in South America. I've been tracking a bizarre pseudo-religious cult network." He unfolded the paper. "The Fellowship of Inner Peace was reportedly attacked last year by a psychic organizaton. From what I can tell, the network is still in place despite the death of the cult's prophet. That is where it gets weird."

The wrinkled photocopy looked like an official document. "What is it?"

"A Brazilian marriage certificate. Aman Oliveria." Rex tapped the paper. "The man who got married was in his forties or fifities. Various details connect him to a Bashiri Oliveira who relocated to South Africa. Bashiri has a son named Aman whose eighteen. Rumor has it he joined Torchwood and his father wants you dead."

Jack couldn't help but wonder why future Aman left a paper trail. "Bashiri tried."

"Aman married a man named Idrissa. There is an Idrissa living at the former cult compound in Nigeria."

"Idrissa is the caretaker of Torchwood Nigeria," Jack said quietly. That would be easy enough for Rex to find out. "The cult reopened old Torchwood office."

Rex nodded. "Bashiri Oliveira is connected to Ronald Beaupre and South African organized crime. Aman Oliviera, the older version, has an information network of psychics and hackers. Except there is no evidence he created it. There is evidence that the younger Aman and Idrissa currently use the network. According to contacts in South America, it's run by a strange British woman and a German hacker with mythical skills."

"Strange how?"

"A psychic who cloned herself. One of those clones is said to be crazy."

"Is her name Keara?"

Rex nodded. "What's Torchwood Global?"

"It doesn't exist yet."

"Yeah, it does. Keara's motivation appears to be killing anyone who ever associated with Beaupre."

Jack wondered if there were more Kearas involved than they already knew about. "A rumor said you were missing in South America."

Rex nodded. "Yeah. A drug lord didn't like the agency. He thought the CIA was raiding orphanages and other facilities he used for human-trafficking. A couple of his missing victims helped me after I escaped."

"Is he still a problem?"

"No. Keara apparently trained the girls and set them lose on the men who victimized them." He shook his head. "One of those girls mentioned Vera. She said any man who would defy his country to avenge his woman deserved to live."

That really made Jack wonder. "How many people knew about you and Vera?" Or the horrific way Vera died.

"For sure? You, me and Gwen."

That was why Rex delivered the information in person.


	26. Chapter 26

**Blanchardstown Centre; Dublin, Ireland**

 **Saturday, August 27, 2020**

Entering a large mall filled with people energized Nessa Dove. She enjoyed the energy associated with crowds. People talked and laughed. Families, friends and lovers wound around each other in endlessly changing drama. Nessa smiled. It had been too long.

Jeannette and Molly clutched each other, eying the crowd with apprehension. After what happened to Molly in Belfast and Jeannette in Dublin, Nessa couldn't blame them. It wasn't as simple as fearing strangers. They feared themselves more.

"Shoes? Earrings?" Nessa knew her sister could spend hours on both. Molly she wasn't sure about.

"Bedroom and bathroom stuff," Molly said quietly. "Everything Trefor gave me is white."

"At least it wasn't pink," Jeannette said.

Their father had the idea that girls universally liked pink or should. One more parental malfunction. Nessa remembered telling him when she was twelve that she was throwing out everything pink. She absolutely refused to tolerate pink. It was an on-going argument for six months.

"I like pink."

Nessa draped an arm over Molly's shoulders. "Your choice."

Jeannette tapped her mobile screen and it lit up. "The website has a store list." She checked the options. "This place sounds good."

Molly accepted the phone. "Expensive."

"Where's the store?" Nessa wondered. "We can at least look."

Jeannette chuckled.

Their definition of expensive and Molly's were different. Which was okay. If their parents taught them anything, it was the value of budgeting and common sense spending. Their parents were incapable of either. Lessons she learned early. One of the various survival skills she attributed to her parents' incompetence.

A couple hours later, Jeannette leaned on a railing, "Can we stop of lunch?"

Molly stopped to close. "We're being followed."

"You're sure?" Nessa had noticed anything.

"Yeah." Molly nodded. "The couple by the coffee shop. The guy with bad highlights. The girl has strange eyes."

Nessa risked a glance. Their body language was definitely wrong. She couldn't help but wonder how she missed them. "When did you notice them?"

"Half-an-hour ago." Molly shrugged. "I wasn't sure. There was a guy that made me uneasy earlier. He's probably into heavy metal with the black clothes and the piercings." She hesitated. "I thought I was imagining it."

Nessa remembered seeing a couple guys wearing death metal t-shirts. One with skull tattooes was pushing a stroller. "Do you sense danger?"

"Before the CN overdose, I did."

"How did it work?" Nessa set her bags down and grabbed her mobile.

"I could tell when people didn't like me."

"Molly," Nessa assured, "We don't think you're crazy."

"Not that. I know abilities run in your family. My six sense isn't much."

"We're not elitest either." Nessa gave Molly a quick one-arm hug as she found Trefor in her contacts.

"Miss me?"

Nessa smiled. "I couldn't help but think of you." She gave a moment. "As soon as Molly told me we were being followed."

His tone changed. "Are you safe?"

"I don't know. We're in the mall in a crowded area. Normally, I'd say we're good. But unless they know what the fireballs require, it might be an attempt to prevent Jeannette from defending herself."

"Nessa," Jeannette said nervously. "The bin."

"Ah," Smoke wafted from the bin. "Jeannette?"

"I don't know."

"Nessa?" Trefor's concern came over the phone line.

"Either someone else started a small rubbish fire or…"

"It's not Jeannette." Molly sounded scared.

Nessa meet Molly's gaze, intending to ask another question. The terror answered it. "It's Molly not Jeannette."

Trefor swore. "Molly lost control in Belfast and left a path of burning cars, dumpsters, miscellaneous."

"You said your ability allowed you to sense danger as a targeting mechanism."

"Yeah…"

Nessa explained what Molly said about her ability.

"Hand Molly the phone."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four**

General Trefor Williams place the ear com in his ear. "Please connect me to Three."

"Connected," the computer replied.

"Jack, mum, anyone?"

Jack replied. "What happened?"

"Molly's ability doesn't require CN. She's in a mall full of people and believes they're being followed. She has already started a small fire. Can you send John for back-up? Shield, stun pellets and destabilizer. He took her down in Belfast."

"That will take a bit. Do you need bots?"

"Do you have a one that throws pellets?"

"Yeah. Anwen's not here to change the music."

The general pinched the bridge of his nose. "Find something less terrifying and send it with John. He can change it, if he has time."

* * *

 **Blanchardstown Centre**

Jeannette Dove reached out and took Molly's hand. "You need to calm down. Take slow, deep breaths."

Molly did.

"Natural abilities and CN abilities are different," Jeannette continued. "Did the fire start because you're scared."

Molly nodded.

"Natural abilities are a part of you. No different than drawing pictures or being good at math." Jeannette paused. "CN abilities are emotional. Anger, fear, pain give them power."

"How do I stay calm?" The fire in the bin increased. People moved away from it.

"If they wanted to hurt us, they would have attacked in the car park. They want information and a way to abduct us. They may think the fire is me. My CN ability involves fireballs."

"Mine to."

"Then you can feel the energy. It's all around you, tempting you to use it."

"Yeah."

"Let it be. It will tingle over your skin and give you the jitters like talking to a cute boy."

Molly closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can." Jeannette squeezed Molly's hand. "If I can control it, you can control it. Focus on breathing."

Tears welled in Molly's eyes. "All I can think about is how powerful I am. I can make them stop."

"No. The feeling lies, Molly."

"You defended yourself."

"Molly, listen to me, please. There is no way to throw fireballs safely in a mall full of people. Even if you only hit the bad guys, people will panic. They'll run."

"They're coming. I can feel them."

"Trefor will be here soon. He's a badass. They will wish they never looked at us wrong." Jeannette met Nessa's eyes. It didn't need to be said. They needed a quicker solution.

"I can make them stop."

"No."

Jeannette was trying to think of a different argument when she realized energy tingled. The familiar sensation was impossible to dismiss. Unlike Molly, her ability needed CN to activate. Or should have.

"Nessa." She took a couple deep breaths to combat the fear. "My ability..."

"Take your own advice. Deep breaths. Stay calm."

* * *

General Trefor Williams arrived in the car park by portal device moments before Malcom. The kid looked scared. Trefor couldn't blame him. Malcolm had seen Molly's rampage in Belfast first hand. If the kid couldn't teleport, he wouldn't have agreed to bring him.

"Fire department in on its way," Liam said over the ear com. "I told them it was a Torchwood situation."

"If we have a fire, they need to focus on evacuation." The general led toward the entrance.

"I told them." Liam sounded impressively calm. If he could handle a front row seat to Jeannette throwing fireballs, it shouldn't be surprising he could handle coordinating from the office.

The general called Nessa.

"Are you here?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah. What's the situation?"

"Jeannette and Molly. Without CN."

That didn't make sense. Molly had an unknown ability. Jeannette didn't. "Are they okay?"

"They're sitting on the floor praying." Nessa took a deep breath. "You said the alien from the shelter was wearing clothing to cover her joints. There is a woman here with an oversized shirt and jeans. Molly said she has weird eyes."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know."

From the looks of it, the evacuation had already started. People hurried from the mall. Security appeared to be directing the crowds. One of the guards looked their direction, but decided against saying anything. While the locals didn't have enough experience with Torchwood to understand, he looked military and was carrying weapons.

"There's something wrong," Malcolm said.

The general stopped. He could feel the familiar target sense starting. "What?"

Malcolm grabbed him and teleported him back to the car park. "It's a trap."

"What?"

"Our abilities work differently," Malcolm explained. "Mine are like Ianto's. No Rift or CN."

"Okay."

Malcolm sighed. "The same thing happening to Molly and Jeannette was about to happen to you. Except unlike them, you have no control whatsoever."

"I can't stay here," the general realized.

"I can."

The general reluctantly handed over the equipment.

"Go."

* * *

John Hart arrived in Dublin near what appeared to be a maintenance entrance. A man standing outside smoking eyed him. From the smell, it wasn't tobacco. His expressions suggested marijuana. He looked at his hand rolled cigerrette like he thought he was hallucinating.

"Torchwood."

He nodded.

John tapped his ear piece. "Dublin or Cardiff?"

"Dublin," the general replied. "We have another problem." He explained.

"Does Malcolm have any idea how to use the equipment you gave him?"

"I explained it before we left."

John remembered Malcolm Dove from Belfast. He couldn't picture the kid harming a fly. But than his sisters and girlfriend were trapped inside.

"What part of the mall is this?" John asked.

"Are the British invading?"

"Torchwood," John repeated. "Where does that door lead?"

The man's answer was barely coherent. John repeated it for the general.

"Liam has a map up. He will text you instructions. I'm contacting Nova Scotia to get a drone in the air."


	27. Chapter 27

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness sat at the conference table with Rex. Depending on John's on-site assessment, they might need to portal to Dublin. The situation was worrisome for numerous reasons. Motivation being a primary concern. The current assessment was distraction.

"The Irish military is on alert," Gwen said over the ear com from his home office. She'd taken the kids upstairs when he called. "I'm going to start calling law enforcement contacts starting with Scotland Yard. Someone else called the Garda and told them freaks from Wales were planning a rampage at the mall. The person cited Eddie Cattrel's death." Her ear com clicked off.

"Anything?" Jack asked.

"Possibly. There is a report of unexpected activity at both the Dublin and London ports. I sent someone to check Liverpool."

Before Jack could check with Ianto, the door opened briefly and he stepped into the conference room carrying coffee. "I called Andy." He set mugs in front of Jack and Rex. "He said there is nothing obvious, but he will check Cardiff Docks."

Jack's mobile rang. The screen showed Eryn. "Morning."

"Morning." She sounded stressed. "We launched the drone General Williams requested and several more. There is activity at the shelter the general identified as having an alien working there. It got Kailen thinking. Liam's research connected the shelter and various locations associated with the London sleep center group and Moss-Probert. Him and Aman think the rats are jumping ship."

Jack could hear a faint conversation. "Luc is advising increased security. Nova Scotia is in lockdown. Aman is now advising Idrissa to do the same. Miriam Morgans is at the Fellowship. We don't think Atmore can be attacked, but Kailen has a drone flying over the bubble just in case."

"Good. Anything imminent?"

"No."

"Hold on."

Jack looked at Ianto. "Do you have Liam's research?"

"Yeah."

"Check Cardiff locations. Coordinate with Andy."

Ianto moved over to a small cabinet against the back wall and removed a tablet from the top drawer. "Liam found a possible connection with Carne Humphries fertility clinic. Should I warn Rhawn Glas?"

"Yeah. Have Andy find a couple female constables and head for her crisis center."

Ianto removed his mobile as he headed for the hallway.

"Explain this." Rex asked.

"Since we re-established the hub last year, we've been dealing with aliens, corporations and left over Torchwood projects. The London sleep center was affiliated with a loosely connected group committing reproductive crimes and serial homicide. Human trafficking, experimentation, exploitation. Gwen found a way to identify locations. Ianto figured out how to track companies. Liam in Dublin combined the process trying to investigate a Dublin case and found connections throughout England, Ireland and Wales. There is an unknown connection between area law enforcement and organized crime based in South Africa."

"Which connects it all to Beaupre and South America?"

Jack nodded.

Rex rubbed his forehead. "How many people do you have?"

"Not enough."

"Sitting here reminds me of Miracle Day. Calling Vera for pain meds. Yelling at Ester." Rex shook his head.

"They wanted to save lives. They did."

"We were out numbered and in over our heads."

Ten years had passed and a lot more had happened. Something brought the memories and regrets back. "South America was bad?" Ester had died ending Miracle Day in South America and Rex became immortal.

"Yeah." Rex checked his computer after it chimed. "There is a freighter registered in Denmark approaching the port at Calais reporting emergency maintenance. They want to dock for repairs."

"Where did it come from?"

"Cameroon."

"Have your people keep an eye on it. Tell them the crew could be more dangerous than steroid users with anger issues." Jack couldn't help but remember the information he'd provided for raids and the people who died because his warnings were ignored.

Rex left the table and crossed the small conference room to make a call.

* * *

 **Blanchardstown Centre; Dublin, Ireland**

John Hart entered the mall and heading for the Dove sisters and Molly following Liam's instructions. The mall was quiet. He found a few people hiding, including lost kids. Two teenage boys were looking for a missing sibling. John took a moment to instruct them on evacuating the kids.

The Anwen he'd known in the future would have listened to him talk about the kids and laugh. Although years had passed since she died, he could still hear her laughter at times. Even with everything happening, he'd been happy then. His Anwen was gone. The current Anwen made him nervous. It scared him at times.

 _Are you all right?_

John couldn't so much hear her as feel her. _I will be._

 _Please be safe._

Ken had said the same thing before he left. John wondered what his Anwen would have thought of the strange situation. Her younger self and his boyfriend were currently in the same block of flats waiting for him to get home from an emergency.

Malcom Dove stepped into a kitchen store and checked his mobile. He had no bars. He tapped the ear com, hoping that would activated it, and heard static. Either it was broken or jammed like the phone. That wasn't reassuring.

While he had no idea if he even activate the ballistic shield, nevertheless fire a weapon at Jeannette or Molly, he could sense them. Nessa wasn't as strong a presence, but she was with them. He could sense others in the mall. After his family was safe, he would have to go through the mall and find them. Their fear filled the air.

He left the store, wondering if the people Molly noticed left. Then he sensed something. It was a person but not. He suspected it was an alien. Then he spotted a woman. It looked like a woman, but he doubted it. He could teleport around, but that would be a bad idea. He'd seen enough police shows to know that much.

Unsure of what else to do, he activated the shield and held the stun gun in his other hand. She either heard or sensed something. The woman turned, looked at him and than reached for something in her pocket. He shot her with the stun weapon. She screamed and fell. Malcolm checked the weapons. He was sure he hit her with the stun.

His first impulse was to stop and check on her. Focus, he told himself. His sisters and Molly needed him. Reluctantly, Malcolm moved passed the alien. He wasn't sure, but he suspected she was dead. "I'm sorry." Tears welled in his eyes.

Minutes later, he saw them. Nessa was sitting on the floor with one arm around Jeannette and the other around Molly. He hurried over to them. With the shield behind him, he crouched down and offered Nessa the portal device General Williams gave him.

"Take Nessa. I will get Molly."

"Outside Four," Nessa said, a moment before her and Jeannette disappeared.

Malcolm offered Molly his hand. "Time to go home."

* * *

 **Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams sat on the floor with Trefor while he built a tower. They didn't have Legos in Jack and Ianto's flat, but they had blocks. Her brother thankfully didn't complain. With dad screwed up, mum worried and John in Dublin, there was a lot of stress.

"Uncle Jack will fix it," Trefor said absently.

She wished it was that simple. The first time she was in the hub, her mother told her that Jack only thought he could fix everything. Which was true. After everything, saving dad might not be possible.

 _Anwen_. John's voice was faint. As if there was interference.

 _What happened?_

 _I'm down. Com is out. Jack needs to come for me._

"No, no, no." Anwen said as she sensed John lose consciousness.

"Anwen?" her mum asked for the kitchen.

"John's hurt."

"What?"

Anwen headed for the desk. Jack kept his equipment in the desk and probably had one of the portal devices. John couldn't portal unconscious.

"What are you talking about?" Her mum followed her into the office.

"John's hurt. The com is down."

Her mum hesitated. "How do you know?"

Anwen tapped her head.

She quickly opened the drawers and checked quickly. Her mother would figure it out soon enough.

"No."

Anwen grabbed the portal device. "John needs me." She slipped the deviced over her hand and focused on him.

* * *

 **Blanchardstown Centre; Dublin, Ireland**

Anwen arrived a couple feet from John. He was bleeding in multiple places, but he was alive. She was trying to decide what she had to do to transport him back when she saw the man who hurt him. The anger flared and the windows shook. It took a moment to realize the energy was incredible. Something amplied her telekinesis. The stupid man charged. Anwen reached for him. It was if the air around him grabbed and squeezed like a massive vice. He struggled. Anwen laughed, crushing him.

"Anwen," John said weakly.

The power streaming through her was incredible. She felt like a god.

 _Anwen_.

She turned and John was looking at her.

 _Home_.

The power was hard to resist, but John needed her. She focused on that. Still holding the portal device, she took him by the shoulders and pictured the fake tourist office outside the hub. They disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian reviewed drone information. Atmore was secure. From the readings, Namir altered the bubble. The drone couldn't safely land and it was modified to land at Atmore. Nigeria looked clear. Four would send modified maintenance bots, if necessary. He needed the time to revise security and design custom sentinels. Three and Four looked clear. With both offices staffed, raids were unlikely. The Dublin shelter General Williams flagged had movement. The alien was probably making a run for it. He sent a quick note to Kailen to get CCTV of the car and license plate and driver, if possible. The readings from the Blanchardstown Centre were insane. Concentrated Rift energy. It didn't appear to be affecting the area, but he could only guess the affect it would have on Rift abilities. He sent Kailen an urgent message for more detailed area analysis looking for the source of the Rift energy. Drones over London and Liverpool indicated activity at the ports. He sent another message to check CCTV footage for vehicles and license plates. Cardiff information was interesting. Three vans were parked at Cardiff Docks near the warehouse where the body encased in fulgurite was recovered.

Luc reached for his mobile.

"Harkness."

Luc explained the activity. "One of the companies flagged by Liam is a janitorial and maintenance company?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever determine what failed to come through the Rift?"

"No."

"Despite Torchwood declaring the area safe, there is a safety warning. The building and immediate dock area has not been used since the fulgurite."

"We'll handle it." An alarm sounded in the background.

"I have to go." The call ended.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams checked John's pockets for his Nanogene vial. The small container had been damaged in the attack. If the Nanogenes still worked, she couldn't access them. She dropped it on the floor, frustrated. John was bleeding in multiple places. Basic first aid did not prepare her for combat triage. She sat back with no idea how to help him.

With her wrist-strap, she remote accessed the hub. Summoning one of the stretchers using voice commands was an experience. She didn't think she could open the big door remotely. That would be an insane security problem.

"Jack Harkness."

"Where are you?"

"Tourist office. John's in bad shape. His Nanogene vial is damaged."

"Your mother's worried."

"She can freak out after John's safe in the infirmary."

 _Calm_. John felt weak.

Anwen looked at her blood covered hands. "I don't think I can."

It wasn't long before she heard running footsteps. Uncle Jack appeared in the doorway. Dmitri nudged passed him soon after.

"What happened?" Dmitri asked, scanning John with a portable device from the infirmary.

"I don't know. An alien attacked him in Dublin." Anwen shook her head. "Finding a portal device took time."

"We need a portable Nanogene option," Dmitri said.

The robotic stretcher arrived. She opted for one that didn't play music.

"I need help, Jack."

Anwen noticed the other man as Jack and Dmitri lifted John onto the stretcher. Something about him made her think of Jack. He had an energy signature of some type. It wasn't chronons or Rift energy.

"Who are you?"

"Rex Masterson."

Anwen groaned. "We're letting the CIA in the hub now?"

"He's Torchwood," Jack said.

Rex stepped aside as Dmitri maneuvered the stretcher toward the hub.

"We have a situation at Cardiff Docks," Jack said. "Stay in the hub. Call your mother."

Anwen nodded and headed into the hallway beyond the tourist office. She stopped as she remembered something. "The general needs to secure the mall. It's filled with intense Rift energy." She hesitated. "I crushed the alien that attacked John. It's a clean-up situation."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams needed information. Once he had a solid target, he would contact Miri. While it was personal, attempting to trigger two unstable Rift abilities in a large building full of people was unacceptable. Whatever his emotions, Global's policy on such actions was solid. The offenders would be found and killed. They didn't offer second changes for mass homicide, even if it failed to kill anyone. Zero tolerance was the best policy for deterrent.

Nova Scotia was evaluating the situation, but their priorities were different. That meant he needed another source of information. Even if Liam had those types of skills, he was with the Doves and Molly. Which left Keara. Her ability was currently unreliable, but the potential remained.

The computer indicated Keara was in the above ground garden. He found her under a potted alien tree. Sunlight filtered through the windows, creating an almost surreal effect. She gripped her hands around her knees and stared unfocused.

"Hey." He crouched next to her.

"The warehouse." Keara's voice was oddly flat. "Let them work."

"What warehouse?"

"Cardiff Dock. Let them work."

The general asked, "Why?"

"They need to complete the elevator."

"What's going on?"

"We're playing chess."

He remembered Miri saying something about Keara having a vision of a chess game with herself. "Why do they need to work?"

"They're pawns. Let them work."

The general nodded. "Who am I talking to?"

She looked at him, her eyes unfocused, tilting her head to one side. "Keara."

He sat on the floor. "Which Keara?"

"All."

Which suggested Other Keara. She was unhinged. "Please release this Keara. She's just a scared kid."

"This is not her fight. The Prophet gave her a better life."

"Please release her."

After a few minutes, she blinked and rubbed her head.

"Do you know what happened?"

Keara hugged herself. "There is more than one me."

"Yeah."

"No. Other Keara and the Keara from your time. I don't know what they're doing."

"Nessa and the girls are back." The general stood. "They're in the big breakroom."

"Why don't I know what they're doing?" She asked.

"They don't want you to."

* * *

 **Cardiff Dock; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness drove the Torchwood van. It had been a long time since he'd worked with Rex. Normally, Gwen spoke to him. They didn't get along during the original situation. After Rex woke immortal, it wasn't any easier. He wasn't one for chats. Although he would talk to Gwen from time to time. Jack needed to tell her Rex needed to talk about South America. The rumors didn't provide details. Unnerving Rex enough for the regret to surface over Vera and Ester meant it was bad.

"What's with the kid?" Rex asked as they left the garage.

"A very long story."

"Anwen's what eleven?"

"Yeah." Jack had no idea how to explain. "She takes after Gwen."

"Right."

Jack parked near the warehouse, wondering if there was more to the location than he knew. What little they understood of the situation came from Morpheus. While his information appeared solid, there was always the question of motivation. Morpheus and his brothers protected their dreamers. Gwen was a means to that end.

"Anything I should know?" Rex asked as they climbed out of the van.

"Do you know what fulgurite is?"

"Sand hit by lightening?"

"Yeah. In April, a man died in the warehouse encased in fulgurite. It had to do with the Rift."

"Gwen was injured on the dock."

"Yeah." Jack could still picture the fulgurite fused to her leg.

Rex walked next to him. "What do the vans have to do with it?"

"A possible connection to the serial killer you were tracking at the time."

"He attacked Gwen. Then she was hurt. Is there a connection?"

Good question. "I don't know."

Working with Rex was different. He had no problem walking up to a warehouse with an unknown number of hostiles. They viewed it the same way. Having survived being stabbed, shot, poisoned and irradiated, not much intimidiated them. He couldn't get Rex killed permanently. One less thing to worry about.

The three vans were parked facing the water. Several men were unloading boxes and items from the back of the vans. From what Jack could see at a distance, several pieces looked Victorian. After what happened to Mercia Tew, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Is that an antique elevator?" Rex viewed the warehouse with binoculars.

Rex handed the binoculars over. "Victorian."

"That means something?"

"We need to get pictures for Dmitri."


	29. Chapter 29

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Bree Nelson waited in a small meeting room or partially furnished office. A knock came at the door. Tasi Reynolds, the investigator from the Refuge, stepped into the room. Bree suspected from the way Tasi knew the Fellowship and her treatment of Idrissa that she'd once been a part of future Aman's following.

The woman's skill set resembled a hostage negotiator. She first created rapport. Tasi wanted Bree to believe that they were friends. Then Tasi focused on convincing Bree that she alone could solve the problem. Tasi's investigation style was to convince her target that she cared and wanted to make everything better. Bree was impressed. The woman was talented. But it was a hard con to pull on a psychiatrist. Which Bree suspected Tasi knew. Which made it even stranger.

Tasi smiled and sat across from her, carrying a large accordion folder. "How was your morning?"

"Better than Sioned Bonner. She needs a specialist."

Her expression changed to the perfect show of sympathy and she reached for Bree's hand. "The Refuge is working on it."

Bree couldn't help but wonder if part of Tasi's con was to improve Bree's confidence by allowing her to see it. "Thanks." She couldn't bring herself to play the game.

Tasi opened the folder and removed a selection of photographs and organized them by men and women. "Do you recognize any of these people?" She handed Bree the stack of men first.

Two of the top five were Jodi's brothers. "Braxton Wong was Jodi's neighbor before she moved to Cardiff." She flipped through a couple more. "He works at the grocery store near Mrs. Hsiung. He visits his mother across the hall from Mrs. Hsiung." Three more looked vaguely familiar. "Bobby Zhao." She found two more from Mrs. Hsiung's neighborhood. "William Chan. He's a friend of Mrs. Hsiung."

"Susana Jiang. Tanya Jiang." A few others looked familiar. "She owns a restaurant in Chinatown. She and her brother are Mrs. Hsiung's neighbors." Several others looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't know who they were.

Bree picked up the picture of Zhao. "Why?"

Tasi shrugged. "Part of the process." She selected three photographs, two men and one woman. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Bree tapped one of the pictures. "I've seen him in Cardiff."

Tasi pointed at the other pictures. "He was in group with Jodi when you met her. She was a friend of Jodi's at Scotland Yard."

Bree shook her head. "I don't know."

"Did Jodi tell you her grandfather was associated with organized crime based in Hong Kong?"

"No." Jodi didn't know about her grandfather.

Tasi shifted, looking apologetic. "I know it's stressful. The more information we have, the sooner we can find answers."

Bree wanted to demand the truth. The photographs were one more con in a long string of cons. "Jodi's grandfather died when she was a child. Both Scotland Yard and Torchwood did extensive background checks. There is nothing to find."

"Interpol didn't make the connection until Jodi was already in law enforcement."

Bree suspected that might have been the first completely honest thing Tasi had said since the investigation started. "What's really going on?"

Tasi's expression changed. Bree only had a moment to wonder before the alarm sounded.

* * *

 **Cardiff Dock; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness moved closer to the warehouse and used his phone to photograph as much as he could. Rex received a phone call while Jack sent the pictures to Dmitri. The lack of security or interest in their surroundings made Jack wonder what they were missing.

"There's movement on the freighter docked at Calais."

Jack's wrist strap beeped. His first thought was Anwen. "Hey."

"Is there movement on Cardiff Dock?" the general asked.

"Yeah."

"Keara said to leave it alone."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Is that Masterson?" the general asked.

"We're at the dock," Jack said.

"She said 'they need to complete the elevator.'"

"Why?" Rex repeated.

"My sister barred him from Great Britain." The connection ended.

"Who?"

Jack had no idea how to explain. "He's mad at you for something you haven't done yet."

Rex groaned. "Working with you is always fun."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Eryn Sylla sat on Luc's lap with her head on his shoulder. She wanted a vacation. All Kailen's honeymoon brainstorming had her wishing she could plan a trip somewhere. A weekend at a hotel with a swimming pool, restaurant and room service would be good.

"What's wrong?" Luc looked up from the computer screen.

"Torchwood survived before us."

"I'm not sure how."

Eryn laughed, running a hand over his chest. "I want a weekend. No Torchwood. No insane problems. No chores."

Luc reached up and took her hand. "Do you plan vacations like your brother?"

Eryn set her forehead to the side of Luc's head and laughed more. "He's being such a girl. I want less stress. A tub with Jacuzzi jets would be nice."

"When do you want to go?"

A computer notification interrupted. Luc tapped it. A moment later, he swore. "Sorry, Er." Luc reached for his mobile. "There is Atmore energy at Cardiff Docks. The drone just auto returned to avoid crashing."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams sat in the infirmary feeling helpless. John's injuries were aggravated by an alien toxin. Even with Nanogenes, healing would take time. Across the room, her father was sedated and restrained. She wiped tears from her eyes. She had alien technology that could transport her from Cardiff to Dublin in the time it took to blink, but she could do nothing to for her father or John. All the energy at Blanchardstown, and the only thing she could do with it was take out the alien that hurt John.

The door opened and her mother stepped into the doorway holding Trefor's hand. He tugged free and ran over to her. She hopped down from the cot she'd been sitting on and hugged him. The one thing she could do was take care of her brother. She couldn't control the Rift anymore, and she couldn't heal. But she could make sure he had a better chance than the general.

"I don't know where to start." The door closed behind her mum.

"John asked for Jack's help. The com was out."

"You could have blown up the mall." Her mum walked over to her dad and set a hand on his his. "The aliens were using a device that amplified Rift abilities."

That explained how she crushed the alien to death. "John needed me."

"Malcolm barely got the general out before he started detonating random people."

"John needed me." Anwen knew she sounded stupid. Going herself had been an impulse.

"How did you know?"

"I knew he was injured."

Her mum paused. "How did he ask for help?"

Anwen realized she needed to learn how to lie better. She'd intentionally kept the telepathy a secret. In trying to protect John from her mother's wrath, she gave it away. "Leprechauns."

"How?"

Anwen tapped her head. "Memories, emotions… conversations."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Maybe since I pulled him front the Rift."

Her mum closed her eyes, her expression somewhere between exasperation and surrender. "Is it continual?"

"No."

A buzzing sound distracted Alien. Trefor shifted, tugging her shirt to get her attention. Something was happening. The Rift was changing. It felt like the day her mother was injured at Cardiff Docks. Rift energy mingled with time and something else. Something alien and powerful.

"Mum!" Trefor sounded distant.

It wasn't colliding debris. Something deliberate. But not a space ship. Someone or something was accessing the Rift. The power was incredible.

Then she remembered Uncle Jack was there. She needed to warn him. But she couldn't separate. The power was to much.

"Jack," John said weakly. "He needs to run."

* * *

 **Cardiff Dock; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness watched and waited. Rex argued his decision, but they didn't have enough information. They had no idea what the men were building. Dmitri reviewed the pictures and said he wasn't sure. The elevator represented some type of movement. He'd never seen a device that large. But did say the source of power would give an indication of what the men were attempting. Except there didn't appear to be a power source.

Jack's mobile rang. The screen said Nova Scotia. Before he could answer, Gwen's voice came over his ear com. "Run, Jack. Now."

He turned and grabbed Rex's arm. A roar like a freight train vibrated the air. Then the energy hit, projecting them in the air. They landed in the water.

"Jack?" Gwen's voice was faint.

He felt an arm over his chest a moment before bumping his head. "What happened?" He blinked.

"An invisible train," Rex growled.

Jack opened his eyes. He was floating next to the dock with Rex's arm over him. It took a couple minutes for his thoughts to clear. He shifted in the water and reached for the dock.

"How long was I out?"

"Several minutes."

Jack reached for his ear com. "Gwen."

Soft foot steps sounded on the dock heading their way. A small, tired woman wearing a dress from the forties crouched at the edge of the dock. She looked vaguely familiar. "What is it with you and water?"

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

She laughed. "You must remember me, Jack." From her expression, something occurred to her. She looked around the dock. "What country is this?"

"Wales," Rex said. "Can you find a rope?"

She looked at Rex a moment. "What year is it?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat on an empty cot in the infirmary with Trefor next to him. Jack and Rex were both dazed from the dock explosion. Jack retreated to the alchemy lab. Rex was given the bathroom connected to Ianto's office. Gwen was coordinating with Luc to evaluate the Cardiff Docks situation. If she needed onsite help, it would be from Nova Scotia. The general had his hands full in Dublin. From the brief conversation, Ianto suspected the general intended to retaliate as soon as he had a target.

Anwen rested on a cot next to John. She insisted she was fine, but he doubted it. They only had one Nanogene station and John was currently using it. If the continual medical scan on Anwen identified a change, Ianto knew he'd have to determine if he could recall the nanites currently healing John. The only alternative was John's Nanogene vial that had been damage in Dublin. Jack would have to try and fix it.

"What do you remember before the warehouse?" Dmitri stood between Rhys and the cot Tiarni Atmore sat on.

"Atmore. I was trapped there for two years."

While it sounded impossible on the surface, they didn't know enough about the Atmore Preserve. The facility had been restricted for decades. Tiarni hadn't been trapped with Rhys and Dawn, but that didn't rule out an earlier time. Before the mall crisis demanded everyone's attention, Luc had been working with Namir to evaluate Atmore. One possibility he'd written in his notes, and refused to discuss, was that the Atmore Torchwood facility came from a different universe.

"Was anyone with you?"

Tiarni nodded sadly. "Dominic Russo, the chief engineer of the Arctic Wind. He died in the first few months." Tiarni sighed. "Atmore is not safe for men."

"Do you know why?"

"No. One of our scientists believed it had something to do with the energy causing parthenogenesis in reptiles and amphibians that normally did not reproduce asexually. All the animals were female. Women had few problems. It affects most males."

"Did it affect Jack?"

"No. It has something to do with temperament: angry, emotional or aggressive."

Which fit Rhys, Ianto thought.

"Is there a treatment for men affected by Atmore?"

Tiarni looked over at Rhys. "Is that what happened to him?"

"Yes. He spent two years at Atmore without a problem. When he returned, he had a problem."

"Two years?" She shook her head. "No. Even men who did not react badly were not allowed to stay more than a few months."

Trefor hugged Ianto tightly.

"The current caretaker of Atmore is male. He's been there more than a year," Ianto said.

"No."

"Regardless, how do we treat him?" Dmitri asked.

"It should wear off. Was he violent or behaving like a nesting pregnant woman?"

"Nesting," Anwen said. "Dad was obsessed with my well-being. Before Uncle Jack sedated him, he was trying to get through a secured door to rescue me or something." Anwen shook her head slightly and grimaced from the movement. "If he could think straight, he would've known I locked it."

"Atmore affects vary."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira stood in what had been Aman's office reviewing reports. Several artifacts showed activity. According to the database, and he had reservations about the people who wrote many of the files, the devices monitored various world-wide conditions. The temporal quake caused by the device Captain Harkness transported to Canada activated several other devices proving the information in the database was inaccurate. He was reluctant to contact Nova Scotia. His Aman had been vary wary of allowing Torchwood access to storage.

Tasi knocked on the doorframe. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He motioned at the dedicated tablet. "If any of this information is accurate, there is a major energy imbalance." Idrissa sighed. "The man wrote this before the British turned Nigeria over to the Nigerians. One of his files details an African excavation and concludes the people who lived there couldn't have used the advanced alien technology found in the ruins. Why? They weren't British."

"There was some type of explosion in Cardiff. Miriam is trying to get information from Trefor in Dublin."

Idrissa stared at the report. "Have you cleared the psychiatrist? She might be able to review these files and determine if this man's was capable of anything beyond narcissism and ignorance."

"Yeah. Bree had nothing to do with Jodi's death. I'm worried Jodi discovered something about Bree and died because she was trying to protect her."

Idrissa looked up. "Has anyone determined how Jodi was shot?"

"Her ability involved patterns. She was an impressive investigator. Jodi wouldn't have sensed the shooter."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira set a coffee mug next to Kailen. The computer dedicated to the wedding was showing a muted Youtube video. Aman doubted that was good. He pulled a chair over. Kailen was flying a drone manually. The LCD monitor in front of him showed the flight-simulator look with ugly looking storm clouds.

"Where is that?"

"Calais. It's a French port near London."

"The Denmark freighter that came from Cameroon."

"Yeah. The drone near Cardiff Docks is showing a decrease in enery consistent with an increase of unexplained energy near the freighter. I'm manually flying an Atmore-modified drone half-a-mile away."

"What's Luc saying?"

"Something about thermodynamics. Can't create or destroy energy." Kailen shook his head. "He thinks the energy build-up over Cardiff is being transferred to Calais. Eryn is back to saying 'it happened so it's possible.'"

"We need to get her a mug," Aman said. "Forget how. Why?"

"The Cardiff Docks appeared connected to the sleep center psychos. Except the explosion killed them."

Aman reached for his mobile.

"Harkness."

"Do we have confirmation the freighter near the French port is connected to the network Liam found?"

"No. Why?"

"The Dock explosion killed people connected to the Pierro group. The energy there is being redirected over the freighter. Luc said energy can't be created or destroyed. Would blowing something up resolve the build-up?"

"The port needs to be evacuated." Jack ended the call.

"Can you land near the freightor? We need footage."

"An explosion that size, Aman." Kailen hesitated. "They can't evacuate enough of the area in time."

"Computer activate intercom." It clicked. "Luc, if the energy from Cardiff Docks hits the freighter at Calais, how big an area do we need to evacuate?"

"Without specifics, I'd have to say multiple countries. We don't have time."

Kailen groaned. The drone screen showed it was tilting and going down. It landed on its side with a rooftop view of the freighter. His hands moved over the keyboard, adjusting the image.

"I can't watch this." Kailen pushed his chair back and stood. "The explosion. The wave."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

After warning the general, and distributing portal devices, Jack Harkness went to the conference room where Rex waited. If they needed to evacuate, Gwen would get them all safely to Nova Scotia. He suspected the general would take his people to the Refuge.

"How did you get this?" Rex motioned at the screen.

"It's a custom drone. A couple teenagers with a robotics lab."

"You're full of shit."

Jack sat at the table. "So are you."

A few minutes passed before Jack's mobile rang. "Harkness."

"The Calais readings are changing," Aman said. "Cardiff Docks are energy free."

"Changing how?"

"I don't know. Luc is in the breakroom with Eryn and Kailen."

"Jack," Rex said.

The LCD screen on the wall showed a globe left the clouds and descended toward the ship. "Get Luc in front of a computer now." The image flickered.

"Luc is on his way," Aman said. "That drone has Atmore-modifications."

"It could land in the bubble?"

Rex looked at Jack.

"Yeah. Kailen had trouble controlling the landing. The image was adjusted for a bad angle."

"The energy at Cardiff Docks was specifically Atmore?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Ask Luc if a bubble is forming."

"Why?"

"Atmore was a pocket universe."

"I know why my future self was insane." Aman said something under his breath.

"Speaker phone," Rex said.

Jack hesitated. "Speaker. I have Rex here with me."

"The CIA asshat?"

"Who is this?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, right."

The image on the screen lost focus as an area around the ship started to glow.

"I'm here," Luc said. "Stephen Hawkins couldn't tell you what was happening."

"Should we evacuate?"

Luc hesitates. "I don't know. It looks like a combination of Atmore bubble and the ballistic shield before the terra forming device exploded."

"Meaning?" Rex asked.

"Who are you?"

"Rex."

"Do you understand advanced physics?"

"No."

"The fireworks will either be contained or blow up half of Europe."

"Evacuation?" Jack asked.

The screen suddenly went black.

"No evacuation. The freighter is gone. The energy shot upward into space. A pillar of light or heat." Luc sounded uncertain of what he'd just seen. "We're launching additional drones now." He paused. "They can't make orbit. Do you have a way to determine if the International Space Station is safe? I don't know its orbit." Pause. "Satellites were hit."

"Check the debris."

"Yeah. And Jack, we will do this. But we're taking September off. General Williams can fly a ship, he can pilot a drone." The call ended.

"Teenagers with a robotics lab." Rex grabbed his mobile. "What am I telling people?"

"Solar flare?"

Rex laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams flipped open his wrist-strap and reviewed the building schematics. It had similar scan readings to the London sleep center. Rather than sleepers, his immediate concern was the field generator that caused the mall situation. Using a combination of drone, maintenance bot and portal device technology, he transported a destablizer bomb into the facility. The results indicated both sleepers and a source of Rift energy.

"What are you doing?" Miriam asked.

"Testing their technology by blowing shit up."

She laughed. "Learn anything good?"

"They have no idea who they fucked with."

Their response time was impressive. Additional scans indicated they were searching for an intruder. He activated the next preset, transporting a dozen mini maintenance bots into the facility programmed to remove door knobs. It would unlock all traditional doors and confuse them.

The general grinned.

"What?"

"We have surprise. In my time, they would have known we were coming for them." The general remembered a con the Miriam from his time pulled while she was injured. She released rumors she intended to seige a facility. She had one of the hackers infect the facility's computers. They fled, making it possible to take the building without having to clear it.

"You're like a kid in a toy store."

He couldn't argue that. Between Luc and Anwen, he had lots of new technology to play with.

The next stage involved multiple bots with varying programming. One to breach their entry point. Two to fake additional breaches. Three others threw paintballs and played AC/DC's Thunderstruck. It was the most ridiculous tactical plan he'd used. But he didn't have the resources needed for a better approach.

"Ready?"

Miriam nodded.

"The body armor causes visual distortions."

"Yeah, yeah, _general_. If they can't see us, they can't hit us."

Breaching went as expected. Eight men down and they were retreating. Quick scans showed they didn't have the technology to scan the bots. One had been detonated and took the idiot with it.

"Do you feel that?" Miri asked.

Shit. It was the Rift field generator. He quickly transported another destablizer bomb into the facility. The detonation dropped him to his knees. "Fuck."

"Are you all right?"

"We need to find the generator." The general stopped in an empty room to check his wrist-strap again.

"They'll expect that."

"No choice." The general hesitated. "If I shoot myself." He helped up the standard destabilizer. "Portal out. You'll have minutes to get away from me before I'm out-of-control."

"What does that accomplish? You might take me out, but they're still dead."

"They can't know how my ability works." The only thing he could think of was Blanchardstown. "The girls were terrified at the mall. I fled."

"You were half carried out of the London sleep center."

"They're trying to distract us." The general reviewed his wrist-strap schematic again. There was a more important target than the field generator. The question was what.

"Is there another use for the Rift energy? How are they producing it?"

Then the general had a very bad idea. "Anwen Williams."

"Hey." She sounded weak.

"Can you access Global and find out if the space station is registering active?"

"Uh, yeah." He could hear her quietly accessing the computer. She didn't sound good. "The station is inaccessible, but active. Does that mean something?"

"Blanchardstown and the freighter. It's an attempt to free the station from temporal flux."

"Like Four?"

That was an impressive connection. "Yeah."

"Is this General Williams?" Dr. Petrescu asked.

"Yes."

"Anwen is on bed rest in the infirmary." The connection ended.

"Jack Harkness."

"Busy."

"I need an air strike on a target in the Republic of Ireland. Scorched earth."

"Why?"

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams sat up. The buzzing felt strange. It reminded her of the first time she felt a portal device. Future Aman arrived in Cardiff from Nigeria. Except this portal was Rift energy and chronons. With John unconscious, she had no choice but to access his memories.

"Computer activate intercom." It clicked. "Uncle Jack, the aliens in Ireland are trying to access Global Space Station. The freighter explosion was probably Keara. The energy would have been enough to dislodge the station in temporal flux. Keara probably intends to summon the station earlier. Without Dr. Sarkisian, she would need Felda Eiermann to remote access it using unmanned units similar to Luc's drones."

"Is John awake?"

"No." Anwen felt tingly. "I think I'm connected to the Rift."

"Disconnect."

 _Darling, Dmitri needs to disconnect me. You need the Nanogenes more than I do._

"No."

The medical alarm sounded.

* * *

Dmitri Petrescu moved back to Anwen's side. The scan readings told him what he already knew. He looked around trying to remember where the medical equipment he asked Jack for originally had been stashed. Even if he could disconnect John, there wasn't time.

"What happened?" Jack asked over the intercom.

"I don't know."

The device on his wrist indicated. Before Dmitri could suggest Jack do a security sweep, it powered on. The last time it channeled his pain and killed Faraji. He could feel the power surging. It didn't feel like pain. Without warning, the energy flowed from the device into Anwen. John screamed first. Anwen was screaming when he hit the floor.

* * *

 **The Antarctic Observatory/Falkland Archives**

Keara Montfert, a refugee from the previously destroyed future, reviewed progress reports. Everything was going as planned. Other Keara had solidified during Tiarni Atmore's return and wasn't shimmering like a mirage anymore. Villetta Thirion regained control of the Arctic Observatory while the idiots in Ireland attacked the mall. The competing facility was still active, but Woodside determined Jack requested an air strike. They needed to stabilize the process before Jack or Trefor realized what was happening.

"Readings are good," Ettie said over a com connection.

"Felda?" Keara asked.

"The sattelite is ready to launch."

"Something happened to Anwen," Other Keara said.

For reasons Keara didn't understand, the temporally challenged version of herself was obsessed with Anwen's safety. She'd been friends with Anwen before the time change, and couldn't picture her late friend needing a protector. The time changes made the child even more powerful than the adult version had been.

Keara sat back from her computer. "Launch."

"Very cool. Luc's design worked perfectly." Ettie sounded proud. "It's leaving the atmosphere."

"It's booting," Felda updated. "Deploying solar sails."

Ettie laughed. "Orbit established."


	32. Chapter 32

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Sunday, August 28, 2020**

"Where are we?" Jack Harkness stood in his office staring at the main floor through the floor to ceiling window.

"Tiarni is resting in the alchemy lab," Ianto perched on the edge of Jack's desk facing his back. "Ken called twice this morning. There is a problem with Dawn and he refuses to talk to anyone but you."

"The infirmary?" For some reason Gwen wasn't willing to talk to him.

"John is conscious, but still disoriented." Ianto hesitated. "Anwen is sedated; her brain scans are all over the place. Trefor is curled up next to her and refuses to move. Rhys woke and had to be sedated again. Gwen was still sitting on the floor next to the kids's cot when I checked on her an hour ago."

"Dmitri?"

"Organizing medical files. He's wearing a medical monitoring bracelet set for suicide watch."

The door opened and Rex stepped into the office, the soles of his dress shoes making a distinctive sound as he walked. "We have updates."

"Good news?" Jack could only hope.

"Strange news. Despite the massive energy at Calais, the dock was only minimally damaged. Three active satellites were destroyed during the _solar flare_ , and appear to have been replaced by an impressive robotic satellite. The International Space Station reports a sudden, unexplained shift in orbit hours earlier. It would have been in range of the blast otherwise."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"In Ireland. Body count is uncertain. Few injuries outside the blast range. Hitting the facility caused a small earthquake." Rex paused briefly. "Undisclosed evidence onsite caught the attention of The Hague. Investigators have been sent." ""

"Media?"

"According to the White House, it's an EU conspiracy to justify invading England."

Jack turned and looked at Rex.

"According to a reliable source close to the president."

"In a major publication?"

Rex shrugged. "One of the tabloids said the freighter shot down a Russian spy satellite armed with next generation war technology. The Russians and Americans reportedly denied having satellites."

"One of the social media satire sites," Ianto said, "Declared the French took out Elvis trying to return from Mars."

Jack turned back toward the window. "Anything on the freighter?"

"Interpol was tracking it. Whatever the situation, they're not talking."

The desk phone rang. "Torchwood." Pause. "Jack, it's DCI Harpham at Scotland Yard."

Jack couldn't imagine she'd been cleared for duty. He moved over to Ianto and accepted the receiver. "Harkness."

"Morning." She sounded better than the day they met at the London sleep center. "You've been busy, Captain."

"What can I do for Scotland Yard?"

"I drew the short straw." She laughed. It sounded like she was plotting someone's death. "We had three walk-ins this morning. All confessing to major offenses. Each was assigned an attorney, given the circumstances." She took a moment. "Why does Scotland Yard have three assholes asking for protection from Torchwood?"

Jack had to think about it. "They're connected to the facility in Ireland?"

"They cited Cardiff Docks, the sleep center and Ireland. They have no idea The Hague has already called." She was amused. "I was told to ask that you refrain from blowing up anything else."

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad. I've scared the department psychiatrist. And the investigator who took over my case load." She paused. "Any ideas how how to talk my way out of an awards ceremony. The mayor thinks I'm good PR."

Jack smiled. "Have someone leak to the mayor's office that you sound like you want to kill people when you laugh. You're an unsympathetic poster child."

Harpham laughed. "I should try that." The humor faded. "Keep an eye on Dr. Petrescu."

"How do you know him?"

"Mutual friend." She ended the call.

Jack took a moment to compose his thoughts before explaining the phone call. "Can you stay?"

"Yeah. I need to figure out what The Hague is investigating." Rex headed out.

"He's worried about Gwen," Ianto commented.

They all were.

"Call Ken."

Jack set a hand on Ianto's leg. "How are you doing?"

"I need to sleep for a week. And that weekend at Roberts' B&B."

"Soon."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian reviewed the Atmore readings again. With what they knew, or at least reasonably suspected from the Southeast Asian island, all of the plant and animal life at Atmore wwas from genetic material contained in an alien device. That wouldn't explain the air, water and ground. The plants and animals would alter everything they touched. But the soil inside the bubble and outside were very different.

The building material assessment was even more puzzling. It wasn't the scan readings so much as the materials. As far as he knew, hemp and other "green" building materials were new. Despite the building's age, nothing in the construction material was toxic. No lead. No abspetos. While Torchwood had access to alien technology, the cultural arrogance would still be there. He reviewed complications in remodeling British buildings from the forties and earlier. Unless the Atmores were very unusual, the lodge was from somewhere else.

Eryn stepped into his lab. She'd insisted on staying up all night to help sort through information. He appreciated it. While she often didn't understand what they were reviewing, she helped him wrap his mind around ideas that violated everything he understood.

"Breakroom. Kailen has a wedding announcement."

There was nothing more he could do but send a report to Jack about Atmore. "Did he decide he wanted to go to Fiji or something?" Luc stood and carried the tablet with him as he headed for the door.

Eryn laughed. "I don't know."

Luc took her hand and they walked down the hall. Eryn had repeatedly made annoyed comments about Kailen's planning. But she'd forgotten to close the browser on his computer. She'd been eying wedding dresses. Different times he'd found her reviewing sites and she blamed Kailen. He suspected she was daydreaming. Not that there was anything wrong with it. He couldn't help but picture her in the dress. Maybe one day she'd be as happy with him as Kailen was with Aman.

They were seated at the table with an open laptop. Both looked tired.

Luc and Eryn sat across from them.

"I have it figured out," Kailen said. "I've been thinking about traditional weddings. But what we all need is a vacation. All of us. I found a hotel that has everything. We would spend the weekend with the pool and spa and whatever." He smiled. "We get married on Sunday afternoon in this wedding chapel that isn't religious. Food, cake, decorations all taken care of. They have flowers, if you want something." Kailen looked at Eryn. "There is a new place at the mall with fall dresses. I don't know what we're wearing. I realized unless we had those ridiculous stomach bands and tuxedos, we would be wearing matching suits and look like a funeral."

"One shopping trip?" Eryn sounded amused.

"Yeah. They had a cancellation mid September. I need to call back and confirm, but she said it was unlikely anyone else would want last minute arrangements."


	33. Chapter 33

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart rolled over and reviewed the medical scan on himself. Whatever Dmitri did appeared to fuse him with Nanogenes. He had no idea what that would do. It might give him better healing, but it meant they didn't have the emergency station for Anwen. He needed to find out if Four could somehow manufacture more. The general couldn't stand him, but he wouldn't deny Anwen medical care because of it.

He rolled back and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. Anwen was resting on the cot next to him. He stood unsteadily and moved to her side. The screen next to her provided details on what he already knew. She hadn't been able to handle the Cardiff Docks and the space station situations. Without an active Nanogene station, she was vulnerable.

Trefor eyed him from Anwen's side.

"She needs rest." John got the impression the boy knew that.

"Is she all right?" Gwen stood on the opposite side of the cot.

John nodded. "Dmitri saved her life."

"He thinks nearly kill her."

"No." John reached out and lightly brushed hair off Anwen's forehead. He couldn't guess at the sick cosmic joke that resulted in their current situation. Anwen said something about Keara summoning the station before she had a seizure. He suspected the Keara he'd known was alive. Her supposed death led down a dark path and eventually to his relationship with Anwen. He wasn't sure how to process that.

"What do you see when you look at Anwen?" Gwen asked.

John didn't know how to answer. "I don't know." The first thought that came to mind was redemption. After everything he'd done, she saw something in him that no one else did, including himself. The first Anwen he met saved him from himself. This Anwen demanded he be a better person. The third Anwen, he suspected no longer existed, tried to take care of him.

"What is she like as an adult?"

"You." John needed air. "Passionate, determined." Emotional. The strange conversation with Gwen didn't help his inner turmoil.

"A girl named Emlyn Rice said that permanent Rift bonds are based on love."

John shook his head. "I don't know." It was a curse more often than not.

Jack Harkness looked through his mobile contacts for Ken and wondered if Dawn was having some type of Atmore reaction. Ken's insistence on talking to him was strange. He hadn't spent much time with Ken. Working with John was strange enough.

"Morning."

"Ianto said you called."

"Yeah. Dawn is sick."

"Bring her in."

Ken hesitated. "That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. Vomiting, reacting to smells. She's asked for crackers, lemons and two odd flavors of ice cream," Ken said. "I have three older sisters and eight nieces and nephews."

That explained why Ken didn't leave a message. "I need to make arrangements." He hoped the general wouldn't hold it against Dawn. "How sick is she?"

"The vomiting was pretty bad last night. She needs a doctor."

"I will call you back."

Jack hesitated at calling the general. He selected Nessa's number instead.

"Hello?" Nessa sounded like she'd been sleeping.

"I need a favor."

Nessa groaned.

"Did the general mention Dawn?"

"Rhys' girlfriend from Atmore."

"She's staying with a friend of John's. He thinks she's pregnant."

Nessa paused. "How can I help?"

"It isn't a good idea for her to be here right now. Dawn had a problem with Miriam in Nigeria."

"You want to send her here." Nessa hesitated. "It's chaotic here."

"Nigeria is worse."

"First we find out if she's pregnant for sure. Then I'll talk to Gwen." Nessa sighed. "I need to get dressed."

* * *

Dmitri Petrescu headed for the infirmary. He wasn't sure if he would be able to enter once he got there. The sound of Anwen's screams still echoed in the back of his head. The logic part of his brain told him her condition stabilized after wards despite the screaming. But it was hard to process. He didn't look forward to facing Gwen. Her husband and daughter were both sedated because no idea how to help them.

"Dr. Petrescu." Tiarni Atmore approached in the hallway.

He waited for her catch up. "Wandering is a bad idea."

She smiled. "Exploring is fun."

"Avoid the cells."

"I so enjoy zoos."

Dmitri shook his head.

"What kind of guard dog requires a locked section?"

"A pterodactyl." Anwen said the creature's nest was behind the door. He hadn't seen the nest.

Tiarni hesitated. "A flying dinosaur?"

"Yeah."

"A living dinosaur." She marveled.

"It survived the destruction of the Torchwood Institute." Catching the creature had something to do with Jack and Ianto's relationship. A Torchwood how-we-met story involving a monster hunt instead of a social event.

"The Institute is gone." From Tiarni's tone, that was hard to process.

"Alien invasion."

"Is Jack running Torchwood?"

Dmitri smiled. He'd had the same reaction. "He out-lived previous leadership. From what I've seen, his unusual leadership style has resulted in an impressive network."

"One less worry. Jack will not incarcerate me for the unexplained."

One definite advantage to Jack's Torchwood. "What's your specialty?"

"Biology." She smiled. "I studied in the Galapagos Islands with my parents as a child."

"Must have been impressive."

"Yes."

Dmitri knew he should say something about his own life, but had no idea what. His life before Torchwood was ugly. What he'd seen since joining Torchwood, particularly during WWII was ugly. If the current situation was any indication, history was repeating itself.

"Where did you study medicine?"

"Oxford."

"I attended St. Hilda's College. Oxford for women."

"Culture has changed."

"Yes. Mrs. Williams is proof of that." Tiarni grinned. "Could you see a man telling her she was just a woman."

"Sounds painful."

She laughed. "Yes. Wonderfully liberated."

"Oxford admits men and women in all colleges now."

"In time. There are places to see. Is Africa still wild?"

"Ask General Williams. He's been there."

"I shall. I always wanted to see the animals. The Galapagos Islands are impressive. Yet there no elephants. Captive creatures are never the same as they are in the wild."

"We have the Internet now. It's a massive, world-wide computer network. Pictures of everything."

"Elephants?"

"Every known animal."

Tiarni laughed. "I must see."

He could make one person happy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

With Ken and Dawn heading for the hub, Jack Harkness needed to talk to Dmitri. Three could handle pregnancy and paternity tests. The medical scans were quick and painless. After everything Dawn had already been through, the experience would be anything but. Jack reminded himself that Dawn was from 1968. Single and pregnant was a lot different in 1968. A married father made it worse no matter what year. Despite the incredibly bizarre circumstances, interacting with Gwen had to rough. He wished Dawn said something before being asked to speak to Gwen about Rhys.

His mobile rang. "Harkness."

"Captain Harkness." Dr. Floyd sounded overwhelmed. "According to to the PD, you've been busy blowing things up."

"What happened?"

"A lot." She sighed. "The investigation into the DC Cowley shooting found something this morning. I was called because the investigator had no idea what he found. I'm standing here looking at it…"

Jack softened his tone. "What?"

"Have you heard of ectogenesis?"

"Artificial gestation."

"Yeah. Uh. Thorn Cadawaler, the unexplained brain hemorrhaged." She hesitated. "Facial recognition and unusual DNA connect Cadawaler to various crimes. Two committed after he died." Pause. "One of the dead at Cardiff Docks could be his identical twin. I haven't had a chance to process everything."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a facility. Have you ever seen something you didn't want to believe? Something to horrifying for words."

Jack tried to piece together what she was talking about. He brought up the Cadawaler case file. Gwen had written up basics, but focused more on the connection to Morpheus and his brothers. A note by Ianto caught his attention.

"You said Cadawaler was tied to crimes after his death?"

"Yeah."

"Is one of them a rape?"

"No."

"We have CCTV footage that looks like Cadawaler wearing a PD uniform. The victim asked specifically for Torchwood and protective custody because she believes her rapist is a police officer."

Dr. Floyd swore. "I will text you an address." She took a moment. "Jack, I realize that there are limits to even Torchwood. But some things…" The called ended.

After reviewing the conversation in his head, Jack wondered if Dr. Floyd wanted him to blow something up. He'd seen evidence of ectogenesis pods at the London sleep center. The Pierro group had the technology for cloning themselves. They were guilty of a lot: rape, swapping DNA at a fertility clinic, abduction, and imprisonment, in the very least. The information on tainted souls and genetic modifications suggested they were additionally experimenting on themselves. Ego and insanity mixed with advanced technology.

He hoped the new horror at least meant he could end it. Rhawn Glas and her clients needed closure. The question of course was how Carne Humphries was involved. Ianto could review old and new information. Dmitri needed to stay to monitor those in the infirmary and see to Dawn. Ianto could confer with Dmitri on medical, if needed.

The door opened and Gwen stepped into his office. She looked better. He hoped that meant Anwen was recovering. "Morning."

"John is up. He said Anwen's fine and that Dmitri saved her life." Gwen exhaled sharply. "When did I start listening to John?"

When did any of them? "How are you doing?"

"I need to get away from that perpetually amused woman."

"Tiarni?"

"She's in the infirmary with Dmitri." Gwen shook her head. "Dmitri found her videos on African safaris. She was laughing about baby elephant when I left."

"Up for a drive? Dr. Floyd called."

Gwen sighed. "Something simple? Like a Hoix loose in a food warehouse."

"It's what we needed to know about the Pierro group in Cardiff."

* * *

John Hart returned to the hub from Butetown Pier. The fresh air and sunlight did little for his frame of mind. He needed time to think. Leaving Earth hadn't worked. Coming back drunk and stoned did little for his self-confidence. His relationship with Keara kept replaying in his mind. Everything he knew about her said she was capable of creating their relationship and letting him nearly destroy himself. He hadn't loved her. Not like his Anwen. But they'd been close.

"John." Ken walked down the hall toward him with Dawn. "Are you okay?"

"The situation in Dublin went sideways."

Ken hugged him. "The crazy mall situation?"

"Yeah." John set his forehead to Ken's. "Why are you here?"

"Dawn's not feeling well. I talked to Jack. He said to bring her in."

John wondered what Ken was lying about. He tenses up when he responded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Ken was definitely lying.

* * *

 **Ectogenesis Facility**

Gwen Cooper remembered Rhys' accusations as she climbed into the van with Jack. Her family was in the infirmary and she was headed to yet another insane Torchwood situation. No matter how she tried to justify it, nothing changed. She chose Jack over her family.

The stress didn't help. Anwen suggestion of dream-sharing made it worse. Her daughter had no idea what she was trying to avoid. The guilt took hold after Rhys' return. The daydream Jack offered was simple and easy. Marriage and parenthood were hard. She loved her family. With time, her and Rhys would work out everything. They'd been through so much already, it was just a matter of time and effort.

Jack parked the Torchwood van beyond the police barricade. The warehouse and the car park had been blocked off. Various emergency services filled the surrounding the area. The morgue vehicles were the only ones near the building.

"Jack, what is this?" Gwen eyed the vehicles as Jack led toward the warehouse. "That's a biohazard unit."

He stopped and waited for her to reach him. "I think its a cloning factory."

"People?"

"Yeah."

Gwen didn't want to believe it. "Dr. Floyd said cloning?"

"No. She was so disturbed, she couldn't describe it on the phone."

Why couldn't it be a foraging Hoix? Or lost, harmless aliens. Idiots on nonviolent drugs.

Dr. Floyd greeted them at the door looking traumatized. From the Mercia Tew reports, the medical examiner had to wade through blood. She'd dealt with the sand embolism and Miriam Morgans approach to justice without blinking. Gwen didn't want to see what could unnerve Guinevere Floyd.

"This is an ethical nightmare." She rubbed her face. "Eight third trimester infants. Everything I have so far tells me those children are clones of serial killers. I can cite examples of more than one adult with the same genetics committing the same crimes." She sighed. "I can in theory prove they modified their genetics. They're not human. Except they can reproduce with humans. Which by basic biology makes them the same species."

"We need to review what the group behind this were doing."

Dr. Floyd nodded. "Half the basement is filled with computers and unidentifiable technology."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three**

Ianto Jones sat in the infirmary next to Anwen and Trefor. He had a laptop on the small bedside table between their cot and the door. His office was to quiet. He'd gotten used to sitting with the kids.

Trefor swung his legs over the edge of the cot. "Is mum okay?"

"Yeah." Ianto reached over and mussed Trefor's hair. "She's worried about Anwen and your dad."

"Why is mum mad at Uncle Jack?"

Ianto had no idea how to explain that. "When adults are upset, they can act weird."

"Uncle Jack makes people weird?"

Ianto chuckled. "No." Although Jack definitely had an affect on people. They loved or they hated him.

"Are you working?"

"Yeah. Jack needs me to track some bad people. I checked the security pictures to track cars."

Trefor held out his hands, and Ianto picked him up. Since Trefor couldn't read, there was no harm in him seeing the screen. Cars and license plates weren't a problem.

Ianto couldn't help but think they needed a better way to review footage. He didn't know if it was possible for a camera to recognize license plates like faces, but it would make life easier. He had to stop traffic cam images, adjust the picture to grab plates and than type in the numbers. Running the numbers was simple enough.

"Idiot car." Trefor had been quiet for awhile.

"What?"

Trefor motioned at the screen. "Dad called that an idiot car."

Ianto couldn't help but think the sports car was distinctive. "Where did he see it?"

"By Mrs. Driscoll's. She has a puppy."

"What were you doing?" Ianto hoped to get an idea when to check CCTV near their building.

"Anwen wanted me to see Mrs. Driscoll's puppy."

A few more questions gave him the time of day at least. He couldn't fault a three year-old for not knowing when and where. Recognizing the car was impressive.

"Anwen says we can't have a dog. But I'd feed it."

Ianto checked the neighborhood around Hughes Flats while Trefor explained why he deserved a puppy. His argument involved examples of how they could take care of it with so many people having different schedules. A determined kid with innate tactical skills.

"There." Trefor pointed at the screen. "It has weird wheels."

Ianto found an angle to check the license plate. It was the same car. There were any number of reasons the Pierro group would be interested in them. None were good.

"I found a clue," Trefor said happily as Ianto reached for his mobile.

The driver information was impressive, and potentially explained the connection between Dr. Carne Humphries and the group. He checked the doctor's address to be sure. The car's owner lived next door to Humphries. That could mean the fertility doctor wasn't intentionally involved.


	35. Chapter 35

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

 **Monday, August 29, 2020**

Liam Dougherty settled into a chair in a the break room. He needed to sleep for a week. Once Trefor confirmed the threat was over, he needed to clean out his flat. Working for Torchwood was exhausting, but it paid well. Nessa's landlord had an available unit. It sounded good. Once he worked out the details, he'd talk her into clubbing. The downside to working with Trefor was frustration. The man was gorgeous and not interested.

His mobile rang. The screen made him smile. "Morning."

"I got your message." His grandmother's tone was odd.

He'd left several messages and was starting to worry that she hadn't called him back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Liam doubted that. "I'm sorry to bother you. I needed to ask some questions."

"You're working for Torchwood."

That was unexpected. "Yeah. The money's good and I don't have to deal with stupid tourists."

"It's a bad idea."

Normally, he'd say he understood his grandmother. "Why?" Something about the conversation was strange.

"There are things you don't understand." She'd said something like that once when he was eleven. Years later, he wondered if she knew he was gay before he did and didn't know how to discuss it.

"Yeah." Liam hesitated. "Can you tell me what grandpa did during the war?"

"I don't know."

"You know something."

"While your grandfather served in the British military during WWII, I lived in London. The only job I could get involved traveling." She sighed. "I had a friend named Estelle. She dated an American named Captain Jack Harkness. She loved him more than anything."

"I don't understand."

"Captain Harkness still works for Torchwood. I stayed in contact with Estelle after the war. A man claiming to be his son started checking on her in the years before she died. He looked and sounded exactly like the man she dated during the war. Exactly. He's not someone a woman forgets."

That might not be the strangest thing he'd heard since meeting Trefor.

"The man you work for, Trefor Williams, looks exactly like Captain Harkness did during the war. There is something seriously wrong with that, Liam."

"Captain Harkness is Trefor's father."

"Yeah. He's told you his father works with his mother? His father works with a woman named Gwen Cooper Williams. She has a three year-old son named Trefor. There are rumors that a Torchwood investigation went very wrong around the time that boy was conceived. He's probably Harkness' son."

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter, Liam. Whatever Trefor Williams has told you about himself and his family, he's leaving out important details. Captain Jack Harkness does not have an adult son. At least not one he's claimed. He has a daughter named Alice who was placed in protective Torchwood custody after Captain Harkness defeated the alien race called the 456. His grandson disappeared that day."

Liam was trying to follow what his grandmother was telling him.

"The government in London built a special room for the 456. The creature or creatures needed a specific atmosphere. A Torchwood negotiation went badly. Captain Harkness and his partner, a man named Ianto Jones, were gassed by the 456. It should have been fatal."

The 456 situation happened ten years ago. From what Liam knew about Ianto, he couldn't have been involved. He wasn't old enough. "I don't know, grandma. I asked about grandpa because there might be more to how he died."

"There is. Ask Captain Harkness, he was near Antarctica in 1948 after your grandfather died." The call ended.

Liam knew he was missing something. For his grandmother to have that information, she had to have connections to someone familiar with Torchwood. All three of her husbands were military. Two served with the British. The last served with the Irish military. As a kid, she'd told him they died for their countries. He'd had no reason to question it. Her knowledge of Torchwood made him rethink everything he knew about his grandmother. Not to mention Torchwood.

* * *

General Trefor Williams reviewed information Rex Masterson finally provided about the missing scientists in Antarctica and the Arctic Wind. Eryn notes about what they knew, conspiracy sites, possible sources for public access to information and the Antarctic treaty were impressive. As with any records, even Torchwood, he wondered how much was true. Masterson's involvement made him uneasy. His mother had trusted him. She shouldn't have. With what he knew of the situation, it was a wonder Jack didn't hunt Rex down and lock him in an air tight room for eternity. The fact that Jack hadn't said there was more to it.

He used spreadsheet software to assemble a time line. The basic Antarctic research had to be wrong. Both Jack and Masterson flagged that. Sending the icebreaker wasn't completely unreasonable. Except Jack and Dmitri were already on it when the call came in about the missing scientists. Dmitri said there were rumors about a ship in the ice. There was nothing in the information provided. Dmitri had added a few comments, including a recent update that Tiarni Atmore stated that Dominic Russo, the engineer of the Arctic Wind, was trapped with her at her with Atmore and died there. From what Rhys had said about Atmore, and what they used to survive, the general couldn't help but wonder if Russo's contributions during his time there led to the others being able to survive later on.

Eryn's notes and Google found him more information on the international effort in Antarctica in 1957. With minimal technology and early science knowledge, the information was minimal. She already tracked different organizations and online information sources. Jack had said her research was impressive, but he had no idea. The Eryn he knew from his time worked with her husband Dr. Sarkisian. He wasn't her duties included. From her notes, he suspected she was some type of research assistant. Or a scientist living in her husband's shadow.

The general's mobile rings. "Williams."

"Hey," Miri said. The situation after the air raid had been strange. Miriam met Nessa. It went better than expected. But had been tense. "I spoke to Notasha. She admitted to being with the team that found the missing Americans in 1948. I'm not sure what year she disappeared from. It sounds like there was a covert post WWII allies project in Antarctica. Although it's been more than seventy years, she refuses to reveal classified information. From what Dawn said, Rhys believed that Notasha was Russian military from the 1950s."

Which fit what he'd learned from Jack and his mum. Rhys specifically told Namir not to transmit information about anyone that might be controversial or classified, including Notasha Gordieva. "Did she say anything that might be relevant today?"

"An organization funded American research. It was founded in New York by a businessman named Angelo Colasanto that immigrated from Italy to the United States in 1927. Colasanto had the clothes on his back when he arrived in New York, according to his bio, and was impressively wealthy when he died. He extended his life using jellyfish research. Both him and his granddaughter Olivia died during Miracle Day. I couldn't get a straight answer from the Refuge representative here helping Bree, but it sounds like there was something strange about the Colasantos and how they died. Their surviving family are still connected to various business and scientific projects, including current research in Antarctica."

There was definitely something strange about Angelo Colasanto. He and Jack met during some type of immigration mishap in the United States. The friendship turned into a relationship that like Ianto defied Jack's general MO. Except Angelo turned on him. He didn't know the details. But Angelo's actions resulted in Jack encountering the three families: Ablemarch, Consterdane and Frines. Which lead to a lot of shit over the next eighty some years, including Miracle Day. He wasn't sure if Jack and Masterson ever successfully took them down.

"Thank you."

Miri hesitated. "Are you happy in Ireland?"

"Yeah."

"You have a family with the Doves." She sounded sad.

"You will work things out with Thomas."

"I hope. He's good with Drystan." She hesitated again. "I want you to be happy, Trefor. I don't know how to work it out in my head. Someone told me it's the all-powerful-psychic trip I'm on. I can't understand how you could want anyone else."

The general wondered who had the guts to tell her that. He couldn't think of anyone at the Refuge who would've dared. Zhao didn't give relationship advice. "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah. Call me when you need someone to kick ass. I can't see Nessa wearing body armor." The call ended.

He shook his head. Of all the times he got on Jack's case about psychotic exes, none of them were quite as memorable as Miri. At least she wasn't trying to blow up Cardiff, create an army of super soldiers or destroy the planet. Or date his sister.

Which was nothing compared to the conversation he needed to have with Jack about the Colasantos. Angelo was the only person who died during Miracle Day. Jack was alone with him. What he knew came from his mum. He'd never had a reason to ask for specifics. Trefor accessed his mobile's contacts. He didn't look forward to opening old wounds.


	36. Chapter 36

**Roald Dahl Plass; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness used the back door as he often called the lift offering a short cut from Torchwood to an area outside the Cardiff Millennium Centre. The chameleon circuit, or at least that's what he told Gwen, gave him the ability to appear out of the ground with no one noticing.

The call from DC Cowley had been unexpected. Although conveniently above Torchwood, the choice of meeting places was odd. The area was named after a local-born author and arguably a tourist attraction. On such a nice day, families and couples were walking around. If Dr. Floyd started the rumor about Shone's jealousy, the meeting would add to it.

The constable waited wearing civilian clothes and leaning on a cane. He'd been lucky. The two bullet wounds he sustained could have been significantly worse. He did look tired and pale. An internal investigation could have that affect, Jack knew.

"Beautiful day," Cowley commented as Jack approached.

"An odd place to meet."

"I owe Jones an apology. There is a rumor circulating that I'm taking advantage of." Cowley stared at the bay. "I have information you need."

Jack nodded.

"Jodi Hsiung was involved with something. I don't know what." He shrugged. "But she wasn't dirty. Jodi knew something. I'm not sure what."

"Bree will appreciate knowing that."

Cowley hesitated. "I think Dr. Nelson is the reason she's dead. Shone went off the deep end trying to find something he could pin on Nelson. The desperation that drove him to go after Torchwood was bordering on insane. How he knew about Dr. Nelson's family is currently under investigation. It hasn't been released yet, but Trent Shone was killed in a suspicious accident after the brass opened an investigation into Shone."

"Bree's clean. She's as close to a saint as possible."

"Yeah. Shone tried to pin her family's murder on her because she doesn't have so much as a parking ticket." Cowley took a moment. "Rumor has it cold case detectives are reopening the Neal homicide. Both Cardiff and London. It won't be accessible by computer, if they do. After Shone, a lot is changing."

Jack had no idea what anyone could hope to find. The case puzzled the Torchwood Institute and they had the resources to investigate it. "How's the leg?"

"I'll live." He motioned at the cane. "The brass want to give me some type of award. Apparently, DCI Harpham is unable to handle the stress of a media circus currently. And the brass want a hero to wave around."

Jack laughed. "Have you met Harpham?"

"No."

"When Harpham laughs, she sounds homicidal."

Cowley smiled. "That explains a conversation I overheard. My immediate boss was discussing a possible awards ceremony on the phone. He described me as personable and sane."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Bree Nelson wandered. The facility seemed to be an endless maze of similar tan hallways. Since meeting Tasi Reynolds she'd wondered about the woman's intentions. Trying to con a psychiatrist with psychology was a bizarre approach. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if the ridiculous obvious tactic was a distraction. Which wouldn't be necessary for questioning a survivor in a homicide case. Interrogating a suspect with a background in psychology would require an unusual approach. The more she thought about Tasi' questions, the more Bree figured that was it.

The Refuge had an interest in Jodi's case. That made no more sense than anything else. Jack wouldn't have sent her to Nigeria if he's known. Which meant they kept it from him. From what she understood, the facility was run by Idrissa who didn't like Jack. The Torchwood connection to the Refuge was through the general or John. It didn't explain the interest in Jodi.

Bree could only assume there were parts of Jodi's life she didn't know. She didn't believe Jodi was dirty no matter what information Ianto found or couldn't find. Their meeting could have been staged, but not their relationship. The idea that Jack had been keeping tabs on her since her family's death was creepy. Jodi's interest in Torchwood was minimal and harmless no matter how many times Bree replayed it in her head. There was the question of why Jodi insisted quitting was a bad idea. If Bree dismissed the idea that Jodi was malicious, it suggested Jodi had safety concerns.

Shone's accusations really made her wonder. They were not only outlandish but ridiculous. She'd reviewed the case files since she moved to London. There was absolutely nothing that made her a plausible suspect. Guilt and innocence had little to do with whether the police were justified in investigating. With the information available, she would have been unable to commit the murders because the medical examiner had been unable to determine how they died. That would be a hard case to make against an adult. Accusing a child was absurd. Which meant Shone's motivation for accusing her had nothing to do with her family.

If he believed Jodi was guilty of something, that might explain a search for anything to justify demanding Jack hand her over. Except anyone who knew Jack had to know he wouldn't. Shone had to be really desperate. The question then was why he targeted her. She had no idea. The death of her family and apparent connection to Torchwood were the only oddities in her life. Neither of which should have resulted in Shone's interest.

The possibility that Tasi Reynolds thought she had something to do with Jodi's death did suggest one possibility Bree didn't want to think about. If there was something about her that attracted attention, and not Jodi, Bree had consider a horrifying idea. Jodi's death had something to do with their relationship. If Jodi's concern about Torchwood really did involve Bree's safety, Jodi knew their was a problem. Jodi should have told her. Or in the very least told Jack. What was Jodi trying to protect her from?

"Bree." Tasi approached from a connecting hallway.

"Hi." Bree didn't want to play Tasi's game anymore.

"Walk with me."

Bree reluctantly agreed. They walked quietly for a few minutes.

"There are things I need to tell you." Tasi sounded different. Maybe she was dropping the act. "Jodi's connections that caught the police's attention wasn't organized crime. It was the Refuge. We have people in various government roles all over the world. For various reasons. Jodi was an impressive investigator. She had a psychic ability associated with solving puzzles."

"Is that why she was murdered?"

"No." Tasi hesitated. "Jodi learned something. She didn't want the Refuge to know. Although we're psychics, we don't know everything. That's why we have a network of people."

Bree shook her head. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We don't know. Jodi loved you. She asked for permission to approach Captain Harkness. It was being debated when she was killed. Our only solid lead was Trent Shone. He's dead. The attack on DC Cowley is the only puzzle piece we have currently and we're not sure it's related."

"I can't go home."

"No. Captain Harkness will see to your flat. He won't let the case go. We have people in the area trying to determine what Jodi found." Tasi sighed. "Have you reviewed your family's case?"

"Yeah. There is nothing there."

"Did you check what Torchwood kept from the police?"

"No."

"The homeless man had nothing to do with it. The body found in your brother's grave wasn't your brother."

"Why would someone steal his body?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."


	37. Chapter 37

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Dmitri Petrescu stood next to Rhys' medical cot reviewing the brain scan he barely understood. If he was right, Rhys was recovering. If the Atmore theory was correct, Dmitri suspected there was a lot more to it. Anwen reacted to the energy on Cardiff Docks described as Atmore energy. If Rhys' reaction was to Atmore energy, than it was likely he was exposed after returning to Cardiff. If his symptoms, including brain scan, were a result of two years of exposure, it would take a lot longer to wear off. The true frustration was he had no way of knowing. According to Tiarni's understanding of Atmore, Rhys wouldn't have survived two years.

The only option he had was to allow Rhys to regain consciousness. He preferred that Trefor not be there. After everything, the boy didn't need to watch his father have another meltdown. Unfortunately, he didn't want to leave his sister. Efforts to separate them when Anwen was sick resulted in tantrums. It wasn't a better option.

"Mr. Williams." Dmitri stood back from the cot. Even restrained he might struggle.

"What happened?" Rhys sounded groggy.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Jack and Ianto." He blinked. "I didn't actually say that, did I?"

Trefor climbed off his sister's cot and slowly crossed the room. According to Jack, the boy knew something was wrong with Rhys. No had one had taken him seriously.

"Do you remember anything after the garden?"

"No."

Trefor stopped next to Dmitri. He felt for the kid. He couldn't imagine being able to sense the internal conflict Rhys was having.

"After reviewing a brain scan that showed electrical impulses, Jack and I were forced to sedate you. We suspect you had a reaction to Atmore. There are problems with that theory." Dmitri set a hand on Trefor's head. "The brain scan is the only diagnosis we have currently and it's based on assumptions. The results indicate the affect is wearing off. Unfortunately, I don't have base scans."

"Why am I restrained?"

"You had an overwhelming urge to protect Anwen. When we sedated you, you were attempting to force your way into the secured mainframe room."

"Anwen locked herself in."

"Yes. The concern was that if your behavior appeared threatening to John he would react by throwing you. It's similar to Anwen's telekinetic ability. A man attempted to harm Gwen and John knocked him over. A different man attempted to harm the general and his injuries were serious. We are unsure how John would react to a threat against Anwen."

"They're still connected."

"Yes."

"Dad's better." Trefor approached the cot.

"Are you okay?" Rhys asked.

"No. Anwen still sleeping."

"Circumstances we don't understand affected Anwen's connection to the Rift."

Rhys looked over. "She's not on the Nanogene cot."

"No. John was seriously injured. He was being treated with Nanogenes when Anwen was affected. She will be all right."

"Where's Gwen?"

"The last I heard, she was discussing a situation in Ireland that resulted in an air raid. A few things happened while you were unconscious. She spent the entire night sitting on the floor in the infirmary after Anwen was injured. Working is better than that."

"I said… things."

It wasn't a conversation they could have with a three year-old present. "Yes."

Rhys set his head back and closed his eyes. "Is Dawn safe?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell Gwen I'm awake?"

* * *

John Hart entered the office he shared with Ianto and found Ken resting at his desk. Ken lied to him earlier and he wanted to know why. Nothing came to mind. Ken wasn't interested in women which ruled out any possibility he could think of. It had to have something to do with Dawn and probably Rhys. If Jack had Ken keeping things from him, that would be an ugly conversation.

"Didn't you sleep?" John rubbed Ken's back.

"Dawn's sick."

"That's why she was here today?"

"Yeah. I told Jack she needed to see a doctor."

John sat on the edge of his desk and ran his hand through Ken's hair. "What didn't you want me to know earlier?"

Ken shook his head.

"If Jack has you keeping secrets…"

"John." Ken looked up at him. "Dawn's sick. Leave it."

Ken wasn't interested in women, but he had three older sisters. "No. What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant." Ken sat back. "And there's complications. I didn't ask. Nessa's with her. I didn't want to be anywhere near the conversation with Gwen."

* * *

Nessa Dove wondered again what it was about Gwen Cooper that intimidated her. As boyfriend's parents went, she could do a lot worse. She'd met Liam's father once. She wouldn't wish that man on an enemy. But she wished she could find someone else to talk to Gwen. Jack was even hiding from the conversation.

The door to the conference room opened and Nessa took a couple steps until the door closed behind her. Gwen looked up from the table near the other side of the room. She'd been trapped in a mall with two freaked out teenagers capable of throwing fireballs and was more confident.

"Uh." Nessa felt like an idiot. She walked to the nearest chair and sat down unceremoniously. "I got volunteered."

Gwen set the tablet down. "By who?"

"Jack." The coward was in his office. Nessa took a deep breath. "It's about Dawn."

"Uh huh."

Say it, Nessa chided herself. "Dawn's pregnant. Ken figured it out because she's sick and brought her in earlier to see Dmitri."

The anger flashed across Gwen's face. "How was I expected to react?"

"Jack, Ken, Dmitri are all hiding. So badly."

"Where's Dawn?"

"I don't know. But she has some type of genetic problem. Dmitri has to research it. She couldn't get pregnant before Atmore." Nessa held out her hands. It was way over her head. "Whatever the case, Dawn had no way of knowing she could get pregnant."

Gwen nodded.

Nessa did not want to be on the receiving end of that temper. It radiated off Gwen. Which under the circumstances was not something Nessa could blame her for. It felt like sitting in a room with a bomb detonating in slow motion.

Gwen closed her eyes. After a moment, she said, "How sick is she?"

"Dmitri isn't sure. The morning sickness increased when she returned. Which is odd as she's around four months along."

"Where is Jack? If Atmore caused the pregnancy, she may not be able to carry to term outside of Atmore."

"His office." Nessa watched in awe as Gwen headed out. When the door shut behind her, Nessa exhaled sharply. "Okay, you're worried about the health of your husband's girlfriend's baby." She wanted to go home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Tuesday, August 30, 2020**

Anwen Williams stared at her tablet, wondering if she'd ever learn. After finding out Dawn was pregnant, which she suspected was a result of pulling John's memories without meaning to, she decided to search through Torchwood Global for more information on Dawn. It had to be a sign of mental illness. She couldn't help herself. Dawn's case had additional information. It was misfiled at the Torchwood Institute in 1974.

Unsure of what to do with the information, she ran a DNA comparison between the Institute case and the medical tests done yesterday. The DNA matched. She suspected it would. After everything, it shouldn't have surprised her. She needed to stay away from the computers.

With nothing left to delay the inevitable conversation, she left the garden and headed for Jack's office. She hoped he was alone. Finding him at his desk filling out paperwork was a relief.

"Uncle Jack," Anwen said hesitantly. "I found something."

He looked up and motioned her toward the desk.

"I know I shouldn't be getting into the files. I find things." She shook her head.

"What did you have?" His question was thankfully not an accusation.

She handed him the tablet. "When mum and Bree questioned Jena Compton, she acted guilty. If we hadn't known Dawn was alive, her father would have been the prime suspect in her disappearance."

"Yeah."

"In March of 1974, the London medical examiner transferred a case to Torchwood. I didn't read more than the basic non-graphic summary. But a Torchwood pathologist scanned the body. The remains were placed in cryo-stasis because of a connection to possible out-of-control Torchwood-related research. Additional scans were done after DNA became admissible in court for updated DNA profiles."

"Dawn."

"I ran a DNA comparison. Dawn is Dawn, just not the Dawn from this universe." Anwen closed her eyes. "If Jena Compton didn't want us looking for her sister…" Tears slid off her cheeks. "Find out what was worth it to that bitch to sell out her sister." The rattling annoyed Anwen, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Jack Harkness hadn't taken the time to review Compton yet. Using Sowell's file, he tracked Compton to a think tank that had been connected to the government in the 1960s and early 1970s. It advocated social change as a means resolve problems. Except the information made Jack think about behavior modification.

From what they understood of Dawn, she'd been tasked with infiltrating worker strikes. It was somehow connected to a facility that abducted and experimented on sleepers. Dawn became suspicious because of unusual brain injuries that lead to deaths. He couldn't help but wonder if the deaths were a result of the sleepers trying to affect the deceased.

Jena Compton's think tank was connected to a variety of nonprofit organizations. Each offered a different type of self-help program. Everything from therapy for victims of domestic violence to specialized rehab for addicts. If they needed volunteers for behavior modification programs, they had access.

He couldn't justify an investigation with the information provided. The interview with Gwen and Bree and a Torchwood file that said Dawn Sowell was dead weren't enough. Hauling Jena Compton into the hub for interrogation would likely lead nowhere. If the think tank really was involved with something, he needed evidence.

Lacking options, Jack reached for his phone. DCI Lacene Harpham was on medical leave, but had contacts. She understood Torchwood in a way most law enforcement didn't. He could ideally tell her the situation that needed review, but had nothing concrete to base it on.

"Harpham."

"It's Captain Jack Harkness. Would you be willing to look into a local woman? I suspect she's connected to a very old cold case. From what she's said, it could be related to the London sleep center. I have nothing solid. As she's local, and you have different resources, I was hoping you could check it out."

"Name?"

"Jena Compton. Torchwood confirmed her sister's death in 1974. With the Institute destroyed, I have no way to prove Dawn Sowell is dead." Jack explained the interview and the oddities surrounding Dawn's disappearance and family's behavior. Then he explained the think tank. "If Jena Compton is working for the same people Dawn worked for, as she claimed, than she's involved in something ugly. Dawn fled after a facility was attacked much like the London sleep center. She described it as brutal. Like the center, a number people were freed and their captors killed."

"Definitely something I can look into."

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

Dmitri Petrescu knew the burnt out ruins were more than an anxiety dream. He didn't recognize the location, and knew if he'd seen such a place in real life he would remember it. The air smelled of burnt wood and smoke. A light wind spun ash in places on floor.

Icelus stepped from a shadow. The tall, demon-like being with horns extended for his head and wings shifting in the breeze. His red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Dmitri still had difficulty with the conflict. The ancient creature looked evil but wasn't.

"How is Dawn?"

"Sick and pregnant. There's a problem with the pregnancy." Dmitri had no idea where to start looking for answers.

Agitated, Icelus turned away. "Dawn should be fine."

"She's from a different universe?" Dmitri could believe what he was asking. Even standing in a dream talking to the embodiment of nightmares.

"Yes."

"How was her infertility reversed?"

"The place where she was trapped."

"Atmore. Did the affect wear off when she left?"

"No."

"Is she a dreamer?"

"No. Like Gwen, Morpheus was able to contact her for information. We owe her for that."

"Is the Rift in Cardiff where she comes from?"

"The baby will live. We have seen it." Icelus paced. "Has John destroyed the lamp?"

"What lamp?"

Icelus growled. "The cursed device that binds Anwen's Rift ability. It destabilized the Rift."

"How does John find it?"

"I will show him."


	39. Chapter 39

**St David's Hospital; Cardiff, Wales**

Guinevere Floyd stood watching the infants through a large bay window while gripping a small cross. She was not one to view anything through the lens of religion. Seeing the babies made her rethink that. Everything she knew about biology said those eight tiny, sleeping bundles were evil. There was virtually no chance they would be any different than those that created them. While nature versus nurture hadn't been resolved there were enough solid examples to support her conclusions.

"Guinevere," a soft, familiar voice said, approaching in the hall.

"Charon."

Guilt flooded her as she motioned at the babies through the glass. "You're here for them?"

He nodded. "We will see to them." She'd met the Ferryman many years before during a humanitarian mission with Doctors Without Borders. The last time they spoke was in Kenya. She'd seen more of the world he came from than she could handle.

"I tell myself I don't believe in predestination."

Charon set a hand lightly on her back. "There is a chance."

She shook her head.

"My father was an evil man and my grandfather before him." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Violent, abusive, evil men. Who they were and what they did made me."

Tears welled in her eyes. "They're clones of rapists and murders."

"Yes. The path before them is dark. But their fate is not written."

"I've never been overly religious." She hesitated. "When I saw the pods…"

Charon gave her a quick squeeze. "For there to be light, their must be darkness."

She groaned. "Is that a fortune cookie?"

"A fundamental law of the universe." He gave her a moment. "You must go now. I will see to them."

"I never asked. Is this why the Refuge call you the Ferryman?"

"No. As an angry young man I knew only darkness. Anger, vengeance. I dealt with things that would drive most men insane." His accent thickened as he spoke. "It was said that only Charon ferried more souls to the Underworld than I." He paused. "Tartarus is not the only destination on the shores of the river Styx. The Elysian Fields are paradise. A place where the world's darkness no longer reaches."

She couldn't help but wonder if the fanciful story was for her benefit. "You changed?"

"No. I realized there was more to life than death and destruction." He smiled, meeting her eyes and she realized he wasn't weaving a tale for her as he had done more than once over the years. "I am who I am, Guinevere. Whatever made me, whether good or evil, I will always be the Ferryman. Whether I charge those who need safe passage is my choice."

* * *

 **En route to Cardiff Fertility Clinic; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Friday, September 11, 2020**

General Trefor Williams hadn't been sure what to expect when Jack called. Something in his tone said the situation was personal. Jack needed someone to go with him. With Masterson still in town, the general couldn't help but wonder how he got the call.

As arranged, he met his father outside the parking garage adjacent to Torchwood. He climbed into the van and immediately wondered. There were few times he'd seen his father truly angry. The day they went after Moss-Probert for killing mum came to mind. He'd seen a side of his father he hadn't known existed.

"Where are we going?" The general asked a few minutes into the ride.

"Cardiff Fertility Clinic. Carne Humphries has some questions to answer."

Definitely Moss-Probert flashbacks. "What did he do?"

Jack explained about a car identified at the warehouse where the ectogensis pods. Ianto found CCTV footage of the same car near the building and traced the license plate to a neighbor of Carne Humphries. The fertility doctor was loosely connected to the Pierro group. After finding that information, Jack reviewed information Rhawn Glas provided.

Which still didn't explain the barely contained anger. "And?"

"He's connected to Thorn Cadawaler, at least two men that died at Cardiff Docks the day Tirani arrived and the London sleep center. Ianto found a way to track Pierro group victims through their children. Humphries is connected. He's written papers on custom genetics and artificial gestation."

"And?"

"About five years ago, Gwen was injured during a police raid she assisted Andy with. She was hospitalized for two days. Carne Humphries was doing a genetics study funded by the Heritage Foundation at the hospital. Eight women in the hospital at the same time were later targeted by the Pierro group. Humphries had access to the lab and their blood work."

"How did you find all of this?"

"Sioned Bonner. She was hospitalized several months before she was raped. I checked her records. Some of her blood work was missing. I used the list Ianto had been compiling of possible victims and started looking for hospitalizations prior to rapes."

The general couldn't believe it was a coincidence. "Mum's case is different."

"Humphries went to medical school with a government doctor that worked black ops. That doctor was part of the team that blew up the hub during the 456 situation. In order to plant that bomb, they had access to me unconscious."

"Why?" The general had previously concluded Other Keara was involved. Although he previously assumed she'd been directly involved. The Keara he knew from his time preferred indirect action.

"That's what we're going to ask him."

Right, the general thought. They were going to ask. At some point in his father's colorful military background, he'd been an interrogator. Something the general suspected, but hadn't known for sure until they went looking for answers from MP. He learned a lot about his father that day. If he had any doubt that Jack loved his mother, there was none left after they left MP. And he learned a lot about himself that day. The one major difference between him and Jack was approach. They'd bonded over revenge. It hadn't lasted, but they understood each other.


	40. Chapter 40

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

 **Sunday, September 20, 2020**

Idrissa Oliveira couldn't help but smile at Kailen Sylla's social media posts. It was wedding day and the young man reminded him of himself. The wedding plans and location were very different, but the jitters were the same. For him, he'd had to find a new dress shirt at the last moment after a mishap with a stray cat and a soccer ball. Kailen was freaking out over the wrong colored frosting. And one of the florists decided Eryn was marrying Aman instead of Kailen, and changed the flowers she ordered for the wedding. Eryn posted bridezilla comments and a humorous picture of her threatening to strangle her brother.

Seeing young Aman happy in the photographs helped. He would never be the Aman Idrissa loved and married. His husband had been dark and angry and driven by pain he could not overcome. No matter how much he missed him, Idrissa would not wish the string of nightmares that made the man he knew on anyone.

A system notification distracted him from the silliness and his memories. He clicked the blinking icon and the humor faded in an instant. Bashiri Oliveira was spotted in Canada near the wedding. Idrissa had concerns and arranged security. Whatever he expected, it was not Bashiri showing up in person. Idrissa stayed in Nigeria because he did not upset Kailen. With the imminent threat, he had no choice. The boy would have to forgive him.

* * *

 **(resort with wedding chapel); Nova Scotia, Canada**

 **Sunday, September 20, 2020**

Eryn Sylla laughed. Luc was hiding in their room. Aman looked resigned. Her twin brother had found yet another minor detail to be horrified about. Even though Kailen insisted on basic and drama-free, she'd known him to long to believe that.

Fifteen minutes to the ceremony and she wondered if Kailen would explode before than. They needed to get into the chapel. She texted Luc and told him to meet them there. He'd been hiding ever since Kailen found out about the cake being pale blue and white instead of royal blue and silver.

"Where are the rings?" Kailen asked for the third time.

Eryn grinned. "Luc is melting them down on a hot plate in our room." The last time Kailen asked, she told him Luc feed them to the hotel manager's dog.

Aman smiled.

"Not funny."

"Kailen, my brother, my twin, I love you. Funny is healthier than bridezilla."

"I'm not a bride," he grumbled.

"Then stop acting like one." Eryn hugged her brother. "It's been a wonderful weekend. We don't need cake or flowers." Fewer stupid people messing up her brother's carefully written instructions would have helped. "You're getting married." She straightened his suit jacket. "That's what matters."

Kailen nodded after a moment. "I wanted it to be perfect."

"There are no aliens, super soldiers or other insane Torchwood problems today. It's family." Eryn wrapped one arm around her brother and one around Aman.

She was relieved when they got into the chapel. Kailen's strange choice in music played over the intercom system. The officiant in her white pants suit motioned everyone into place. Eryn held the strange bridal bouquet the florist decided to subject her to in one hand and held Luc's hand with her other. They stood behind Aman and Kailen. She'd been teasing her brother that she was his maid of honor. Luc wasn't sure on title of best man, but he held the rings.

* * *

Idrissa Oliveira arrived outside the hotel. He had contacted his security for an update. Bashiri had not been seen. Idrissa assumed that if the odious man intended to disrupt the wedding, he would send one of his numerous thugs. Or perhaps coordinate with Basanjo for local thugs. While the crime boss had once been a hit man, he had not done much himself in decades. Bashiri preferred to delegate.

Using the resort's website, Idrissa headed for the chapel. Little things looked off as he walked through the halls. He discreetly took photographs of possible problems. A very obvious mercenary made Idrissa reassess the situation. The man was definitely not one of Bashiri's goons. Which suggested something else was going on.

Idrissa quickly found his mobile.

"Harkness."

"Jack, this Idrissa." He quickly explained what he knew of the situation. "I may have misinterpreted Bashiri's intentions. If it was just him, I could deal with this." Idrissa took a moment. "I think this has to do with my husband. I have portal devices. I will have the kids leave."

"Send the pictures to Ianto and give me a few minutes."

* * *

Eryn Sylla smiled as her brother and Aman exchanged rings. Luc wrapped an arm around her. Aman and Kailen kissed, wearing their matching black wedding bands. Eryn hugged Luc.

The door opened. She looked back, not thinking much of it. Idrissa, who she recognized from a Skype video, stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. It took a moment to realize he had blood running down one arm. He crossed the room with a double shoulder holster and another gun in his hand pointed at the floor.

"Ma'am, you need to go now."

The older woman stared wide-eyed at him. "What?"

"You don't want to know. Get out of here as fast as you can."

"What's happening?" Aman asked.

Idrissa handed out portal devices. "I do not know." He explained about the security and Bashiri. "The man I saw is from Cameroon. He is likely an enemy of my husband."

* * *

Jack Harkness organized a response as quickly as possible. He, John and the general portaled into the area. Miriam was on stand-bye if the situation was worse than they thought. Jack walked in the front door of the resort and showed his Torchwood identification. It had been one of Gwen's ideas. Credentials made them look more official.

"Sir," he said to the clerk managing the front desk by himself, "You have mercenaries in the hotel. People need to hide. It's not terrorism. If they don't get in the way, there shouldn't be a problem."

The man stared at him. "We barely have security."

"Find a place to hide and stay quiet."

"Jack," the general said over the ear com. "This has something to do with future Aman."

Rex had mentioned a network that Idrissa and the kid currently used that future Aman established. It reminded him of De Waal. They needed to figure out what the actual reason was behind Beaupre going after Aman. It had to be a lot more than an argument with Bashiri.

When he found the man ten minutes later, they stared at each other.

"Where is my son?" The man looked a lot like future Aman.

"Safe. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Did someone find Idrissa?"

"Yeah," John said. "He has serious anger issues."

"I have Bashiri. Meet in the chapel."

* * *

John Hart stood in the chapel with Idrissa talking to Luc. Emergency services were in the area. Luc had a drone overhead trying to determine if it was safe for whatever the RCMP was. Scanning with his wrist-strap showed no indication of alien technology. That was a small blessing.

The door opened and Jack entered with Bashiri. Idrissa tensed.

"We need the man alive."

"He did this," Idrissa accused. "He sold his soul to Ronald Beaupre and everyone around him is paying."

Bashiri crossed the room and stared at Idrissa. "Who are you?"

Idrissa glared at him.

The general entered dragging a man with duct taped hands and feet. "I don't know what language this guy speaks. He was using impressive distortion technology."

Idrissa walked over and looked at the man's face. "I don't know him. Can I see the device?"

The general handed it to Idrissa.

"This is from an African excavation in the early 1900s." Idrissa removed his key-chain and pressed what looked like a key fob. A containment box appeared at his feet. He carefully set it inside, pressed the button again and the box disappeared.

"Hey," the general argued.

"Everything associated with that excavation is listed as highly dangerous. Notes indicate using the devices cause cellular disruption."

"We need to get out of here," John said. "Luc said it's safe for law enforcement."

The restrained man looked at Idrissa, and spoke angrily.

"That doesn't make sense," Bashiri said. "He's saying Aman is the heir to a dark legacy. In Portuguese." He shook his head. "There are children's stories about temples in the Amazon."

"What did he say specifically?" Idrissa asked.

"That Aman must die before he can activate a tablet with blood and summon a demon."

Idrissa turned and walked away. "It's not a demon. It's an ancient creature." Idrissa rubbed his face.

"What creature?" Jack asked.

Idrissa shook his head. "It's a prophecy. A child will be born to parents who have not met. The temple will recognize the child and rise from the desert. When he spills his blood on the tablet of kings, a dragon will wake in the Underworld and give the child the power of the gods."

"From where?"

"It was the first prediction of twin psychics when they were four. Our parents think they are mentally ill." Idrissa rubbed his face. "This has nothing to do with Aman. Future or present. I never told him what my sisters said or why our parents fear them."

"What child?"

"I don't know. My sisters said that a man would come from another time and place. The woman he loved would send him back in time to protect her from herself." Idrissa held up his hands. "The child would be born of the abyss and speak the language of the gods."

John vividly recalled what Morpheus said at the sleep center through a host. He met Jack's eyes across the room. He had a very bad feeling that Idrissa was talking about him. From Jack's expression, Jack did to.


End file.
